


Wrong Delivery

by ladyfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Malnutrition, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Castiel, Milking, Minor Violence, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Dean, Protective Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfanfic/pseuds/ladyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omegas are kept as breeders, pets and sex slaves, Castiel Novak, a lonely Alpha with a  tragic past decides to purchase an omega to keep as a pet. After finding a beautiful omega he likes at his brothers Omega Training Accademy (OTA), he is told it would be delivered to him as a gift from his brother. However, he is angry and upset when days later he receives a broken, damaged omega instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breeding farm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a supernatural fanfic, but I hope you all still like it. Please read the tags.

Dean whimpered as he lay on the dirty floor in the cramped stall.

He was a thin, naked omega with messy light-brown hair. Dean had a face that had been called beautiful, at least back when he wasn't so broken. Today his starved body was a patchwork of dark purple bruises and his back crisscrossed with lines of fading scars from when his masters had whipped him. Dean was damaged, ugly and worthless. He knew this. After all, it seemed his masters had forgotten about him ever since he had failed at the one thing that he was supposed to be good at.

Dean had miscarried.

He could not remember exactly when the horrible incident had happened but he knew it couldn't have been that long ago, since he was still lactating milk, not that it was a good way to tell since they had taken to selling his milk and had given him strange omega, hormone shots so he would produce milk even when he wasn't pregnant with pups. 

Currently his small breasts were painfully full, and aching greatly since no one had come to milk him. Obviously they had forgotten about him since he hadn't even fed for a long while. Not a single person had even entered his cell to fuck him, which showed how worthless he was since fucking omegas was a task that all the staff at the Novak Breeding farm enjoyed and indulged in.

The most important job of the alpha farmer was to fuck and breed the omega stock when they were in heat so they would get pregnant and have pups. However, the owners didn't object to their workers fucking their stock even when they were not in heat. They were just objects after all, slaves meant to be used in whatever way their masters wanted.

Beside him, Dean could hear an omega boy in the stall next to his moaning and sobbing as he was brutally fucked by an alpha. All around him other omegas were being fucked by their alphas in their own stalls. Some were in heat, some weren't, but all the omegas like Dean knew that heat or not, an alpha would come often to fuck them.

The smell of sex and the painful sounds of the omegas being fucked hung like a thick, heavy cloud in the air.

Dean longed for someone to come to his stall, even if it meant he would get fucked. It wasn't that he enjoyed sex with alphas. No not at all. He was just hoping that if someone came to use his body they would maybe give him some scraps of food or at least attach him to the milking machine, so he could be relieved of his full, aching breasts.

Deep down he knew no one would come unless it was to put him out of his misery. He was at the end of his rope, the horrible miscarriage sealing his fate.

Dean had been good at breeding in his younger days. Back when he had first started at age twelve, he had given birth to two beautiful pups. He didn't know what their sex or dynamic was since, as soon as they were born, the Beta who had helped him through his first child birth had taken them a way. He did not even get to hold them in his arms. But it did not matter since they were not his to begin with. They belonged to his alpha and, courtesy of his training at the Omega, academy, Dean understood that all the pups he gave birth to in his life, were in fact  not his and belonged to whoever owned him. 

It had still hurt to know that after his hard work carrying the pups and going through long painful hours of labor, the fruits of his labor were so easily taken away. One moment they were there, inside his tummy moving around, and then little pink crying bundles entering the world for the first time, and the next they were gone.

That first pregnancy was painful both physically and emotionally and had left Dean sobbing, depressed for days. But it had been a great accomplishment. He had been able to do what all omegas were born to do for the rest of their lives, give birth to strong healthy pups. It was his one purpose in life.

After that first pregnancy he had given birth to three pups the second time he got pregnant. The third time, he was lucky enough to have four. It was around this time that they started giving him those strange shots so they could milk him often and sell milk as well. They’d had milk and a good young breeder.

But now Dean had failed.

After years of giving birth to healthy pups all his life at the breeding farm, he had failed.

Dean knew he was stupid but he really should have seen it coming. The older the omega got the more they ignored it as they got new, more beautiful omegas from the training academy. 

Out of all the dynamics omegas were the smallest in number, but since they were under the complete control of alphas and betas they could be constantly bred. Because of this many were ill-treated by their masters since in didn't really matter if one died, there was always a steady stream of new omegas coming from the breeding farms. Most owners of breeding farms also owned training academies where the other omega pups were sent. 

At the academy they were trained to do various things omegas needed to learn, such as how to perform oral sex, how to take an alphas knot, as well as how to wash cook clean and most of all how to be a good pet. The omegas who were pretty, submissive and obedient, as well as knew how to perform sexually were sold as pets to wealthy alphas and betas.

Some pets were used for breeding their masters’ pups if they didn't want to purchase an alpha or beta pup from the breeding farms, and have one of their own. Others were sent to brothels to be “pleasure whores,” they called them. And finally the ones who were even the slightest bit disobedient where sent to breeding farms, after all it didn't require much aside from omegas lying on their backs and taking an alpha’s knot. Once they were young and healthy they were guaranteed to produce healthy pups.

The "unruly" omegas were always sent from the training academy so they could easily replace an older omega and didn't bother to waste money taking care of them. If an omega became sick, it was rare for them to be treated, and often they would just leave them until they died. The older omegas got the more they were ignored or overlooked. They were less fed and less fucked since there were younger, tighter bodies available.

Dean was now twenty-one years old and had spent ten years at the breeding farm giving birth to pups.

He had certainly lasted longer than most and was probably the oldest omega there. Once, he had been the favorite and many alphas loved to get a chance to sample his tight hole, but as he got older and looser, he was rarely used unless in heat. When he was fucked outside of his heat, the master didn't object to some workers beating or torturing him.

Dean had noticed that days would go by before he was fed the gruel that they gave the omegas to eat. It was no wonder he had miscarried, since he was so unhealthy. He had been pregnant with a four pups when it happened. All had died before Dean could even carry them full-term.

Dean wished he had behaved better at the training academy; he might have been sent somewhere better. He had been so bold and disobedient back then, a terrible trait for an omega. So they had to literally beat it out of him. He had been taken to nipping at alphas when he reached the final stages of training, submission, obedience, and sexual pleasure. He didn't like when the alphas shoved their cocks down his throat, or when they tried to teach him how to take an alpha’s knot by using a toy. Dean had tried to fight them and in the end they had beaten submission into him, courtesy of a whip, until he was nothing but an obedient bitch who would beg for his alphas knot.

Sometimes Dean felt like he could still feel the heavy leather whip as it landed against his back, delivered with such force it had left him a quivering bloody mess, lying in his own piss. 

The other Omegas had been made to watch the horrifying scene, as a reminder that it could be anyone of them beaten like that, if they ever decided to act out like Dean had. Needless to say, after seeing him whipped so badly they were left just as traumatized as he was. After that incident he had immediately turned into the little bitch they wanted him to be and he would jump at the opportunity to suck a cock or take the knot.

Dean had often been referred to as beautiful when he was at the academy and would have definitely been sold as a pet if he had not acted out against his trainers, but in the end he was too damaged to be sent anywhere but the breeding farm. 

No alpha would want an omega who had huge ugly scars running across its back as a pet.

So, Dean had been sent back to the same farm he’d been born at, and since he was no longer a good breeder, old and broken, he was expecting to end his life here too. Probably soon.

Dean noticed that milk was leaking from his breasts now. It dribbled from his nipples without it even being touched, proving just how long overdue he was to be pumped. He was both glad and surprised when he finally heard someone approaching his stall.

The alpha stared down at the emaciated looking omega, lying sprawled on the floor. He was a thin little thing, wearing a black collar around its neck which had a chain leading from it to a lock on the stall floor. It was one of the omegas assigned to him, but the alpha had stopped visiting it often since there were other tighter holes around to knot.

The omega whined with a strange mixture of fear and excitement as the alpha came closer, noticing the omega’s leaking, swollen breast.

He wondered if they were going to put him down now.

Dean was both afraid and happy that the alpha was there, one of his masters, since technically all alphas were masters. He was scared since there was no doubt that the alpha would hurt him. They always hurt him. But he was still happy at the same time since there was a chance that afterwards he would make him feel better by feeding him and take care of his leaking problem. Or maybe it was as he suspected and the alpha was in fact going to kill him.

After looking around hopefully Dean was sad when he noticed that the alpha didn't have any food with him. His heart sank as he realized he wouldn't be getting fed again today.

At the moment the alpha reached forward and began patting Dean's head.

"Did you miss me, Bitch?" He asked running his fingers through Deans unkempt hair.

Dean whimpered and weakly tried to move closer to his alpha, a part of him glad for the human contact.

"Yeah, you missed me, you little slut. Didn't you, Bitch?"

Dean nodded even though he knew no response was necessary.

"You want my big knot, Slut?" The alpha asked as he continued petting the omega.

Dean nodded again and the alpha smirked.

"Of course you do. All you omegas are nothing but a bunch of stupid sluts, greedy for an alpha’s knot," the alpha said licking his lips.

Dean knew it wasn't true. Contrary to what alphas kept telling him he loved, he knew that he hated getting fucked, he hated sucking their cocks and he hated taking their huge knots. But he knew his place in society; he knew it was his job to agree with whatever his masters said, so he nodded along with the alpha’s words.

"That's right, Bitch."

Dean gasped and released a low pitiful whine as the alpha pinched one of his rosy nipples and milk immediately sprayed out.

"You’re about ready to burst aren't you, Bitch?" 

He suddenly squeezed the small breast again. More milk squirted out, landing on his clothes, not that he seemed to mind.

He then squeezed the other breast, harder this time, watching, seemingly fascinated as even more milk came out. He seemed to love rolling Dean's full breasts under his hard hands and the pained noises the omega made as his swollen breasts were handled roughly.

The Alpha smirked.

"Turn over, Bitch." He commanded.

Dean did as he was told, weakly pushing himself up on all fours, his limbs shaky from lack of energy. He was glad however when the alpha hooked him up to the milking machine attaching the contraption tubes to his breasts. It felt like it was trying to suck up his nipples as the alpha turned it on and it began making sounds like a vacuum.

It was very uncomfortable but Dean was glad however, that he at least wouldn't have horrible swollen breasts anymore.

He began shaking when the alpha positioned himself behind him and heard the hiss and metallic sound of a zipper being lowered. Dean knew what would come next.

He jumped when he felt the alpha parting his cheeks and began slapping his large cock against Dean’s loose hole.

"Do you want my cock, little omega?" the alpha asked. "Do you want it, little bitch?"

Dean whimpered and sobbed as he felt the huge cock being lined up with his hole, then being pressed against his opening.

Without so much as a warning the alpha shoved his entire cock deep inside Dean’s hole in one hard violent thrust.

The loud sharp cry that came from Dean was added to the sound of the other crying and moaning omegas around him who were busy taking cocks of their own.

He was lucky he was so loose, or else Dean was certain he wouldn't have been able to take the alpha’s cock as easily as he did.

Dean groaned and cried out loudly as he was brutally fucked by the alpha, his body jerking forward violently with each thrust. It was horrible and painful but Dean endured it like he had been doing his entire life.

Moments later the alpha’s knot was swelling inside him as he emptied his seed deep inside Dean's body.

By the time it was all over Dean was a sobbing mess. He was also thoroughly milked by the time the alpha was done with him.

After he was unhooked from the milking machine Dean went back to lying sprawled out on the floor. There was semen leaking out of his gaping, throbbing anus, and of course there was still a aching pain in the pit of his empty stomach, but he did feel a bit better.

"Well, Bitch, I hoped you enjoyed that ride since that's the last time you’re going to feel my huge knot." The alpha laughed then left Dean in his stall, contemplating what had been said.

Were they going to put him down after all? Then why had the alpha left? Maybe they were just going to leave him in his stall until he died. Dean spent the night thinking about his fate until the next day came and his questions were answered.

An alpha came in and took the collar off Dean then placed him in a cage. He stared through the bars as he was carried out of the breeding farm, which was actually a huge stable, and placed in the trunk of a car. He was confused and surrounded by darkness as he wondered what would be the next stage of his life.

*****

Castiel Novak stared at the omegas that stood on display, completely naked as different people walked around and examined them. They were all small, ten-to-twelve year olds with underdeveloped bodies. Castiel wondered how any of them could actually carry a pup full term, but he had been assured the omegas were perfect for breeding. It didn't matter how young they seemed. As soon as they turned twelve and had their first heat they were ready to be bred.

He had finally decided to get a pet and had been looking for the perfect one for hours. They were all young and beautiful but he was waiting for one to catch his eye.

Castiel sighed as he stopped to look at a small omega boy who started shaking as Cas came closer. He was quite pretty with thick eyelashes, light-blond hair, small pink nipples and a limp little cock. He looked like he was eleven or twelve years old.                                 

"Can I examine him?" Castiel asked a beta sales person who was nearby.

"Of course, Mr. Novak," the woman said cheerfully.

"Your brother told us you were coming by and that we should only give you the best treatment."

His brother Lucifer was the owner of this training academy and several successful breeding farms and brothels around the country. Castiel had told Lucifer he would be dropping by this training academy since they’d advertised several young omega pets coming up for sale. He had never owned one before, but after years of living on his own, Castiel was starting to think that maybe having a pet around the house to clean and warm his bed wouldn't be so bad.

Lucifer's pets were well trained and very expensive, however his brother had assured him that he could choose any pet omega he wanted and it would be delivered to him as a personal gift.

The little blond omega was told by the beta woman to “present,” so that Castiel could examine him. It immediately did as it was told and got on its hands and knees and stuck its little butt in the air. Reaching behind him it parted its cheeks, so Cas could see its hole.

The omega had a tight pink little hole, beautiful and virginal. Cas noticed that its skin was smooth and flawless, not a single mark present on the creamy white surface.

"Do you like what you see?" the beta asked.

"Yes," Cas said gesturing for the omega to turn around. He stared at the pretty, young face.

"He seems perfect."

Castiel held the omega's chin and tilted its head upwards and looked into the omega’s light-brown eyes. He was not surprised at the obvious fear present in the beautiful eyes. The most important lesson that alphas like Lucifer taught his omegas was fear and submission. 

In the end most omegas were nothing but frightened little animals, clinging to a small thread of sanity. They were just dolls in the end, really, meant to be controlled and used. Castiel knew this when he realized that even though he was forcing the omega to look into his eyes, somehow it did not seem to be really "looking."

"Yes, he is perfect," Cas said stepping away from the omega. "I'll take him."

"Okay then!" the beta said in her same happy voice, as she wrote something down on a note pad. "This is omega number 7813 and it will be wrapped and delivered to you in two days. Just fill in the information here and we will be able to deliver it directly to your doorstep."

Cas signed in all the relevant information on the notepad and then handed it back to the woman.

And then that was that. Soon he would have his first omega. He only hoped it would be as perfect as he thought it was.


	2. Worthless Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels new pet isn't what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling too confident about this chapter but I hope everyone still likes it.  
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! I'm really new at this fanfic thing, so if some chapters turn out to be shit please understand.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, I hate editing.

Castiel was having one of those really shit days. 

There was an alpha who had barged into the hospital insisting that the medicine Cas had prescribed him had given him a rash, and a young beta teen who kept coming in with fake symptoms so she could flirt with him. And then there was the woman waiting in the lobby who didn't seem to know how to control her two alpha twins who were running around loudly making a mess.

Needless to say, Castiel was annoyed and had a serious migraine.

He had been working as a doctor for years at his brother Michaels private hospital. Michaels hospital was one of the best in the country and had a team of highly recommended and most skilled doctors tending to their patients, so of course they came at a high price.

Offering the best service was taking its toll on Castiel however since he was not allowed to even snap a his patients, since they were paying good money to be treated by him. It really got on his nerves since most of his patients were a bunch of rich, pompous assholes who thought they could talk to him however they wanted. He was their fucking doctor for Christ sake! The one in charge of their health, and yet only some treated him with the respect he deserved.

And then there was the occasional bratty teenagers.

"Beverly, for the last time. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Castiel shouted at the young Beta girl.

"Are you sure Doctor Novak?" The teenage girl pouted. She was actually eighteen years old and a senior in highschool.

"I'm pretty sure I felt a lump in my left breast, I could have breast cancer for all you know!" She insisted. "Just feel it to check, you never know."

Castiel sighed. God, this was embarassing, not to mention pathetic.

"Beverly, I'm sick of you coming in here with all these ridiculous stories. Now I let you off the first time because I felt sorry for you. Obviously you just want some attention, but this is getting out of hand. If you continue doing things like this I'm to have to tell your parents, understand." Cas said firmly.

Beverly huffed then folded her arms, clearly upset. She glanced at Castiels frowning face then finally relented.

"Ugh! Fine, Jesus you don't have to be so mean. Its not my fault I think your cute." She said looking disappointed by his reaction.

"Beverly. You do realize that there are actual sick patients out there who are waiting for me to see them right?"

The young beta at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"Fine, I'll leave now." She said grabbing her jacket and hopping off the table. 

Cas watched relieved as the girl finally headed for the door. His heart soon sank however when she suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Wait before I go, there is actually something serious I wanted to talk to you about."

Cas groaned and rubbed his temple, feeling tired and irritated.

"What now Beverly."

"It's serious I promise. I wasn't going to mention it but you seem like a nice guy." 

"OK fine, just tell me what it is." Cas said impatiently.

"Well...my mom got me an Omega pet two years ago..." She began.

Cas nodded for her to continue.

"She's only fourteen, but she's so pretty and nice and I really love her!" The girl said excitedly.

"I've been trying not to think about it, but she's been acting kind of weird lately, like she's sick or something, but mom won't let me take her to the omega clinic and-"

"Beverly, you know we only treat people here." Castiel said quickly when he realized where the girl was going with this.

"I know but, mom won't even let me take her to the Omega clinic to get her checked out! She keeps saying its a waste of money. But my pet seems so weak lately, and even if we take her to the clinic I don't even think they'll treat her right if it turns out to be something serious!" Beverly shouted, clearly getting upset.

Her fist were clenched as she continued speaking. "You know most of those so called omega caretakers are just a bunch of vets! They don't know how to treat omegas properly. I need to take her to a real doctor."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temple. Honestly, he really didn't understand why those clinics even existed. Sure they were good at putting down unwanted pets without things getting messy, but were their other services really nessesary? Why would anyone care if an omega got sick? Most of the alphas and Betas who brought their omegas to the omega clinics were wealthy pet owners. If their omega got sick or even died what did it matter anyway? They could always just buy a new omega from the training academy, so what was the big deal?

"Beverly, you should really stop worrying about your pet." Cas said to the young girl, attempting to comfort her. "If she gets too sick you can always just take her to the clinic and put her down, free of cost. After that just buy yourself a new prettier pet at the training academy. You can even try buying one at the slave markets, their a lot cheaper there and some are just as pretty as the ones from the academy."

Beverly stared at him, appalled.

There was a pregnant pause before the young Beta finally spoke again.

"I can't believe your just said that!" The girl said angrily.  

"You sound just as insensitive as my mom...I...I thought you were different. Aren't doctors suppose to care about people's health and well being?!"

"Yes Beverly! Doctors definately do care about people, but not pets!" Castiel snapped "And why are you so upset about me simple suggesting you get a new pet? It's what owners do if their pet happens to pass away."

"I don't ever want a new pet. I love my old one and I just want her to get better! She's important to me, and I want her to get the best treatment."

Castiel stared at the young confusing girl in silence, not sure what to say to her.

It was Beverly's turn to sigh in frustration now. "You know...you suddenly look really, really unattractive." She said sadly before turning to leave and slamming the door shut behind her.

Cas stared at the close door long after Beverly had left, before finally coming back to his senses.

Teenagers, he thought bitterly. Some just didn't understand how society worked. It was ridiculous for the young girl to become attached to her omega pet. What if it suddenly got really sick and died? Or her mom decided to sell it? What then? And how the hell did she become so attached anyway? It was just an omega after all. He guessed betas were a lot more foolish and sentimental than Alphas when it came to their pets.

But, who cared really. Why was he even still thinking about this.

He had other actual sick patients to tend to.

*****

After Castiel had left work he started feeling a lot better the further away he drove from the hospital. God, it was as if all those annoying rich patients were draining his life force, somehow making him sick while he made them better.

Cas chuckled to himself as he drove down the road. He was just tired really. Work could get stressing at times. But none of that mattered now since when he got home, that beautiful little omega would be waiting for him.

Yes, today was the day it was going to arrive. His new Omega pet. He had not allowed himself to think about the pretty little thing all day choosing instead to focus on his work. However, now that he was on his way home he could allow himself to fantasize about the arrival of his new pet all he wanted.

It was his first time owning a pet so of course he was feeling some level of excitement. The pet was really pretty and submissive after all. He could just imagine having it service him in his bedroom, perhaps even in his study or while he relaxed in his living room, watching TV after a long day at work.

And of course Cas could use it breed his pups. He had not mentioned It to anyone but he had been longing for pups for a while now. Maybe a litter of four. He didn't expect much from the little omega of course, after all it was still young. 

Most twelve and thirteen year old omegas could only give birth to one or two pups into their first pregnancy. But that didn't really matter to Castiel since he would probably be keeping the omega for a long while, which meant he would have plenty of time to breed it. The omega was young and beautiful after all and would probably last long before Cas grew tired of it.

He wondered if he had bought all the necessary things for his bitches arrival. 

The day before Cas had seen an advertisement advertising healthy omega food. The advertisement had shown a young woman  pouring a huge bag of chunks of light brown food into a bowl, while a young female omega crawled over and happily ate it up. It didn't really look appetizing to Castiel, but the advertisement insisted that all growing omegas loved Charlie's Omega Feed. So later that day Cas went out and brought two bags for his new omega. The bag did say it had all the right ingredients for healthy omegas so he figured his new pet would like it.

On his way home Cas had also bought a colar and a huge omega sized kenel for his omega to sleep in, as well as a few dog beds.

Cas was almost at his house now. He drove past houses and trees in his neighborhood where most of the homes looked basically the same.

There were huge, well built houses, surrounded by beautiful gardens and of course two or three fancy cars parked in the driveways.

It was a nice neighborhood to live in and mostly wealthy Alphas and betas lived there with their families. Most were Alpha and Beta lawyers, doctors or business men who owned fancy cars, and pretty omegas as a show of their wealth. Most like Beverly's mother even bought omega pets for their children to play with. Some had one or two cooking and cleaning while using them to breed their pups as well.

Couples in society always consisted of two alphas, two betas or a beta and an Alpha. Since Omegas were better at having pups, most couples bought their pups at breeding farms. 

It was risky for female alphas to carry pups, since there was a chance it could end with both the alpha and the pup dying, so most couples didnt even risk it. For female betas, the risk was far lesser, however most wealthy beta couples preferred to buy alpha children from the breeding farms. Alpha pups were more expensive but many wealthier couples could afford them, while less wealthy couples simply purchased betas who were cheaper.

Couples that brought omegas to use to breed their pups had no idea what dynamic their pups would be. Quite often they would keep the alpha or beta pups, and sell or donate the omega ones to the training academy. At the breeding farms alphas and beta pups were sold to couples, while omegas were sent  to Training Academies to be trained so they would grow up to be good little pets and breeders.

Cas found that he never really fit into the social circle of the wealthy alphas and betas even though he lived in the same neighborhood as them. He figured he would fit in much better now that he would have a pet to parade around on a leash like the other Alphas did.

Pulling up to the driveway Castiel spotted the box sitting infront of his home. No doubt his beautiful new omega was curled up inside it waiting for him.

Once his car was parked he got out and took the box inside with him. He noticed that their were small holes on the side of the box, obviously so the omega could have oxygen to breath. There was also something written on the side but Cas ignored that, deciding to read what it said latter.

The box wasn't that easy to carry but once it was inside, Castiel brought it into the living room and placed it on the floor.

Opening the box Cas noticed there was a light blue cage inside, one of those type that only had bars at the front of it They definitely weren't joking when they had said they would wrap his gift.

Feeling annoyed, Cas lifted the cage out of the box then placed it on the floor, then kneeling down he peered inside to take a look at his new omega.

Castiel stared in shock and confusion when he saw what was inside.

Was this a joke? 

Bright green, frightened eyes stared out at him as Cas stared back at the thing lying curled up in the small cramped cage. Its entire body was shaking as if it was cold or sick, while its arms were hugging it's knees to its chest.

Its appearance alone had Castiels face twisting in repulsion and disgust. It looked sick and malnourished, with dark bruises visible covering different areas on its body. It also looked much older than the average omega pet, possible nineteen or twenty years years old. The omega was a scrawny, unattractive, starved little bitch that was definitely not the omega pet Cas had ordered from his brothers academy. Why would his brother send him such a ghastly thing?

Castiel stood up angrily and began pacing back and fourth as his mind racked to find an answer to what exactly was going on here.

His exitement at the arrival of his new pet had slowly wilted like a dying rose. Now Cas could only feel anger, like boiling hot lava rising up inside of him. Was his brother playing some kind of sick joke on him? He knew Lucifer could be a complete dick at times, but this was going to far!

Damn it! He should have seen this coming. When had Lucifer ever given him a free anything?!

He could hear the stupid omega whining pitifully, clearly sensing that the alpha was upset.

Cas ignored the distressed creature and continued his pacing, contemplating what he would do next.

Well there was no way in hell he was keeping the damaged thing, so he could check that off his list. Judging by the omegas less than apealing appearance Cas could only assume it was actually meant to be delivered to an Omega clinic to be put down. 

That must be it, Cas thought as he suddenly stopped his pacing. Perhaps he had simply gotten the wrong delivery. He knew his brother could be a sick fuck at times, but he really didn't think Lucifer would send him such a damaged omega slave, just so he could sit and laugh at the fact that he had managed to piss his brother off.

Remembering the writing  he had noticed written on the side of the box Cas picked it up and  began to read it.

From: Novak Breeding Farm #6  
Product: Omega #7818 (DEAN)  
Delivered to: Alpha Castiel Novak at Address: Palm Shores, Coulton rd. 

It was his address alright, but the omega definitely wasn't the one he had ordered. This omegas number was different and he was certain the pet he had wanted had not come with a name.

"Dean." Cas said the name of the little omega currently still curled up in its cage. It was a nice name that rolled easily off his tongue. Easy to remember and pronounce. It had a nice ring to it and certainly sounded a lot better than "Castiel."

Not that it mattered. Now that he knew that the arrival of this "Dean" instead of his pretty brown eyed omega, was probably due to some mix up, he was going to march right down to the academy and straighten this whole thing out.

All Cas had to do was find the beta woman he had ordered the young pet from the other day, and explain that he had not received his rightful "gift" as promised, and had gotten used bitch from his brothers breeding farm instead. He would make sure to bring Dean as evidence as well as to return it to its rightful owners. Then they could send it off to wherever the hell they were sending it, before the wretched thing landed on Castiels doorstep in the first place.

He would have to do all this tommarow evening after work. Until then he would just have to keep Dean for the night. 

Now that Cas had seemingly figured everything out, he decided he should probably start cooking himself some dinner.

As for Dean, well Cas was certain it could survive one more night in the cage since he had no intention of taking the omega out. He didn't want it wondering around bothering him, or touching his furniture...then again it didn't really look like it was strong  enough to move anywhere.

But still, he should just leave it in the cage. He didn't want to have to look at the pitiful little thing anyway.

Making his mind up about that, Castiel headed towards the kitchen to start preparing his dinner.

*****

Dean looked out the cage bars in fear  and confusion as he laid curled up in the tight constricted space. Where was he? And who was this strange new alpha?

The place he was in now looked so much different from the breeding farm. He could see walls painted in bright beautiful colors, with fancy paintings hanging from them. He could also see strange furniture' unlike anything he had ever seen before. It all looked so presentable, and nice. 

Back at the breeding farm everything was dark and gloomy. While he was there chained up in his stall, he couldn't remember ever being allowed to glimpse the light of day, or smell fresh air. There was nothing but the horrible smell of omegas in heat and sex. He had no idea what awaited him now, but dean was glad he was no longer at the farm.

He didn't remember much about his journey to his new alphas home. 

During the ride in the trunk of the car Dean had mostly slept throughout the entire drive, weak from hunger and exhaustion. He was aware that sometime during the drive the car had come to a stop. He didn't know where it had stopped at or why, he had only felt the car come to a halt, then heard as the alpha opened the car door, stepped out then slam the door shut behind him. Dean heard the sounds of retreating footsteps as the alpha walked away. After waiting for a while moments later, Dean was out like a light once again.

When Dean woke again his cage was being lowerd into a box then sealed shut. He had panicked at first at the knowledge that he was being locked in a cage, sealed within a box, but soon he fell asleep again and didn't have to worry about anything for awhile.

The next time Dean woke up the cage was being taken out of the box, then beautiful blue eyes were peering inside the cage at him.

Dean had cringed and gaped at his new master, noticing that his fear was causing him to tremble. He wasn't cold, just frightened. There was always the chance that this strange new alpha was going to be the one doing the merciful task of killing him. 

The Alpha had looked curious to see him, but then his face quickly shifted to anger and disgust, then the alpha stood and was pacing around angrily.

He could smell rage pouring off the Alpha in waves, strong enough to make Dean cough, not that the alpha seemed to notice.

Dean was so afraid and confused. He had just arrived at this new place and already he had somehow managed to piss off his new alpha, without even knowing how. Perhaps he simple hated Dean's appearance, after all he was hideous. He wasn't sure why it mattered though, since he was certain something as damaged and worthless as him would not be permitted to live much longer.

He noticed the alpha had finished pacing and was moving away from the cage. Dean watched as the legs walked around the corner and disappeared into another room.

And then Dean was alone.

The cage was awfully small and Dean wished the alpha had at least taken him out of it so he could move around a bit, maybe stretch his limbs a little. His body already hurt from all the bruising and inside the cage felt quite suffocating.

On top of all that, Deans bladder felt like it was going to burst. It was something he had been trying his best to ignore but the pressure was starting to get overwhelming. 

He tried not to move at all afraid the slightest movement would cause him to wet himself. He couldn't afford to have something like that happen, especially not on his is first day arriving at this new place. Who knew what gruesome punishment he would receive from the alpha if he did something so disgusting. He knew all alphas got a kick out of punishing Omegas. He could rember seeing a tent in the pants of the alpha who had finished whipping him that dreadful day back at the training academy.  For some sick reason, the man had gotten some sick twisted pleasure, from simple whipping Dean and watching as he writhed and cried out in pain.

He shuddered at the memory then paused when he smelled the aroma of something heavenly drifting into the room.

God, it smelt amazing. What was that? 

Deans empty stomach chose that moment to grumble, and so he figured the smell was probably human food. Deans mouth began to water. He would do aything to taste something that could have such a delectable aroma. He had never tasted human food before but he was certain it tasted much better than the gruell and slop he had been eating all his life, after all it certainly smelt a whole lot better. 

Dean knew he shouldn't be thinking about such things. He should be happy with what ever type of food his masters decided to feed him, after all he was just a worthless, stupid omega. He should be glad his alphas even took the time out to feed him at all and accept whatever was given to him when they did.  

God, Dean was feeling so much discomfort. There was just pain everywhere. His chest, his joints and even his used hole hurt immensely.  
He squirmed slightly, making one small movement, and suddenly the pressure in his bladder was released. Dean felt relief then dread as he realized what he had done when he felt the warmth between his thighs. He could only watch with panicking eyes as some if his urine ran out of the cage and down onto the floor.

Dean whimpered as he began shaking even harder than before. The Alpha was certainly going to punish him now.

*****

Castiel stood in his kitchen mincing some vegetables on a cutting board, before moving over to the stove and adding it to his stew.

The aroma smelt devine, and even though his siblings mocked him for it, he was glad he knew how to cook. However he wasn't adverse to having someone cook for him, and as soon as he got his proper omega he would allow it to cook his meals. He didn't mind cooking and doing simple household work, but it was a bit embarrassing since such jobs were reserved for omegas. They were far more suited to do such works, and it was quite unsightly to see people, especially alphas doing them.

No wonder Cas didn't fit in with the people in his neighborhood. He should have gotten an Omega years ago. He couldn't wait until he got this whole mix up sorted out.

Cas sighed then pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was need to dwell on the matter now, after all It would most likely just make him upset. Better to just focus on preparing his dinner.

It was moments later when Cas had finish cooking and was going into the living room to set the table, that he noticed the mess the omega had made.

He could see the golden fluid sitting there looking offensive on his polished, tiled floors, leading from the omegas cage.

Goddammit! Stupid fucking Omegas.

Was the little bitch trying to get him upset?!

"Fuck!" Cas swore out loud then stomped back into the kitchen to put back up the plate and silverware.

When he came back from into the living room he opened the cage the  reached inside and pulled the omega out. Damn, it felt like a sack if bones.

Placing Dean on the floor Castiel stared at it with both pity and disgust. It was crying and shaking weakly, tears running down its face. Now that Cas could see it more clearly, he noticed that it looked alot more damaged than he had previously thought. He was certain that ribs were not suppose to protrude like that. Cas had also noticed old fading scars of what were obviously whip marks running across its back.

He knew that any good alpha would immediately romove their belt, and deliver a beating to their omega for creating such a mess, but Dean looked so thin and weak, Castiel was certain that even a light shove would send the creature toppling over. 

Besides, he could smell the fear that the omega was emitting, mixed with the strong smell of his urine. Cas decided that the fact that he was so frightened would have to serve as punishment enough.

He turned and glared at the pool of piss sitting there on his floor. Now he wold have to clean that up, then he would have to clean out the cage  before he could place Dean back inside it, and of course he would have give the omega a bath.

Damnmit! Why the hell did It seem like he was doing more work now that he had an omega, than before when he did not. The problem still remained that he had gotten the wrong one. He couldn't wait to toss this troublesome bitch back to the people at the academy, but for now he had to clean up this mess.

*****

Dean was very confused. He seemed to be like that a lot lately. Why wasn't the alpha beating him already? He was clearly upset but still dean had not recieved any vicious kicks or punches like he had expected.

"Follow me Dean." The alpha said to him.

The alpha turned to leave clearly expecting dean to do as he was told, and Dean immediately sat up and crawled at a painfully slow pace behind him. He wondered if Cas was taking him to a special place to torture him. Deans mind flashed back to the very first time he been whipped before he shuddered then forced himself to think of something else 

Castiel turned and looked back at the bitch, crawling slowly behind him. It was moving way too slowly but Cas didn't bother to tell it to move faster, since every move that the omega made looked like it caused him great pain and discomfort.

Dean was trying his best to keep up with the alpha, but he was so weak from hunger and pain that he was finding it to be quite difficult.

Castiel made a sound of disgust and annoyance when he realized that if he wanted to get this over and done with, he would have to carry the pathetic thing to the bathroom himself.

Reluctantly Cas knealt down and picked up the surprised omega then carried it bridal style towards the bathroom. The omega felt strangely light and bony in Castiels arms.

Dean clung to the alphas shirt, afraid the alpha might drop him. It felt strange to be carried in such a manner. He new he was moving too slowly, but it seemed strange that the alpha was carrying dean instead if letting him continue to crawl to wherever it was the alpha was taking him

Dean couldn't help but notice that the alpha looked upset. That was understandable since no one in their right mind would want to carry an omega who reeked of piss.

Inside the bathroom Castiel placed Dean on the floor then began filling the tub with water. 

The floor felt cold against Deans ass but he didn't dare utter a word if complaint to the Alpha.

Cas poured some liquid soap into the water that had a freash lavender aroma, then took Dean up and lowered him into the warm water.

Dean gasp in shock when he suddenly felt himself being placed into the tub of water, but soon found himself sighing in content and pleasure as he sank the into the warm soapy water.

"OK bitch, use this scrub yourself." Cas said showing Dean a sponge.

Cas soaked the sponge in the water then used it to scrub all over Deans battered body. Handing the sponge to the omega he watched as it imediately did what the alpha had done.

Now that the omega was busy bathing himself, he could go clean up the mess in the living room. Cas knew it wasn't very wise of him to allow the omega to have a warm bath in his bathroom since most pet owners just hosed their bitches down in their back yards are allowed them to take cold showers in a separate bathroom. Castiel didn't want to bring the omega out side where someone could see it, and he doubt letting the omega stand under a shower, if it even could stand, would get rid of the awful way it smelled. It was simple better and more convenient to let it soak in the tub.

Dean would be gone tommarow anyway, and since it was most likely going to get put down it didn't hurt yo give the poor thing one small instance of luxury in its life. And Beverly had the nerve to call him insensitive? Cas snorted incredulously.

After mopping up the mess Dean had made and cleaning out the cage, which took longer than he expected Cas went back to the bathroom to check on Dean.

Dean was in heaven. The water was now cold and had turned a light brown color by the time Dean had finished bathing, but dean had enjoyed the bath greatly. He had never taken a bath before in his life and found the experience quite enjoyable. He rembered back at the breeding farm being lined up against a wall with a bunch of other omegas, naked and shivering while the alphas spayed water on them with a hose. It was an unpleasant thing that was done three times a week to clean the omegas. Usually after an omega had been fucked it was expected  wipe it self down using a sponge and a bucket of cold water that was placed in its stall. It was the same water they were given to drink and a smart omega would drink a good anmount from the bucket as soon as it was placed in their stall, then they could use the rest of the water to clean themselves off when the alphas came to fuck them throughout the day.

Dean gasped in fear when the alpha suddenly entered the bathroom. Sitting up Dean looked at the alpha happily, wondering if he had done a good job of bathing himself. 

Cas shook his head at the sight of the omega. It had neglected to wash its hair, not to mention the water in the tub looked positively filthy. He probably needed to bathe several more time before it was actually clean, but Castiel wasn't going to waste anymore of his hot water, or his soap on the omega.

After taking Dean out of the tub and wrapping him in a huge fluffy towel, he drained the tub of the dirty water then carried dean back into the living room. The tub was now just as filthy as Dean had been, and he would also have to give it a good cleaning later.

Cas put dean on his sofa before retrieving one of the dog beds he had bought the following day and transferred dean to it.

He took the towel from around dean who was now dry and went to put it in a basket to be washed when he did his laundry. When he came back he noticed dean was curled up on the dog bed looking content. Good, he could sleep there until morning came. Cas would put Dean back in the cage then.

Now that  he was finished with dean who could finally eat his dinner. Cas hated the fact that he had to spend his evening cleaning up after some omega  like some god damn caretaker.

He had not even got the chance eat anything yet.

Dean actually felt some sort of happiness lying on a comfortable dog bed, and feeling a lot cleaner than he had felt in days. He was still hungry and thirsty but at least he was clean and no longer locked inside the cage.

He really liked this new alpha. After all Dean had wet himself and the alphas floor, yet the alpha had not punished him like he should have. He had even given Dean the first real bathe he had ever has in his entire life. The alpha was definitely a really good person.

He wondered if the alpha was planning to keep him. If the Alpha did in fact mean to keep Dean, even though dean couldn't think of a reason why, he would make sure to do everything to please the alpha. He would follow every command that was given to him. 

Sighing in content, dean tried his best to ignore the hunger gnawing at his empty stomach as he closed his eyes and thought of his kind new Alpha.

After taking a quick shower and changing his chlothes, Castiel went into the kitchen to heat up his stew. He decided to eat it in the kitchen instead of in the living room where the stupid omega was. The last thing he needed was to have the starving bitch staring at him while he ate. He wasn't going to waste anything else on the dying creature. He had briefly considering giving it some of the omega feed he had bought for his real pet, but decided he should save it for when he got his pet the next day. 

Cas knew the stew was delicious, he had never cooked a meal that didn't taste amazing, yet for some reason it tasted like he was eating ash. Just thinking about the omega lying on the dog bed, so starved that Cas could see its protruding ribs made him lose his appetite.

He soon  found himself taking up the bowl of stew and bringing it to the living room, then placing it in front of the omega.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up when he heard approaching footsteps. He perkeed up when he saw his master coming towards him. If Dean had a tail it would be wagging. Confusion quickly replaced the happiness however, when the alpha placed a bowl of food in front of him. 

Was this some kind of test? No doubt the alpha might just be testing Dean to see if he was a good bitch who knew what was meant for him and wasn't. Dean knew that people food was not meant for omegas and that he shouldn't eat anything unless his Master told him to.

Deans mouth had began the water at the sight of the food. He swallowed and stared longingly at it but he didn't dare move closer to touch it, even though his stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. If this was some kind of test it was a cruel one indeed.

Castiel realized right away that Dean was an obedient omega and wouldn't dare eat until his alpha gave him permission to. Cas knew that omegas couldn't think for themselves and often needed an Alpha to tell them what to do. He was impressed by Deans self control since he was obviously tempted to eat.

"Go on Dean, you can eat it." Cas said smiling at the omega.

At the alphas words the omega immediately shoved its face into the bowl and began to eat the stew ravenously.

Dean was amazed at how delicious the food that humans ate tasted.

It was just as he suspected, real food was a million times better than food for omegas. 

He ate up the food in the bowl quickly, not caring if it made him sick. He was also getting some on his face because of the way he was eating but that didn't bother him either.

"Slow down Dean, you dont want to make yourself sick." Dean heard his alpha say. Reluctantly he tried to do as he was told and eat a little slower.

As Cas watched Dean eat he felt a little better about himself knowing he had fed the omega. He didn't know why he felt the need to do such a thing, after all Dean seemed to be quite worthless. Only omegas who could no longer have pups were sent away from breeding farms. It was their one purpose in life, and only death was left for an omega who failed at their task.

As Dean finished eating and was now licking the bowl clean Cas leaned down and patted its head, smiling as Dean looked up at him happily.

He noticed that Deans face was a lot prettier than he had initially thought. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of green and his eyelashes thick and dark. Yes, he was actually pretty, and Cas was certain that if Dean was younger and healthier he would gladly keep it as his pet.

But Dean wasn't any of those things. He was far too old to be Castiels new pet, and he was the most unhealthy omega Cas had ever laid his eyes on. Dean should be glad that tommarow when Cas took him to the academy they would most likely put him down.

He wished someone had shown the omega some mercy, and had done it before Dean had gotten this bad.

No one in their right mind would keep such a battered bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas commonly refer to omegas as "Bitch"
> 
> Omegas often call alphas, master or just Alpha.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> OK I have to add this so people don't get confused. Cas is not going to be a dick for long. This is only the second chapter and I want the story to seem realistic since it doesn't make sense for him to change over night. For now your just suppose to notice the little things about Cas. Like the fact that he doesn't fit in with the alphas and betas in his neighborhood, or the fact that he feeds dean even though he thinks dean is worthless, or the fact that he notices that dean is actually beautiful despite all the bruises. For now its just a the little things, but Cas will change. Pinkie promise ☺


	3. Something worth keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to work with Cas, and Castiels day doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to reply to a comment and my phone started acting weird and I ended up deleting this chapter :( I'm so so so so so very sorry! I'm having trouble even typing this right now :( ....god I feel depressed. Sorry to everyone whose comments got deleated.

Dean was lying facedown in the cramped stall. He could feel the Alpha behind him holding him down with a rough hand on his head, pressing the side of his face against the cold, dirty floor. Dean’s body rocked back and fourth as the alpha moved above him.

"Do you like that, little omega?" The alpha growled. They always asked if he liked it, even though they never cared if he did. It wasn’t meant to be enjoyable for an omega. This was something Dean had learned at the training academy. It was about the alpha’s pleasure, not his.

A good omega lived to please their alpha. Dean wanted to be a good omega.

He tried not to sob and whimper too much as he was brutally fucked. He tried his best to endure it, because this was what he was meant to do. He’d been made to be fucked and used.

The alpha groaned and suddenly pulled out his cock.

"Turn over, Bitch," he grunted. 

Dean quickly did as he was told. Rolling onto his back he widened his legs, noticing with fear that there was blood on the alpha’s still-erect cock. Yeah, that happened sometime.

Dean cried out as the alpha positioned himself back beis legs and thrust his cock back inside. His scream was met with a vicious slap in his face. It came so suddenly and with such force his head snapped sideways with a painful cracking sound. 

He stopped his crying immediately after that, but was not the least bit surprised when the alpha continued to slap him. Of course, this only got his crying started again, which just made the alpha hit him harder. Dean was certain that when the alpha was finished, his entire face would be unrecognizable.

The pain continued, the thrusting, the growls, the cruel blows to his face and Dean cried through it all, his tears mixing with his blood as it ran down his face.

When he woke up he was still crying.

Dean shook violently as fat tears slid down his cheeks. Opening his eyes, the omega gasped and made a loud sound of distress as he was met with pitch darkness. 

For a moment, Dean thought he was back at the breeding farm before the realization of his true surroundings set in. He was lying on a soft, comfortable dog bed instead of the cold, dirty stall back at his old home. The air was also fresh and breathable, unlike the disgusting smell that always filled the breeding farm.

The omega remembered what had happened that evening when he had met his new alpha. Dean smiled as his master’s beautiful face filled his mind. The silky, smooth black hair and the perfectly shaped face. He especially loved Master’s bright blue eyes and his kind behavior. 

Master’s kindness was what Dean remembered specifically, mostly because he knew a worthless omega like him did not deserve it. Master had given him a bath and a comfortable place to sleep. Furthermore, he was kind enough to even feed his unworthy omega. And with human food none-the-less! 

This had surprised Dean the most- all the rich wonderful flavors exploding on his taste buds and the amazing aroma was almost too overwhelming. Back at the breeding farm, the slop they fed him did not taste much like anything. It did not have much of a smell either.

Dean had started thinking of the alpha as "Master" since he had come to the conclusion that the alpha did indeed intend to keep him. 

Why else would he treat him so nicely? 

Maybe he wanted Dean to cook and clean for him. He had learned those things at the training academy and was hoping he still remembered how to do them. There was a good chance that even if he did remember, he would not be able to do it properly at first, since all he had done for years was lay on his back, get fucked and breed, pups after pups. 

Maybe he would still be fucked by this alpha too. 

He did not enjoy getting fucked, of course, which was why he really hoped he still remembered how to do something else after all his long years of doing nothing but having pups. He really wanted to please Master and maybe show him that even though he was worthless and ugly, he could still be useful for something.

Dean sighed in contentment and curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his body. 

Master did not give him anything to cover himself with and he was naked and cold. But back at the farm, it had also been cold at night with nothing to cover himself, and he had never had anything so soft and comfy to sleep on like he did now. So Dean was more than okay with his current sleeping arrangements.

Castiel was lying in a field of sunflowers, staring up at a clear blue sky with a bright yellow sun. He was staring directly at the sun, yet somehow he did not feel the need to squint or look away.

"Castiel."

Turning to his right, he saw a beautiful woman lying beside him, her hair, a sea of gold splayed around her head.

"Castiel…" She called his name again in a soft angelic voice. Castiel’s blue eyes stared unwavering into her golden-brown ones as he slowly reached out toward her...

Somewhere in the distance, someone screamed.

The alpha’s eyes snapped open as he stared out at darkness.

Sighing, Castiel leaned over his bed then turned on the lamp sitting on his bedside table. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before reaching for his phone and checking the time.

Six o’clock. Dammit. Why the hell was he up so early? He should really just go back to sleep. But that was not an option since Castiel was certain he’d heard a scream. He wondered what it could have been and decided it would not hurt to go check it out.

He groaned as he got up out of bed, slipping his feet onto a pair of fluffy blue slippers, and quickly putting on his robe.

Walking sluggishly down the hall, Castiel entered the living room and switched on the lights. The first thing that caught his eyes was the thin little omega lying curled up on the dog bed, seemingly fast asleep.

Castiel had a feeling the noise that had woken him from his sleep had come from the omega, so he slowly walked over to check on it.

He stooped down and stared at the pitiful creature, first noticing that it was shaking terribly, probably from the cold. Even in his robe, Cas could feel that the living room was quite chilly, and the little omega was naked.

Castiel also noticed that the omega’s cheeks were puffy with tears, as if it had been crying. Perhaps Dean had a nightmare and had screamed out in its sleep? The alpha could remember doing that a few times in his life. Castiel nodded deciding that must have been it.

He wondered what the omega could have possibly had a nightmare about? He knew omegas that came from breeding farms spent their lives getting fucked and bred, but Castiel also knew that all omegas loved to get fucked and constantly craved an alpha’s knot. An omega’s purpose in life was to be bred and fulfilling that purpose, for any omega, was a great accomplishment. 

Perhaps Dean had a nightmare about a beating? Dean’s body was, after all, a canvas of bruises. But everyone knew that if an omega was beaten or punished then the bitch likely deserved it. Omegas weren’t usually beaten without good cause, so that didn’t seem like something for Dean to scream about.

Dean shivered and Cas noticed the omega trying to wrap his arms more tightly around himself. He hated to look at the omega’s body... all those fading bruises. No doubt Dean probably deserved them, but they were so horrible to look at.

Castiel stood and made his way back into his room. Moments later he returned with a blue blanket which he draped over the omega’s curled form.

He was surprised when the omega’s eyes slowly fluttered open and glanced around before settling on him. 

Then Dean looked down and saw the blanket covering his body. He stared at it in wonder and surprise. The omega smiled happily back up at Castiel and purred softly, rubbing his cheek against the soft blue fabric. Then he stuck his nose into it and began to inhale deeply.

Castiel smiled at the strange little omega then leaned down and patted its head.

"Get some sleep, Dean," he said before turning and heading toward the door. 

He flipped off the light switch and headed back to his room. 

Slipping back into bed and under the warm thick covers, Castiel turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. He still had a few hours of sleep left before he had to head off to work. He tried his best to clear his mind so he could quickly fall back asleep. He knew he would have a long day ahead of him.

Dean’s heart was filled with so much joy as he inhaled the smell of Master’s blanket. It had the alpha’s scent on it and it gave him a sense of safety and comfort. 

He still could not believe the alpha had given him a blanket to cover himself with. It was so warm and soft and Dean was certain he did not deserve. Yet, Master had given it to him...so maybe he did? 

Like always, Dean was confused because he could not think of one reason why he should have anything as nice as this.

But the reason didn't really matter, he was just happy that Master seemed to really like him. Otherwise, he would not be treating him so kindly.

He could tell he was going to be very happy with this Master.

*****

When Castiel awoke later in the morning, he got up and went through his daily routine.

He made his bed, brushed his teeth, showered, combed his hair, and then got dressed.

Today he would be returning the omega to the training academy after work. At the moment, Dean was still fast asleep; curled up on the dog bed and covered with the blanket he had given it earlier that morning.

Since Castiel had to go to work, the best option was to bring the omega back to the academy after he was done for the day. He wondered if it was wise to leave Dean at home all by himself. He knew omegas were stupid creatures and he did not want it wandering around. Maybe he could lock it inside the cage until he came back home.

Cas thought about this as he made a cup of coffee. He did not have time for breakfast and decided that coffee would be enough to get him through the day, at least until lunch. 

He did not bother to feed the omega. He was sure Dean would be okay for the day. He’d given the omega a fair amount of stew the night before and, given its skinniness, the bitch was obviously used to going without much food for long periods.

Maybe he should just take Dean to work with him. He could keep him in the cage in his office, then he would not have to drive all the way home to get Dean after work. He could just bring the omega directly to the academy.

The faster he got rid of it the better. The more he thought about the omega... looked at it, the more he realized he was starting to not mind taking care of it. It was probably the doctor in him, wanting to care for people who were sick. 

But Dean wasn’t a person, he was just an omega.

After he finished drinking his coffee, Castiel got the cage and brought it into the living room. Dean, now awake, sat up and watched the alpha approach curiously.

Cas noticed the small round breasts, visible on the small omega and realized Dean was lactating. He guessed he could find a pump when he got to the hospital the omega could use to suck out its milk.

Castiel placed the cage in front of Dean and opened it up.

"Get inside, Dean." 

Dean looked very confused but he did not hesitate to follow the alpha’s command. He quickly crawled into the cage. Castiel noticed that he took the blanket with him but didn’t say anything about it.

Closing the cage door, Cas picked it up and carried it outside to his car and placed it in the trunk.

After closing up the house, he started up his car and headed off to work.

Dean wondered if confusion would be the constant state of his mind from now on. He was practically purring with glee when he woken from to the sounds of the alpha moving around in the kitchen. 

But that happiness had quickly diminished.

When he saw the alpha coming toward him with the cage, he first wondered what he had done wrong. Why was he going back in the cage? 

He was so scared and worried but he did not dare disobey when Master told him to get in, clutching the blanket and taking it along with him. Grateful the alpha let him keep it.

Once he was inside, Dean was even more dismayed when the alpha carried the cage outside and slowly lowered him into the trunk, shutting the cage inside. 

Dean released a low pitiful whine of distress and began to cry softly. Things did not seem good and he was now beginning to suspect the worst. This was an exact mirror of when he had been carried away from the breeding farm: locked in a cage, inside a car trunk. 

What if the alpha was giving him away? What if after one night Master had decided that he did not want to keep him after all? 

That couldn't be it; Dean struggled to convince himself. Not since Master had treated him so kindly. Master was kind and good. 

Dean was certain someone who had been so nice to him would not just toss him away.

Despite the fact that he was damaged and worthless, Master seemed to want him, and Dean decided to cling to that thought. He hoped he was right. As the darkness engulfed him, he closed his eyes and buried his nose into the blanket, inhaling deeply, basking in the comfort of his kind alpha’s smell.

Castiel parked his car in his reserved parking space, then stepped out and went around to the trunk to remove the omega.

He carried it inside with him knowing at least one person would ask about the cage. To his annoyance, the first person to greet him was his brother. Michael was discussing something with another doctor, who nodded and walked away as Castiel approached them.

"Castiel, good morning." The older alpha greeted with one of those smiles Castiel never trusted.

"Good morning, Michael." Castiel replied, keeping a neutral look on his face.

Michael glanced at the cage containing the omega.

"So, I take it you finally got the omega from Lucifer! That's good. About time you had a bitch of your own, little brother." Michael said as he leaned down to take a closer look at the omega, frowning when he noticed what was inside.

He looked up at Castiel with an incredulous look on his face.

Castiel sighed. "Things didn't turn out exactly how I expected them to. There was some sort of mix up," he explained.

Michael straightened and chuckled softly.

"I think Lucifer simply fucked you over." Michael said, still laughing. "I mean, look at that thing, Cas! It looks ready to be put down. Did you bring it here to do it yourself or something?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I'm going to return him to the academy. I need to bring him in to show that I didn't receive the right one."

"I still think Lucifer might just be fucking with you. He can be a dick at times." 

Michael commented. "I mean look at the bitch; it looks completely emaciated."

"Yeah, the box said it came from a breeding farm."

"A breeding farm? Well it makes sense the way it looks. Damn, Lucifer really knows how to amuse himself."

"Well I can't wait to just sort this whole thing out, so I can get a proper omega. A real pet."  Castiel glared down at the cage.

Inside the cage Dean sobbed weakly, shaking all over at the alphas’ conversation. He clutched at the blanket as tears rolled down his cheeks, his alpha’s obvious rejection shattering his heart into a million pieces. 

Master didn't want him after all. He had been wrong from the beginning: the kindness the alpha had shown him didn't mean anything. He was going to get rid of him. 

From what Dean had gathered from the alphas’ conversation, his delivery to Master was just some sort of mix up and he was going to be returned to an academy so he could get a "proper" omega. A real "pet". He didn't want a used breeder who could not even breed anymore.

Master wanted a pet, not a damaged bitch. 

Dean knew with the whip marks running across his back he would never be fit to be a pet. At least not one a master could actually be proud of or show off to people. No, he was nothing to be proud of.

Why had he fooled himself into believing that something like him might be wanted by anyone? He was so worthless and the kind alpha wanted and deserved something better. Dean was only sorry he had foolishly convinced himself that just because the alpha showed him some kindness, it meant he had wanted to keep him.

Stupid bitch! That’s what he was, a… Stupid. Omega. Bitch. He felt like slapping himself. How could he have ever thought any alpha would want him?

Perhaps the alpha had simply felt pity for him. He knew it wasn't something that he deserved to have directed at him, but he was a damaged, pitiful thing... It made sense that such a good alpha might have felt sorry for him and decided to show him some affection.

Dean continued to sniff at the blanket still enjoying the alpha’s scent despite his heartbreak.

Part of him wished now he had never met the alpha. He had been resigned to his fate after they had taken him from the breeding farm. The omega knew after his miscarriage his life had come to an end, that he would be sent away and killed. He had accepted this and had even welcomed it as a mercy.

But then Dean was unlucky enough to meet this new master... who wasn't really his master at all; who had been so nice to him. Now Dean was sad that he’d be put down. He wished he could stay with the alpha forever, and maybe be a pet... Maybe breed pups for the alpha... he’d even take his master’s knot every night like a good bitch. 

Even though Dean wanted to do these things for Master so badly, he knew he couldn't. He wasn't fit to be a pet. He could no longer breed pups and he wasn't particularly good at taking a knot, since he couldn’t seem to be fucked without whining and crying. 

Though all the omegas at the breeding farm whimpered and cried too. 

Dean bet real pets didn't whine or cry when they were fucked by an alpha. He bet they enjoyed it, or at least knew how to pretend like they did. Dean knew now that he would be good if he given the chance to take Master’s knot. He was certain he wouldn't cry if it was someone he wanted to be with, and he wanted to be with Master.

*****

Still locked inside of the cage on the floor in his office, Castiel could hear the omega whining in his cage.

He had left Dean for a moment to locate a breast pump for him, which he had quickly found and returned back to the office with.

Castiel took Dean out of his cage and set him on the floor. He then handed the pump to the omega. It reached out and took it with shaky hands. Castiel noticed that it was crying again which he thought was terrible annoying. 

Why the hell was the stupid thing crying anyway?

Dean took the pump and stared at it like it was the most complicated contraption he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

"Use that to pump the milk from your breasts." Castiel directed.

When the omega continued to stare at him with that same dumb look, Castiel sighed then showed him how to use it. Dean quickly caught on and sat, using the pump as the alpha instructed.

Castiel stood, and after watching another minute, decided it was okay to leave. The omega had yet to disobey an order from him and seemed obedient enough. He would just leave the bitch in his office for the day and come back for him when he was done with work. 

He had a lot of patients to tend to and didn't think that it was necessary spend all his valuable time to watch a broken mistake of a bitch.

"Dean, after you finish pumping out your milk, I want you to get back in your cage... And don't touch anything while I'm gone," The alpha said sternly.

Dean nodded as he continued to pump out his milk.

Castiel glared at the omega for a while before turning to leave. Dean’s face was still stained with tears and the blue blanket was still draped over his shoulders. Cas noticed he seemed to have gotten quite attached to that thing for some reason, but he didn't think too much more about it. He left the office, closing the door behind him.

After Dean finished pumping out all his milk, he did exactly what Master said and went right back into his cage, making sure to close the cage door behind him.

He hated the cage, hated the way he had to curl up in the small, restricting space. But he wouldn't dare disobey an order from an alpha. Omegas were not supposed to feel comfortable, their job was to do whatever their alphas told them to do. 

Dean understood that. He wanted to be a good, obedient omega, one that alpha Castiel would want to keep.

Tears began to roll down Dean’s cheeks again. He hated being alone, and wished he could spend his last moments with Master. He wanted to be with the person who had shown him the most kindness in his horrible pathetic life. 

Even now, Master was still showing him such kindness, even though he didn't even want him. Dean realized how nice it was of Master to allow him to pump his milk. He could easily have left him until his breasts were swollen, and spurting milk everywhere, but Master had been considerate enough to find a pump as soon as he noticed he was lactating. 

Such a good alpha. 

He truly deserved a beautiful, young omega as his pet, not someone as ugly, old and worthless as Dean. And Dean didn't deserve such a kind alpha. 

Really, it was good that Master didn't want him.

Being alone in the cage made Dean feel so...neglected. Like he was back at the breeding farm, lying on his back, starved, and long overdue to be pumped... Forgotten. 

Just thinking about this made Dean begin to sob loudly again. He was so selfish not to mention a bad omega, because he still really wanted to spend his last moments with this alpha, even if the alpha didn't want him.

Eventually Dean cried himself to sleep. When he woke up again, it was to the sound of the office door being opened. He sat up quickly, a smile appearing on his face. Master was back! 

Dean peered through the cage bars but was quickly saddened when he saw that it was not Master after all.

"Castiel, are you in here?" Michael Novak said as he entered his younger brother’s office, a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Hmm... Must be having his lunch elsewhere." The alpha mumbled, unaware he’d voiced his thoughts out loud.

His eyes scanned the office and landed on the bright green eyes of his brother’s damaged bitch, staring at him through the cage bars. He had very beautiful eyes. 

The alpha moved in and stooped down so he could look more closely at the omega. Now that he was studying it more keenly, he realized with some amount of shock that the omega actually had a very beautiful face. 

It was thin, bruised, damaged.... but it was in fact, quite pretty.

Michael reached inside the cage, between the bars at it’s front, and brushed away a strand of light-brown hair that had fallen into the omega’s face. He tucked the strand behind the bitch’s ear and continued the stare into the depths of those magnificent emerald eyes.

Dean stared at the alpha with an innocent and curious look on his face. He felt like he should probably feel frightened or nervous having this alpha so close to him. An alpha that looked at him like so many others once did back at the breeding farm. But Dean was so use to the presence of an alpha, he was not the least bit nervous having one so close. 

Well, perhaps he was, in fact, a bit frightened, but then he was always frightened.

"Your a pretty little omega, aren't you." Michael said as he gently stroked the omega’s cheek.

"Yes... Yes, you are."

The alpha could feel his cock hardening as he ran a thumb over the omega’s soft, pink lips. He stood, opened the cage and beckoned for it omega to come out.

Slowly Dean crawled forward.

"That's a good little bitch." Michael said grinning, at the same time he began to unbuckle his pants.

The omega clutched at a blue blanket, holding it tightly against his body. The alpha didn't bother to rip it away since he knew Dean’s body was not as appealing as his face, having glimpsed it in the morning when Cas had brought it in. 

Just the thought of the omega’s scrawny, battered body almost killed Michael’s erection.

The alpha’s pants hit the floor and his hard cock stood at alert, hanging out obscenely. It was thick, long and veiny.

"Come on, little omega... You know what to do."

Dean moved closer. Yes he knew what to do. Technically Castiel was not really his master, and he knew better than to disobey an order from an alpha.

The omega took the huge hard cock in his mouth and sucked on it eagerly. There was no use being a slouch. It was better to just give the alpha what he wanted, and give it to him properly. Dean sucked the cock hard, taking it deep down his throat, making loud slurping noises. 

The alpha seemed to be enjoying himself. He closed his eyes, moaned and tilted his head back. He grabbed ahold of Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly as the omega’s head bobbed up and down. 

Saliva drooled from Dean’s mouth as he continued his sucking, lost in his actions. At least he was good at this...

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The cock fell from Dean’s mouth with an obscene popping sound as he quickly stumbled away, surprised and terrified at the angry growl of his alpha’s voice.

Castiel stood in his office doorway, staring with disgust at the scene before him.

"I asked what the fuck are you doing, Michael?!" The strong, heavy scent of rage poured from his body.

His brother rolled his eyes as he proceeded to pull back up his pants.

"Would you relax, Castiel. I was just having a bit of fun with the bitch."  Michael said grinning.

"How dare you just-"

"Would you calm down, little brother?! You’re acting as if I fucked your prized omega pet or something! All I did was get a little service from a used, worthless, battered bitch that you don't even want!"

"That does not fucking matter!" Castiel shouted.

There was a moment of silence and the only sounds that could be heard in the room were Castiel heavy breathing, and Dean’s whimpering as he cowered and flinched on the floor, obviously terrified by the whole scene.

"You came into my office! You touched my fucking property… And you did so without my fucking permission! You are at fault here. Now get the fuck out of my office!"

Castiel pointed to the door as the other alpha glared daggers at him. Michael stared at his younger brother in apparent shame and rage. For a moment Cas thought his older brother was foolish enough to say something, but obviously he thought better of it, and did as Castiel commanded.

Castiel slammed the door shut once the other alpha was out. 

Obviously Michael had figured out who had the bigger balls in this situation and it obviously wasn't him. Casl was so angry he was almost ready to have the other alpha submit.

On the floor Dean still sat, whimpering. His master was angry. Very angry. He knew what would come next, and even though he feared being beaten, he tossed aside the blanket and turned over, revealing his scarred back, waiting for a belt to descend.

Castiel stared at the frightened omega, at those ugly crisscrossing lines across its back... God he hated seeing those scars.

Taking up the blanket he slowly draped it back over Dean’s body. He lifted the omega and placed him on a loveseat in his office. The bitch could rest there for the rest of the day. Dean stared at him like he always did, with complete confusion written all over his face, but Castiel was certain he also saw some adoration in those emerald eyes.

He patted the omegas head, and smiled.

"Rest for a while... little omega." He said calmly.

Slowly the omega closed his eyes, and curled up in a ball on the love seat.

The alpha noticed the drool on the omega’s chin and found a napkin to wipe it away. He stared at the omega’s beautiful face, feeling confused himself. 

In a way, Michael was right: Dean was just a battered bitch. So, there was no need to act so possessive. He should feel flattered that someone actually wanted to fuck his used bitch. 

Yet, for some reason, seeing his omega on its knees, sucking another alpha’s cock just... angered him. 

How strange.

Castiel sighed and then stood. He still had some things to attend to. 

Then after work it was off to the academy to return Dean.

*******

Castiel was right. The drive to the academy was a lot shorter since he didn't have to drive all the way back home to get Dean.

Currently the omega was sitting, curled up in the back seat, wrapped in the blue blanket.

Admittedly the alpha had begun to have second thoughts about returning the bitch.

Yes, he was damaged and scarred, but Dean was also still beautiful, even Michael had noticed that. But just he wasn't a proper omega to keep. He wasn't something Cas could parade around on a leash outside his home, not with that body. Plus, Castiel wanted pups. 

Could Dean even still have them?

No... He had to return him. It was what a real alpha would do.

When they got to the academy, Castiel made sure to put Dean back in his cage. Then he went inside and proceeded to search for the female beta he had originally spoken to.

It took longer than he expected to find her, but after calmly telling several other workers that he didn't need their assistance, and was searching for someone in particular, he finally spotted the beta speaking to a male alpha in the midst of examining a young omega boy.

"I need to have a word with you." Castiel said as soon as he came up to her.

"Ah, Mr. Novak! What brings you back to the academy?" She asked in her same happy high-pitched voice.

"I just need to speak with you." 

"Okay then, I'll be back with you in a moment." She said the last part to the alpha who was busy working two fingers inside the male omega boy, who lay on his back with his legs spread widely apart.

Castiel explained to her what had happened.

"Oh dear! This is most unfortunate." The beta said in a sympathetic voice Castiel found very annoying. "Let me assure you, Mr. Novak, that it is very rare for things like this to happen. But with all the delivery information done by computer nowadays... Well, mistakes do occur."

"Yes, I understand, but I would like to know how this thing will be sorted out." 

"Well, firstly, we would have to locate the omega you purchased. Then we will happily return him to you."

Castiel sighed. "How long will that take?"

"I cannot say for certain, Sir, but I assure you we will work quickly to secure your property."

"And what should I do with this omega in the mean time?" Castiel asked, gesturing to Dean, cowering in the cage.

"Well you can't return him to us."

"What?" Castiel said in surprise "Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it’s not from here. It’s from one of Lucifer's breeding farms, as you explained... And we simply do not have space for this... thing." The beta explained.

Castiel groaned, clearly upset by this news. Not that the beta seemed to actually care.

"Then what do you suggest I do with him in the mean time?" The alpha asked as calmly as possible, trying his best to hold back his anger.

"Well, normally, I would tell you to take it to the clinic so they can have it put down. However, that's not an option, since we first need to contact the breeding farm first and find out exactly where they were sending it."

"Where else would they send a damaged omega?!"

"Lucifer sells some of them to lower class brothels, where poor alphas and betas who can't afford to buy better pleasure whores pay a very small sum to sleep with them."

Castiel nodded. He had actually heard of those, but Dean didn't look like he would last a day in one of those places.

"Look, Sir." The beta continued. " I suggest you keep him for now. It won't take us long to find out where he's suppose to go, but it might take longer to find your actual omega. Either way, you shouldn’t have to keep that one for long."

"Fine... I understand." Castiel sighed.

"You can purchase another omega if you want, Mr. Novak... We have many similar to the one you wanted, and our products are the best." The woman’s annoyingly perky voice and bright smile made Castiel want to slap her.

"No, thank you." The alpha gritted his teeth. "I'll be leaving now."

He picked up his cage and headed toward the exit.

"Have a nice day!" the beta called after him.

******

Throughout the entire thing Dean sat in the cage holding back tears. 

He didn't want to cry. He should be happy he was going to be put out of his misery. The problem was... he wasn't quite miserable anymore. 

Master was so nice to him. All the mixed messages the alpha was sending, confused Dean, but there was no doubt in his mind that Master was an amazing alpha. The way he had gotten angry at the older alpha for making him suck his cock made Dean’s heart swell with happiness. 

He was so... protective. It made Dean feel like someone actually cared about him. 

Dean had noticed, in terms of size, Master didn't look like your typical six-foot alpha, but Master was as manly as they came. The way he had stood up to his brother was amazing.

At the academy Dean had felt sad and depressed but he didn't really believe Master would give him up. Master cared about him, he just knew it.

In a way, Dean was right since he wasn't given back to the academy. He had listened to the conversation Master had with the beta woman, and he did understand that Master didn't really choose to keep him. 

But that didn't matter. The fact was, he was going to be with this alpha for a while longer, and he would enjoy it for however long it lasted, even if it wasn't that long at all.

Now curled up in the back seat of Master’s car, Dean happily inhaled the faint scent of his alpha from the blanket as Master drove them home. He could tell Master was angry by his scent, but obviously not too much, since he had taken him out of the cage.

Castiel wasn't pleased with how the day had turned out, but he guess he had to just accept the whole situation. For now, he was stuck with Dean. 

He guessed he would just have to take care of the bitch for the time being, maybe give him a check up. He was a doctor, after all. He looked back at Dean, the little omega was smiling and rubbing the blanket against his cheek.

Behind his content expression, Dean was busy planning on how to be a good omega while he was with Master. If he played his cards right, maybe he could make Master want to keep him around. 

 

All he had to do was show him that he was worth keeping.


	4. Invisible Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels gives dean a checkup but later relizes that Dean has wounds that are much harder to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who left comments on the last chapter and left kudos, sorry I didn't get the chance to reply to all of them.  
> Anyway, here's chapter four, I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> A million thanks to Feral who did an amazing job editing this chapter as well as the previous three which I will be updating. Everyone take a moment to thank feral.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Invisible Wounds

Dean splashed around in the warm water like a child, loving how absolutely soothing the water felt on his skin and staring fascinated by the bubbles. 

As soon as they’d gotten home Master had decided to give him a bath and placed him in the tub like he had done the previous day. Dean guessed Master didn't like seeing him filthy, though the omega was sure that after yesterday’s bath he was clean enough to go without another one for at least two weeks. Master didn't need to waste water and soap on something like him. However, it seemed the alpha really didn't mind and, of course, alphas always knew best, so Dean didn't worry about it too much.

The bathroom Master left him to bathe in today was different from the other one. It wasn’t as big, but nicely decorated and had a smaller tub and fewer cupboards. But it was still great to Dean since he could think of so many other places he had been that weren’t half as extravagant.

Before leaving, Master had informed him that the next time he wanted to relieve himself, instead of using his floor he could come to this bathroom. Dean had nodded, his face red with shame, embarrassed as he remembered the unfortunate accident that occurred on his first day in the alpha’s home. 

Thank goodness he had such a nice alpha as he recalled the expected punishment he was lucky enough not receive.

The omega was left to bathe by himself for a while, like last time, but it wasn't long before the alpha returned to bathroom to help. After thoroughly washing all over the omega’s body, the alpha drained the tub of the water, refilled it, and then repeated the whole process again. 

This went on for a while before Master apparently decided Dean was finally clean enough. Dean felt disgusted with himself, realizing that he must have been a lot filthier than he initially thought. He did feel refreshed and squeaky clean once the bath was over though.

After his bath, Master then removed the omega from the bath tub, wrapping him another fluffy towel. After that the alpha carried him upstairs into a large room. The omega understood why alpha was carrying him, since he was certain that, like the day before, there was no way he would be able to make it up the long flight of stairs on his own. 

Besides, Dean loved having master carry him, since for some reason it made him feel precious in his strong arms. He stared up at the stern yet beautiful face of his alpha and thought to himself, he would do anything and everything to please his alpha. 

Master was perfect.

The room the alpha brought him to was spacious, with a large window overlooking the back yard, as well as a desk with papers neatly stacked on top of it. There was also a soft looking burgundy carpet on the floor and book shelves stacked with what must have been over hundreds of different books. 

Dean assumed that this must be Master’s home office or something, since it was a bit similar to the office back at the hospital.

Once inside, Dean was placed on a wide, long table for some unknown reason, though he did have his suspicions about what would happen next. He wasn't sure what the alpha was going to do with him but this was a position he was quite familiar with, so of course he assumed he was going to be fucked.

He did find it strange that Master wanted to use him for sex, since he definitely wasn't the prettiest omega in the world. Then again Master’s brother didn't mind using him for that purpose, so maybe Master didn't either. But then again the alpha’s brother could very well just have really low standards, or perhaps very bad taste.

Dean was surprised when Master left him alone in the room for a while and wondered where his alpha had gone. 

Master had been acting quite strangely. On the way home his mood was very shifty. One moment he was tense and angry, the next he was calm and his face expressionless. The omega figured the alpha was simple struggling with the whole knowledge that he would have to hold on to his damaged omega a while longer. 

Dean understood that master wanted a younger and more beautiful omega, like someone as kind as him deserved. But he was going to be a good omega, and he really hoped that his alpha realized that he had pet potential, if given the chance. Dean tried to convince himself that maybe Master was okay with him being his pet, since he had given him a nice bath and was most likely planning on fucking him. Dean figured an alpha as important as Castiel couldn't use him if he was dirty so, perhaps, he had simply given Dean a bath so he could at least fuck with something clean.

The omega smiled slightly and weakly spread his thin legs, lying splayed out on the table. A part of him was glad that Master wanted to use his body. The fact that he was wanted for a particular purpose made him feel like he wasn’t completely useless and worthless. Dean would try his best to make sex enjoyable for his master. He knew he was loose and not very attractive but he was certain that if he made sure to at least pretend like he loved whatever Master planned to do with him, his alpha would be pleased. Dean was also certain he wouldn't have to pretend though: he loved Master. 

He would enjoy it no matter what, Dean told himself again.

******

Castiel was still admittedly not pleased with the way things had gone down at the academy. He had thought that all he would have to do was bring Dean back, get his real pet, and be on his way. Sadly, he wasn't lucky enough to have things go according to plan. 

Of course he was upset at first, but since he wasn't going to be rid of Dean any time soon, he might as well fix the omega up, make him look like less of an damaged breeding omega and more like a pet. Plus, he was certain the omega could not do any household work if he was weak and wounded. 

At least he could put Dean to work for however long he would have to keep him. Even though the beta had assured him that he wouldn't have to keep Dean that long, that fake smile she had worn told him she was probably lying.

The first thing Castiel decided he needed to do since he’d have Dean for a while was to give him a checkup. The omega had a lot of wound's that needed to be tended to.

Castiel first decided to give Dean a proper bath, then examine and treat him in his office. He had left the omega in the room while he went to retrieve certain items he needed but had stored elsewhere.  
Once he got what he needed, Castiel went back to the office and was surprised to see the omega lying on the table in an obscene pose. Sure, he would have to examine those areas of Dean also but he really didn't need Dean to lie in such a position at the moment.

Sighing, Cas approached the omega, annoyed by the stupid welcoming and expectant look Dean had on his face. He quickly realized Dean probably had no idea what was going on. Well of course, that was his fault since he hadn’t bothered to tell him anything.

"I'm going to be examining you, Dean," Castiel explained as he got his medical kit from a cabinet to add to his other supplies. "Just to see if you have any serious wounds that need to be treated."

Dean watched his every movement curiously, while at the same time looking surprised and a little frightened by Castiel’s words.

Castiel didn't bother to think too much about Dean’s reaction, he needed to treat the omega and get it over with. He snapped on his medical gloves with another sigh as he proceeded to check out the omega.

Moments later Castiel couldn't help but feel sick.

******

Dean was frightened. Very frightened. 

Back at the training academy, there were omega vets who treated omegas if they were hurt too badly, for the purpose of making sure that they weren't too damaged for sale. After Dean’s whipping he could remember one of them not too gently cleaning his wounds as he softly cried in pain while lying face down on a table much like this one. 

After cleaning him up, they had poured something on his wounds that caused excruciating pain. Then they had simply slapped some bandages on him and apparently decided he was as good as new.

It was a horrible experience for Dean, almost as horrible as the whipping itself. He could remember the slow burn as the liquid was poured on his back, making him writhe and cry out. 

He didn't like being treated for anything. He didn't like omega vets or doctors

The man who came with his needles to give the omegas at the farm hormone shots was also an omega vet. He wasn't very nice... In fact, he was horrible. Leaving Dean with so many horrific memories of time spent with the man that would forever be etched in his mind. 

The man was a creepy, middle-aged beta who sneered as he stuck the needle in the omegas’ arms. He would then choose an omega to use to pleasure him. The beta was sadistic and loved nothing more than to inflict pain upon the frightened bitches.

Dean was lucky enough to avoid him for several years when he was young and too much of a useful breeder to damage. After all, back then it was common for him to have healthy pups and the owners were reluctant to allow the man to cause harm to their younger omega stock. Of course, there were a few older omegas that we're not so lucky. Dean could still remember their distinct, frantic screams as they were viciously used by the cruel man and left in pitiful damaged states after. 

Years later, Dean was the one making those same screams as he became older and less valuable to his owners. They did not object on that first day Dean was chosen by the omega vet. He remembered it all....the cuts...the burns...the pain. Many of the scars on his body came from that beta...each telling their own horrific story of the traumas he’d endured.

For the first time, Dean felt truly fearful of Master. He hadn't done anything to hurt him so far but who knew what he would do to Dean now that he’d decided he needed to "examine" him? Doctors, omega vets, it didn't matter that they had different titles, he was just an omega, after all, and Dean had a distinct feeling that they both treated omegas the same.

As he thought more and more about what Master might do to him, the omega’s fear escalated and he started shaking and whining in distress. He wanted to run, to get as far away as possible from the alpha, feeling certain that despite everything, the kindness he had shown Dean, he really might end up hurting him now. He looked around wildly, but of course even though he really wanted to, he didn’t make any attempt to run. 

Master would be mad about if he ran. He didn't want to upset Master.

Instead, Dean closed his eyes firmly shut, trying to block out everything around him and braced himself for the worst.

Judging by the omega’s sudden reaction to his words, Castiel deduced that he wasn't too keen on being treated. He was whimpering like a frightened animal and trembled like a leaf, while his eyes kept darting around frantically as if he wanted to run but was too afraid to make even the slightest move. Eventually, the omega closed his eyes and laid there shaking, apparently waiting for the worst.

Castiel figured the omega had some bad experience with doctors or omega vets in the past, but really the pet needed to calm down. He simply wanted to treat him so he could move on to more important matters. He sighed then petted the omega’s head, hoping the action would help to calm him. 

Dean flinched when the alpha touched his head and whined as if he wanted to back away from the touch but was simply too afraid to.

"It’s okay, Dean... I will not hurt you." The alpha spoke in a voice that he hoped was calming, feeling slightly irritated when it didn't immediately calm the frightened creature.

He sighed again and decided to ignore the omega’s feelings and go ahead and treat him. He would just have to pretend he couldn’t hear the annoying whining and see Dean’s trembling until the stupid thing realized that he was actually going to make him feel better, not bring him harm.

Since his legs were already so far apart, the alpha started there. After moving closer and looking between those trembling thighs, Castiel wasn't sure how to feel at first. Sure, he had noticed a few scars on Dean...but looking at them closely was a whole different story.

He noticed fading marks between Dean’s thighs near his cock and balls. Judging by the size and shape… 

Cigar burns....Why the hell would someone burn the omega in such an area...and with cigars? Was that really necessary as a punishment? Wouldn't a beating be sufficient enough? 

And then there were marks, small neat lines that we're probably made with a small knife and cut deep enough to leave a scar. There were a lot of these, and Castiel winced as he thought of Dean crying as each little cut was made. 

The omega’s hole also looked torn and damaged, swollen and obviously causing pain from previous rough and constant use. There was an ointment that he would have to give the omega to apply to the area daily to help with the healing. 

Other areas of Dean’s body had huge ugly bruises that Castiel noticed likely caused from being beaten with a fist or object. Whoever harmed the omega also seemed to have left him with a few fractured ribs judging by certain bruise the alpha noticed on Dean’s chest. 

His body was so badly battered the alpha actually found himself feeling nauseous. He couldn't remember ever treating such severe wounds before and a part of him was actually shocked that the omega was ever treated so badly. He knew breeding omegas were treated harshly at omega farms, but this seemed far too cruel. 

Of course omegas were simply property and an owner had the right to treat them however they wanted, but Castiel was struggling to comprehend why anyone would actually want to do this to their omega. He stared at some of Dean’s older wounds, obviously left to heal on their own. He swallowed, desperately trying to hold down and lunch while also trying not to look at those ribs that he actually could count, those ugly bruises and scars.

Dammit! Why did hell did he care? Dean was just an omega, he reminded himself. Just a stupid unimportant, innocent, beautiful....

Dean had opened his eyes and was watching Castiel, no longer trembling since he had realized that the alpha really didn't intend to hurt him. He had felt hands on his body, moving in a way that wasn't rough or even sexual, but simply the touch of someone examining a patient with professionalism.

Dean felt foolish and completely stupid as always. How could he have ever though Master would hurt him? Master, who had done nothing but treat him with kindness. 

Stupid omega- Master was different from the other alphas, he would never hurt him.

Dean felt worried about Master, however, since he had a sick and pained expression on his face. The omega would even go as far as to say the alpha looked like he was disgusted. Dean was really worried and concerned now. 

Was Master disgusted by him?...

Of course he was. He had been disgusted the first time he laid eyes on Dean, but Dean still had a chance, he just had to be good. Alpha was trying to help him get better; he should have never been frightened.

Castiel noticed that Dean had finally calmed down and for some reason he was glad that the omega had decided to trust him. He was lying still and looking at Castiel’s movements, however, he looked away shyly and nervously when he noticed Castiel staring back at him.

The alpha smiled.

"You’re not such a bad omega, are you, Dean." It was more of a statement than a question.

As expected Dean did not say anything but Castiel noticed that his words seemed to have made the omega happy since he was smiling broadly and looked like he wanted to hug him.

Castiel chuckled softly.

"Okay, Dean, let's fix you up."

******

After Castiel was finished with his omega he placed him in the way living room on one of the omega beds to snuggle with his beloved blanket. Castiel wondered why he loved that thing so much.

He had done what he could for Dean, bandaging his wounds and treating them the best he was able. Some of his injuries were actually better left on their own to heal and now that Dean was in more comfortable surroundings, Cas was sure the omega would be fine.

Leaving the room for a moment, Castiel returned with the red omega collar he had purchased for the pet he had thought he was getting, but since Dean was the omega he had right now, he decide to put just it on him. 

Dean was overjoyed as Master came forward and placed the collar around his neck. 

Yes! Alpha really did want him!  
The omega knew that all pets wore collars and since Master had given him one then that must mean that he was officially Master’s pet. 

Dean could have died from happiness. He was damaged, worthless, unattractive, and yet for some reason, Master still wanted to keep him as a pet. Dean was certain he had the kindest alpha in the world.

"There you go, Dean. Now you’re really my omega." Cas patted his head and was surprised when Dean moved forward and rubbed his cheek against his pant leg. Castiel was startled an actually felt like kicking the omega away from him, before he thought better of it and realized that Dean was apparently thanking him the only way he knew how.

Castiel had noticed that Dean had not spoken a single world since his arrival, but truthfully he didn't really think too much of it. It was common for breeding omegas to not speak, as well as pleasure whores, who also rarely spoke. They were just animals really, and an alpha didn't require them to speak. 

Pet omegas were a bit different. Some who were use strictly for sex and breeding were just dolls and so, of course, they never spoke. Others who cooked and cleaned, as well as interacted with their owners and children did speak occasionally. These pets also didn't often crawl around like other omegas did. Some were even given clothes to wear that were suited for omegas, usually just some form of undergarment.

Cas had not decided if he truly cared if Dean spoke or not, after all, he was nothing more than the alpha’s pet. It wasn't like he was planning to have an actually conversation with his bitch.

The alpha soon decided he should get started on his dinner since it was getting late. 

Damn. He couldn't believe how much of his time was spent looking after his pet.

He left the omega, who looked disappointed when he moved away and went towards the kitchen.

It was while Cas was busy rummaging through his cupboards for something to prepare that he realized that he had not even bothered to feed Dean as yet today.

He sighed. It really wasn't proper for an omega to eat before his master so Castiel decided to just let his pet wait until he had finished eating. He thought of Dean’s malnourished body and almost relented. He was definitely going to have to do something about that and he doubted the omega feed was enough to return Dean to proper health. Cas decided he could give him some vitamin pills... just a few.

After determining that potatoes, chicken, and some vegetables would make a good meal, the alpha set about cooking dinner. Once Dean was healthier again, Castiel would have him do all the cooking. He wondered if the omega knew how to? He knew omegas were stupid but Cas felt confident that Dean would know how to do a few things.

Moments later, the alpha was pouring some omega feed into a bowl, having decided that they could just eat at the same time. He felt stupid and ridiculous hiding in the kitchen to eat, just because he felt certain the skinny omega would stare hungrily at him if he ate in front of him, and he really couldn't bother to move Dean himself into a different room. So instead, he made a generous serving of omega feed, then crushed up some vitamins pills and added them to the food. He was certain that the food would be good for Dean and would strengthen him up in no time.

******

Dean felt completely useless just lying on the omega bed doing nothing. He could hear Master busily moving round in the other room and couldn't help but wish he could assist Master in whatever it was he was doing.

Like last time, Dean smelled the heavenly aroma of food drifting into the room and realized that Master was cooking again. The alpha seemed to be a really good cook and Dean couldn't help but wonder if he could ever compete with that? A part of him was ashamed that Master had to cook when he had an omega who should have been doing it for him.

The omega sat up when he saw the alpha enter the room, a bowl in hand, which was brought over and placed it in front of him.

"Eat up Dean." Master said before turning and walking away.

Dean crawled over happily and immediately fell on the food like a savage animal. He ate greedily, surprised at the taste but not bothering to stop his eating. He realized immediately, judging by the horrible taste that the food he was eating was made specifically for omegas. Honestly, Dean was in fact a bit disappointed that he was not given more if the delicious people food Master had fed him the day before. But Dean was still glad he was even fed at all. He really hadn’t expected to be given anything to eat again until maybe a few days had passed and realized that master was really kind to feed him so soon. 

Besides people food was not for omegas.

Castiel brought Dean a second bowl filled with water, then ate his dinner seated around the table while Dean ate his on the floor at his feet.

Dean was happy and surprised he was also given water and slurped noisily from the bowl, using it to wash down his food. He didn't drink all of the water, of course, deciding he should be wise and save some for later. Just in case master didn't plan to give him anymore anytime soon.

He couldn't help but eat all the food, however, and despite the bad taste, all in all, Dean was satisfied and content. He was being well taken care of by a very loving master. What more could an omega ask for?

Later that night Master placed Dean in a huge omega kennel to sleep. It was placed in a very small room in the back of the house which was close to the bathroom. The room was dark and had several boxes in it which most likely meant it was a room where Master stored things. 

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about the room but he did love the kennel. Sure, it was cramped like his stall back at the farm but at had a cushion beneath it for him to sleep on, and with his blanket wrapped around him Dean was actually warmer and more comfortable than he had been in his entire life.  
It wasn't long before the omega drifted off to sleep.

Dean cried out in pain with each stab of the beta’s thick cock, shoved forcefully deep inside his body, which was bent in a painful way with his ankles practically touching his ears. Tears were running down has cheek as the man stared down at him with those cruel eyes, a sadistic grin on his face as held down Dean’s legs. 

Terrified, Dean could feel nothing but pain. He wanted to run as far away as possible, but of course, he couldn't. Running was never an option. 

The beta gripped his hip with a big rough hand, holding on to Dean tightly and leaving bruises. He was breathing heavily, his hot, breath against Dean’s face, the disgusting breath of a smoker. Dean gasped when he suddenly grabbed one of his small breasts, gripping it tightly like a vise as he continued to savagely fuck the poor omega. 

Leaning forward he suddenly covered his mouth over the other breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he drew some of Dean’s milk. A pained animalistic noise escaped the omega’s throat as the beta bit down on the captured nipple, hard enough to draw blood. 

When the beta finally stopped biting, he leaned back then spat the mixture of milk and blood onto the omega’s face, as he continued his merciless thrusting, still gripping Dean’s other breast. The disgusting fluid landed all over Dean’s face with some running down the side, as Dean closed his eyes and sobbed weakly. 

He was thankful when the beta suddenly groaned and pulled out his cock, then moving it over to Dean’s face the beta stuck the bloodied cock into the omega’s mouth and shot his warm load directly down the omega’s throat. Dean obediently swallowed it all, tasting the bitterness of the beta’s cum, tasting his own blood. 

Dean’s hole was a gaping bloodied mess...but the beta wasn't done with him yet. Dean watched through teary eyes as the omega vet reached for the black case, where he kept all his tools, but the omega immediate closed his eyes when the knife came into view. 

Block it all out, Dean.... just block it all out… 

"You know what time it is. Right, Bitch?" He heard the cruel voice ask. 

No. No...no...no...no. 

"Yes...its cutting time."

Dean screamed. A high, piercing, deafening scream that was loud enough to wake the dead.

Horrible memories were flashing through the omega’s head. The omega vet making small cuts between his legs on his thighs, the pain he felt when the knife sliced into his fleah, blood running down his legs...

No! Dean shook his head from side to side and tried to block it all out, but the images were not going away. Afraid and panicking Dean’s breathing picked up until he was practically hyperventilating, then he screamed again and continued screaming.

Castiel was pulled from a blank dreamless sleep when he heard it, a loud scream similar to the one he heard the night before, only the screaming wasn't stopping. 

The alpha shot up out of the bed and quickly rushed down stairs barefoot in his pajamas, not bothering to put on his slippers or grab his robe. The screaming continued as he took the stairs two steps at a time. 

Shit! Even his neighbor must be able to hear that. They probably thought he was murdering someone over here.

He rushed in the back room and switched on the lights, spotting the omega tossing and turning in his kennel, screaming as if he was on fire. The alpha darted over and tried to wake the poor creature, shaking Dean roughly, desperately wanting the omega’s screaming to stop.

Finally Dean’s eyes snapped open and darted around wildly like a frightened, panicking animal. 

"Dean, calm down!" Cas said desperately, "You were just having a bad dream."

Dean stared at the alpha in confusion, seemingly unaware of who the alpha before him was. He cringed and tried to move away, but Castiel held on to him then suddenly pulled Dean into his arms, holding the omega’s thin frame in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, Dean...." the alpha whispered, "I'm here." 

Dean gasped in surprise, his entire body going stiff. Then after a moment, he sank into the warmth of the alpha’s embrace. He took a deep breath then found himself inhaling deeply, greedily taking in that familiar, wonderful scent of Master. Yes, his Master....his Alpha...

Master was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention I had some trouble with posting this chapter, like the part where dean is dreaming should have been in italics but it didn't show up that way for some reason. So sorry if that part seemed weird.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


	5. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Deans nightmare Cas is unsure what to do and so decides to visit an omega vet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Here's chapter five....  
> OK, I did consider giving a really long explanation for why this took longer than usual, but I'm just gonna say I felt like taking a break from writing and leave it at that.
> 
> This chapter is unedited so obviously there will be a few mistakes. I'm waiting for Feral (the person who edits for me) to edit it, but apparently He's not done yet and I don't want you guys to wait any longer. So you guys can read this version of chapter five, or you can wait till I get the better edited version from Feral. Your choice.
> 
> This chapter is longer to make up for making you guys wait longer than usually, but its also mostly from Castiels point of view. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Defective

It was early in the morning, and  Castiel was up at his usual time getting ready for work. 

The alpha stood staring at his reflection in the mirror  as he lazily brushed and styled his hair in a way that suited him. 

Hearing a soft grunt the alpha glanced in the direction of the huge omega kennel sitting in the corner of his room where his omega was curled up inside it, grunting in his sleep. He smiled as he saw the omega try to stretch a bit, which was very difficult in the constricted space, the rolled over, seemingly trying to find a man re comfortable sleeping position. Stopping his movements, the omega soon went completely still as he remained a sleep.

Cas shook his head slightly then turned back to the mirror.

Almost two weeks had passed since Castiel had relocated Deans Kennel into his bedroom. He had made the decision to move the kennel two days after that night when Dean had apparently had a horrible nightmare, waking Cas and most likely half his neighbourhood up in the middle of the night, with his loud, terrified  screams.

On that night Castiel had rushed to the omega and had somehow found himself comforting the poor creature as he shook and sobbed in his arms. It wasn't an alphas job to comfort an omega, and Castiel knew that an obedient and good omega should never put their alpha in a position where he or she had to. 

But what could he do?

Despite the fact that Cas knew that he shouldn't have been hugging Dean, or even comforting him in the way he had that night, he also knew that it was the best solution and quickest way to fix the problem at hand.

Castiel was aware that an alphas scent could help to calm a panicking or frightened omega, so of course hugging Dean closely so he could easily and quickly be surrounded by his scent was his automatic reaction to the situation.

And it had worked. Eventually Dean had calmed down, and his sobbing and shaking had stopped. It wasn't long before Cas had noticed that the omega had ended up falling asleep in his arms.

After that Cas had placed him back in the kennel then wrapped his blanket around him, hoping that he would be OK for the rest of the night. 

After tucking in Dean, Castiel had headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, an had ended up spending most of the night sitting at the counter, pondering the current situation.

A part of him felt, annoyed, frustrated and even a bit angry with Dean and his issues. But honestly, there was also a part of him that understood why Dean would have nightmares that would make him scream at the top of his lungs. He remembered all those cuts and cigar burns, marring Deans skin, the horrific signs of someone having been tortured. There was also a part of Castiel that wanted to desperately try to convince himself that Deans deserved what had happened to him, that the omega had probably done something bad that he simple had to be punished for. But deep down the alpha knew that nothing Dean could have done would ever justify him being so cruelly punished. 

And now Dean was suffering because of that torture, and the truth was, as a result of the way the omega was treated at the Breeding Farm, Dean probably had a lot of deeper wounds that Cas would never be able to heal.

Castiel didn't know much about omegas but he would bet that Dean was most likely going to have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Normally when humans went through horrific or traumatic experiences it wasn't surprising if they ended suffering from recurring nightmares, and omegas were not human Cas was starting to  realize it was the same for omegas. 

God, was it really going to be a regular thing? It had happened the night before and now it had happened again. It was obvious that the omega had some mental and physiological problems that the alpha definitely didn't want to have to deal with.

How was he going to deal with this anyway? Obviously Deans situation wasn't common. Alphas never had to deal with omegas who had any forms of problems  such as intense nightmares. In fact, they never deal with omegas who had any sort of problems at all. An omega who had problems that affected their masters would be immediately put down. It was the simplest solution. But putting Dean down was not an option for Castiel, so of course he was simple forced to find a way to deal with Deans nightmares.

He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, after all he didn't know anything about omegas and he wasn't even sure if they were any treatment available for mentally ill omegas since no one ever bothered to treat them for anything in the first place. 

Dammit, all he had wanted was one little, regular omega like everyone else had and somehow he had ended up having to deal with all this shit. Cas had to be the most unlucky alpha in the entire world.

Castiel had sighed and decided to get some sleep. He didn't know what to do about Dean at the moment so he would just have to find a solution the next day and hope Dean didn't have anymore nightmares.

*****

The morning after the whole  nightmare incident Dean woke up in his kennel wrapped in his beloved blue blanket.

The omega immediately remembered what had happened that night, waking up screaming from a horrible dream. An image of blood staining his thighs flashed before his eyes and the omega found himself cringing and whimpering softly.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to start crying. 

Bad dream...very bad dream. 

But master had saved him.

Remembering master Dean opened his eyes and smiled to himself. Yes. Master had come to rescue him. He had been screaming and Master had done what no one had ever done for him before. Instead of beating the omega for daring to wake him with his unnecessary screaming, Master had comforted Dean. He had held Dean in his arms and had whispered soft gentle words in his ear in a way that made Dean believe that the alpha truly wanted him to be OK. Like he really cared about Deans well being.

And that had made Dean feel.... special. Maybe even a bit like he was maybe, the tiniest bit important to Master.

It made Dean happy to believe that Master cared about him, and he clung to that belief, because after all he had been through, he wanted to feel as if someone cared about him, to feel like he mattered.

Yawning loudly the omega crawled out of the cage so he could have more room to stretch his limbs.

Turning, Dean noticed the door was slightly ajar, which meant Master had probably left it open   
After he finished comforting Dean that night. Dean stared at it and wondered if it being slightly open meant that it was OK for him to leave the room. Master had not told him if it was OK or not and he didn't want to leave without the alphas permission. If he was wanted to be a good omega then Dean could not do anything that would mean disobeying his alpha.

Making the decision to not leave the room until master told him Dean decided to just looked around.

He scratched an itch that he had, then glanced around in the room where Master had placed his kennel. He hadn't really looked around much that night because of the darkness, and not to mention the fact that he was a bit tired, but feeling curious he decided to do a bit of exploring.

There was a small window on the wall, at the other side of the room giving good amount of light that allowed Dean to observe the objects inside the room. 

The first thing the omega noticed was that the room was a bit dusty, as if Master didn't enter it often. And of course there was  the pile of boxes he had noticed the night before.

Dean crawled over and looked one of the box, and soon noticed that they were filled with all sorts of dusty items that his master didn't seem to want.

There was an old lamp, some  jewelry, vases and a few pictures, and what looked like paintings.

Dean picked up a vase and stared at it in fascination. It was very beautiful with a lot of fine detail and Dean couldn't help but think it looked really amazing, certainly not like something that should be stored in a box. Then again what did Dean know about what people considered worthy to be put on display. 

Realizing that the vase was too beautiful and delicate for Dean to touch yet alone handle, he immediately put it back before he ended up breaking it or something.

Then Dean noticed a picture and picked it up and stared at it curiously.

It was a picture of a young couple standing side by side, a man and a woman smiling happily as they stared at the camera.

The man looked a lot like Deans Master only a bit younger. His dark hair was a bit longer and he had a smile on his face that lit up his face so brightly in a way that the omega has never seen before.   
The young man in the picture looked so cheerful compared to his masters usual blank neutral face that for a moment Dean actually found himself wondering if it was really the same person. Sure he had seen master smile once and a while, occasionally at him which made Deans heart swell with happiness, but he had never a seen Alpha look so...so happy before.

The woman beside Master looked just as happy as he was, in fact even more so. She looked a lot like Castiel with the same blue eyes and black hair. It was quite clear that the two were related so Dean quickly realized that they were most likely siblings.

For a brief moment Dean found himself wondering if he had any siblings. The fact that a lot of omegas had to spend all their lives giving birth to as many pups as possible meant that the answer was most likely yes. Not that it mattered. Even if Dean had a billion siblings out there, the chances of him meeting even one were very, very slim.

So of course Dean pushed that thought to the back from his head and instead chose to look at another picture.

The second picture Dean picked up was a picture of a woman leaning against beautiful red car, that looked amazingly shiny as it was hit by sunlight. Behind the woman was a huge beautiful house that looked a lot like Castiels only there were no flowers in the front yard and the color was different. 

Looking closely at the woman in the picture Dean thought she looked a lot like the other woman in the first picture with Castiel, the only difference being that instead of black hair and blue eyes she had light blond hair and brown eyes. But she was smiling that same happy smile and looked just as beautiful.

Suddenly Dean heard the sound of Master moving around in the   
Kitchen and he quickly found himself placing the picture back where he had found it and crawling back into his kennel.

Bad omega, Dean thought as he reached for his blanket, immediately realizing that Master might not like the omega going through his things.

He shrunk back guiltily as the door was pushed all the way open and master came inside.

He looked at Dean closely as if observing the omega, for a moment before coming forward and placing two bowls down on the floor close to Deans Kennel. One bowl had a considerable amount of omega food in it while the other was filled with water.

Dean smiled thankfully at his master who stared at him with a worried look on his face the omegas smile disappeared quickly and the fact that master was worried, possibly about him. Dean of course thought this was strange since master really should have been upset with Dean for screaming and waking him up in the middle of the night. He should have never had even comforted Dean last night since Dean had been a really bad omega, and yet still, Master was....worried.

The omega hated that. As much as the fact that Master was concerned about him made him feel a bit important, the last thing he wanted was for master to worry. After all there wasn't really anything for master to worry about. Dean was perfectly fine. Sure he had a terrifying dream, but he always had dreams like that. As soon as Dean had been brought to the Breeding Farm he had started having nightmares. That's just how it was. As far as he knew all the omegas at the breeding farm would wake up screaming once in a while from a bad dream. It was quite common and perfectly normal for a breeding omega.

Dean found himself reaching for the collar around his neck and feeling the hard leather material, and then realized that him having nightmares was not "perfectly normal" anymore. After all dean was no longer a breeding omega, he was pet, and pets certainly did not have nightmares...at least Dean sent believe they did.

Dean would have to stop having bad dreams, even if it meant not sleeping. No more making Master worry. 

He noticed that master was turning to leave and watched as the alpha headed towards the door. 

Before leaving the alpha glanced back at Dean before  seemingly realizing something, then coming back over to dean he reached for the blue blanket.

The omega had to force himself to not utter any sound of protest as the blanket was pulled away from him, and taken with Master who then left the room.

Dean wrapped his arms around himself and sulked sadly as he realized that even if he was a bit worried about Dean master was still punishing him for his bad behavior last night.

The omega felt so cold and incomplete without the blanket, and it felt horrible to have something he had come to thought of as so precious and important to him pulled away from him. Then again, the omega shouldn't complain since he didn't own anything in the first place. It wasn't like the blanket was actually his to begin with and he did understand that he deserved to have it taken away. Omegas were not suppose to cause problems for their alpha or give them any form of discomfort. 

Omegas were meant to give comfort and pleasure alphas not the other way around. 

******

The morning after Dean had the terrible nightmare Castiel had made sure to leave a good amount of omega feed and some water for the omega before leaving for work. He had also made sure to put a few vitamin pills in Deans food to help with the omegas recovery.

After Dean was taken care of the alpha left for work.

On the way there Castiel thought about what he was going to do about Dean. Since he didn't know much about omegas Cas had decided he would visit an omega vet to find out a few things about omegas. He was a doctor who treated human beings so of course he wouldn't know how to deal with Dean's problems, but he was hoping an omega vet would could be of some help.

He wondered if Dean would be OK, staying home all by himself.

Fuck. Why the hell did he care. Dean was an omega, and as stupid as they were it was there job to take care of themselves.

It wasn't long before Cas reached the hospital and pretty soon he was going about his day.

He had a few difficult patients that day, Mr. Ferguson an old Alpha and one of his regular patients was particularly grumpy but Cas remained cool and professional towards him and the rest if his other rude and difficult patients. He had years and years of practice to thank for that. He could remember snapping at a few of them back in the day before he learnt how to him things go.

Throughout the day Cas also tried to avoid Michael after the whole blowjob incident with Dean, but him running into his older brother once or twice that day was inevitable.

At lunch when Cas was busy looking for a file in his office he was surprised when Michael entered his office.

"Ah Castiel! I've been looking all over for you." The older Alpha said as he came up to Cas.

"Oh god..." Castiel muttered as be glanced at his brother then went back to rummaging through a drawer.

"What do you want Michael?" Castiel asked. "If your expecting an apology for yesterday, don't hold your breath, cause I was in the right and you know it." The alpha finished firmly.

"What? No, of course not little brother!" Michael said immediately, slightly raising his hands in a a sign if surrender. 

"I actually wanted to apologize for that unfortunate...um...misunderstanding."  The alpha said smiling in a friendly manner.

Castiel raised his eyebrows and stared at his brother incredulously.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Michael said, actually managing to sound sincere.

"As an alpha myself, I can understand getting defensive, having another alpha use your omega...even a...damaged one."

Castiel paused and continued to stare at him.

"Reeeeally." 

"Yes really Castiel! Why do you keep saying that?"

Castiel sat up in his chair, not sure what to make of his brother. Michael was never one to let go of a grudge or even admit when he was wrong so Cas wasn't quick to believe the alphas supposed apology. In fact he was half expecting Michael to be difficult towards him that day which was why he had spent the day avoiding him.

And now he was playing the good guy?

"Anyway...or we OK now."

There was a short pause before Cas finally answered.

"Yeah sure...I guess." Cas finally said.

"Well that's great little brother." Michael said smiling then taking a seat opposite Cas 

"I'm glad we sorted that out."

"Yes...so am I." Cas agreed while wondering why his brother was still in his office.

"Yes..so how's things with your omega? I'm assuming you got your proper pet omega, and got rid of that worthless bitch" Michael asked them snorted. "Couldn't even give a proper Blow job really."

Cas sighed and chose to ignore his brothers last comment, even though he did feel some amount of anger.

"I actually didn't get to return him." Cas said then proceeded to explain what had happened when he went to return Dean to the academy.

He wasn't surprised when Michael bursted out laughing.

"Damn, Lucifer certainly enjoys messing with you Cas, it's like he never gets tired of it!" The alpha said laughing. "Though I have to admit, it really is unfortunate, yet still quite hilarious."

Cas groaned. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me Michael."

"OK, ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun. Things must be hard for you."

Castiel sighed. "Things...aren't so bad I guess."

"Are you sure? A defective omega like him...seems like it would be a bit troublesome, even if you just got him, I wouldn't be surprise if it started causing trouble "

"Well...there are a few problems." Cas somehow ended up admitting.

Damn. He didn't know why but for some reason Michael always had a way of making him reveal things to him.

"Really?" Michael said sounding curious. "What sort of problems?   
"Ah..just a few, hes from a breeding farm so I should have expected it."

"Expected what exactly?"

"Well...there are some signs of torture on Dea...the omega...cuts....cigar burns..." Cas trailed off.

Michael chuckled. And Cas couldn't help but frown. What the hell was funny about cuts and cigar burns?!

"So it has a few marks from being punished, how is that affecting you? Its not like you plan on parading it around in public, aren't you just holding on to it until you get your real pet."

"He's having nightmares Michael! Last night the poor thing was screaming so loudly like he thought someone was trying to kill him." Cas explained. "He woke me and half my neighbors."

"Damn." Michael frowned. "I hope you  punished him thoroughly for that. Can't have some bitch waking you up in the middle of the night."

"Yes Michael, I delivered a very harsh beating to my broken, emaciated omega." Castiel said sarcastically as he glared at his brother, who just made a sound of annoyance and glared right back.

"Oh c'mon Cas, why do care about some useless omega, its not like you really have to take care of it, just lock it up in your basement or something, or better yet, just get someone else to take care of it..."

"Ugh! What are you saying Michael, I can't just lock him up!" 

"Why not!" Michael truly seemed surprised that he would reject his idea.

Didn't he understand that Dean was hurt. He needed to be taken care of not locked away.

"It's just an omega! And you said he has nightmares? How are you going to deal with that, do you plan on not getting any sleep from now on?"

"Of course not! I'm going to visit an omega vet so I can figure out how to help him."

Michael chuckled softly, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Castiel, are you hearing yourself? Your going to help him? That's omega shouldn't even be alive! It should have been immediately put down!"

Castiel looked away from his brother, knowing the alpha was right. For all his faults Cas could never deny that at the moment Michael was speaking the truth.

He was a well respected, upper-class alpha. It wasn't his or any alphas responsibility to take care of a a damaged omega. If the circumstances were different, instead of thinking about how to help Dean Cas would in fact be taking him to be put down.

Michael sighed and calmed down a bit, seemingly coming to the realization that he had upset his younger brother.

"Hey...why don't you give it to me?" Michael said slightly leaning forward against the desk.

"What?" Cas stared at his brother, wondering if he was hearing things.

"Look Castiel, obviously you can't take care of it, its just far too damaged."

"But...then why would you want him?" Cas asked confused.

"Well it's not like I actually want the omega Cas, you know I have several at home, I'm just offering to take care of it for you until you get your real pet." Michael said in a sincere voice. 

"Think of it as a favor to you brother."

"I'm not sure Michael...Won't it be inconvenient for you, after all he is very...troubled."

"Of course not!" Michael chuckled as if the very idea of Dean being of any inconvenience to him was preposterous.

"I've been an owner of omegas far longer than you have Cas, I know a thing or two about them. Let me take him off your hands."

Castiel stared at Michaels expectant face and  for a moment he did consider having Dean over to his brother. Michael was right. Cas had never owned an omega before, and Michael must know more about them than he did, having owned several of them for years. He could forget just forget about the pet that Lucifer promised he would  give him, leave Michael to deal with Dean, and purchase a less troublesome pet of his own, one that didn't come with an endless list of faults the offer to jut forget about Dean and accept Michaels offer was tempting.

Luckily Cas quickly came to his senses having remembered the older alphas suggestion about locking Dean up his basement. Who knew what horror Dean would go through if left in Michaels not so tender care. Not to mention the fact that Micheal wanting a damaged omega like Dean seemed a bit suspicious, after all he was the one who kept saying that Dean should be put down. There' was no way Cas would hand Dean over to Michael. After seeing all those scars from being torture permanently scaring Deans body, a part of Cas really thought Dean deserved better. It was strange thinking like that, but for some reason he didn't want to think of the omega suffering  anymore.

"Thanks for the offer Michael but, I'm the idiot who allowed Lucifer to screw me over, so I'll be the one to deal with the repercussions." Castiel replied ti his brother.

"Fine, whatever." Michael said shrugging, as if Castiels rejection of his offer didn't bother him, yet somehow Castiel felt like it did.

"Now if you will excuse me, I really need to get back to searching for that document I was looking for, not to mention the fact that I haven't even gotten the chance to have lunch yet." Castiel said as he stood a d went over to look in a cabinet.

"Yes, of course." Said Michael as he stood and and made his way over to the door. 

"But just in case you change your mind, remember, my offer still stands." The alpha added before leaving.

Castiel shook his head. 

"Don't worry, I won't."

*******

That evening Cas left work a bit earlier than usually and drove over to the nearest Omega Clinic, still proceeding with his original plan to ask an omega vet some questions about helping Dean.

In truth Cas had never set foot in an omega clinic before, and for whatever reason it felt strange for someone like him, a professional doctor to be going to a person who treated mere animals for advise.

Cas parked in front of the small building that was significantly smaller that the huge well built hospital where he worked.

The alpha walked towards the building noticing a tall brunette alpha leaving the Clinic who walked pass him. The young man went over to an expensive looking black car, got inside then drove off.

Cas frowned then entered the building. 

The first thing Cas noticed once he was inside were several cages in the lobby with omegas curled up inside them. The omegas looked frightened and broken, and Cas could tell just by looking at some that they were from Breeding farms. They reminded him of Dean that first day he had been delivered to the alphas house, staring at Cas through the cafe bars. Afraid, bruised and badly starved, looking around then with wild, panicked and confused eyes.

There was no doubt in Castiels mind that they were going to be put down.

He did notice two omegas however that looked out of place. Unlike the other bruised and thin omegas these two looked more healthy, and accept for one who had a few bruise on his arm and was sporting a black eye, didn't have a single mark on the bodies.

Cas noticed young, male alpha sitting behind a reception Desk, reading a very thick heavy looking book, clearly absorbed in it and unaware of Castiels presence.

It wasn't until Cas walked over to the boy and cleared his throat that he noticed the other alpha.

"Oh..um, can help you sir?" The guy said quickly, sitting up an putting aside the book.

He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen years old and had long messy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Even seated Cas could tell the kid was probably really tall, most likely taller than him.

"Yes, I would like to speak with one someone about a matter concerning my omega." Castiel informed him.

The boy glanced at the empty seats in the waiting area then back at Cas.

"Well lucky for you today's a slow day." The kid said smiling, showing off a pair of dimples.

Moments later he was showing Castiel to a room where a man in a white coat was pulling of a pair of white gloves.

The room looked gloomy and depressing, the walls a ugly shade of gray and the room reeking of a  stifling smell that made Cas feel like he was at the morgue. He noticed a table that revealed the outline of someone lying on top of it covered by a white sheet. Cas could see a pale white arm hanging from beneath the sheet, and there was no doubt in his mind that lying in the table was the body of a dead omega.

He frowned, yet somehow he found that he wasn't bothered by the sight before him.

"Hey Gabe, there a guy who wants to talk to you." The young man said.

"What did you say Sammy?" The man asked turning, then he paused when he noticed Castiel.

"Sammy why did you bring the guy back here?" The beta asked "Jesus Sam! No one needs to see the shit that happens back here."

"He needed to speak with an omega vet." Sam said shrugging.

"You should have just have him wait in the lobby, called me then showed him to my office!"

"Oh..." Sam said looking down. "Well give me a break Gabe I'm new at this."

"Where's Charlie, shouldn't she be out front?"

"I don't know, she left for lunch and hasn't come back since." Sam explained.

"Damn I hate my job.” The beta groaned. "Why don't you show this gentleman to my office, Sam." He added he turned to Cas.

"I'll be with you in a sec Mr..."

"Novak."

"Novak..., your not related to Lucifer Novak are you? Owns a few popular Breeding farms?"

"He's my brother actually." Cas admitted.

"Yeah, I figured. I can't stand that guy..."

"Anyway sam show Mr.Novak here to my office."

Sam nodded the led Cas out of the room and into another, which was a small office. It was a lot neater and looked better than  Castiel expected and he took a seat in a chair as Sam directed.

A few minutes after same left, "Gabe" entered the office.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, and the bad staff." The man said moving around the Desk and plopping down into his seat. Cas was surprised when the bed propped his feet up on the desk and relaxed in his seat.

"This place only opened three months ago, it still needs some work done but its coming along, hard finding people to work here though, you'd think people would be jumping at the chance to kill omegas...or treat them like we do occasionally." The beta said smirking.

Cas raised an eyebrow, finding the man a bit strange.

"I'm Gabriel Mason by the way, now what can I do for you Mr. Novak?" The beta asked.

Cas cleared his throat. "Well I recently required this omega, and well he came from Breeding farm and-"

"Let me guess, you wanna put it down, No prob man just drop him off." Gabriel said cutting in.

"What? No, he's has some problems and I'm not sure what to do with him."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, for the past few nights he's been having constant nightmares." Castiel explained "Of course I couldn't care less about his nightmares if he didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I can't get any sleep and if this continues my neighbors are going to start complaining."

Gabriel seemed confused. "You seem like a well off guy, why exactly are you keeping a breeding omega?" The best asked.

Cas sighed, feeling annoyed.

"Its a very long story that I really don't want to go over right now."

"OK buddy I understand." Gabe said with a grin. "I gotta say Novak this is a first though, usually people just come here to have me put down their omegas, with most coming from breeding farms. In my three months here, I've only had two people who actually wanted me to treat their sick omegas instead of putting them down."

"So...what to you recommend I do about my omega?" Cas asked, unsure of how to respond to Gabriel's statement.

"Your omega sounds a lot like what we omega vets refer to as  Defective, and Defective omegas should be brought in to an omega clinic to be put down." The beta said bluntly.

Cas really should have expected the answer the beta gave him, yet for some reason he found himself getting angry.

"Putting him down isn't an option." He said trying his best to sound calm.

"Well it's the only option I can give you."

"Is that the best advise you can give me? Are omega vets really this useless?!" Castiel snapped angrily at the beta.

Gabriel didn't seem the least bit phased by the alphas outburst. Then man simple sighed then removing his feet from the desk he leaned forward and gave Castiel a shut the fuck up and listen." face. 

"Listen Mr. Novak, you may not be familiar with how the system works so I'll happily explain it to you." The beta began. 

"Every single omega that are sent here from breeding forms, the ones owned by your brother, are damaged and broken beyond repair. They are labelled defective and are immediate "put down" which is just a nice way of saying killed. Now in a sane world, if your omega was considered human, he would be labeled a rape and torture victim who suffered through severe pain and trauma, and his abusers would be thrown in jail. Then I would recommend he gets years and years of therapy, not to mention psychiatric help. And of course I would be a dick if I didn't inform you that the reality is, no matter what, you do someone who has been through something so horrific and traumatizing, will never fully recover...But that's not the world we live in Mr. Novak, we live in a world were we think its OK to use people whom we consider lesser than us, and then kill then when we feel they've exhausted their usefulness. So yes Mr.Novak, putting your omega down is the best advise I can give you. The reality is, defective breeding omegas aren't fit for our society. "

Castiel remained silent through Gabriel's short speech, and long after the beta was finished.

After a while the alpha hung his head and sighed, feeling dejected.

"I know that's how our society works." Castiel said in a very low voice. "It just hard to accept when your in a position such as mine. My omega needs help.

Cas was surprised when the beta snorted.

"You know its obvious that you don't really give a shit about your omega, and just dont want your high class neighbors riding your ass about the screams coming from your house, waking them up in the middle of the night."

Cas frowned. "A few weeks ago I might have agreed with you but....I can't say that there isn't a small part of me that might really care about Dean."

"Dean?" Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes...Thats my omegas name." For some reason Cas didn't want anyone to know he actually called a broken omega anything other than "bitch" but somehow the name had just slipped.

Gabriel however seemed more accepting of him as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Dean...that's a nice name." The beta said as he relaxed back in his chair. "There might be some hope for you Novak."

"Where does your omega sleep?"  
Gabriel suddenly asked.

"What?" Cas asked stupidly, the question catching him off guard.

"Your omega. Where does he sleep?" Gabe asked again.

"Oh..in an omega kennel."

"Yes, but where is it kept?"

"In a room in the back of my house, it's near a bathroom so he doesn't have any accidents." Cas explained.

"Move him into your bedroom. He's probably already become attached to you, and having you near will most likely calm him during the nights, I'm not saying this will completely stop his nightmares but it definitely helps to keep him comfortable, plus you'll be right there to imediately calm him down if he has a nightmare."

Castiel was actually found it offensive that the beta would actually suggest he allow an omega to sleep in the same room as him. Some omegas were even left to sllep outside in their omega kennels and here was this beta suggesting he moved an omega into his room. The more Cas thought about it however, he couldn't deny that what the omega vet was saying made sense.

"Thank you." Castiel said realizing that he should be glad the beta was offering him some better advise.

The omega vet smiled.

"Does Dean have any other problems you'd like to tell me about?"

Castiel thought for a moment, then remembered that Dean was still lactating milk, then proceeded to explain this to Gabe.

"Hmm, that's expected." Gabe said thoughtfully. There are thess shots that some farmers give omegas so that they produce more milk, its been around for a few years now actually. Give it a day or two, by then I suspect it will be out of his system. Is that all?"

"Yes...and thank you again Mr.Mason." Castiel said standing and shaking the betas hand. 

"Your welcome, and call me Gabe, Mr.Mason makes me sound old." The beta smirked.

"OK Gabe...if you don't mind me asking, you seem like you care about omegas, so why work at a clinic putting them down?" Cas couldn't imagine the beta being comfortable doing such acts. Everyone wanted to easily get rid if useless omegas, but no one wanted to see it done, or do it themselves. 

"Yeah, it definitely isn't the greatest job in the world." Gabe said. "I actually just wanted to treat sick omegas but if I turned away people who wanted to have their omegas put down, I would end up having to close this place down. In the end I just think of it as putting the poor things out of their misery."

Cas could understand that.

"Truthfully, I don't put down all of them." Gabe continued. "Some of these rich people will put omegas down for the slightest things. A kid came in here this evening saying he wanted to put his omega down because he wanted one with red hair and hair and he uncle got him a blond. These kids are ridiculous."

"So what do you do with those ones?" Castiel asked.

"If their young enough I can send them back to an academy, and hopefully someone might adopt them again." Have explained. "Sometimes I treat them if their sick and wait for them to get better. Sadly I can't help all of them... The ones from the farms...its hopeless for them."

"That's...kind of you Gabriel. Just a few days ago I told a young girl that these places were pointless, especially for treating omegas, but I guess I can understand why someone would treat an omega...instead of simple putting it down." Cas said thoughtfully.

"Now, excuse me but I should get going."

Gabe smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here, this has my number on it, call me if you have any more problems with your omega."

Cas nodded and accepted the card.

"And one last question..."Gabe said before Castiel could leave.

"If you did have the option to bring your omega in to have him put down, this instance...would you?"

Castiel paused for a moment before he answered.

"Well after the conversation we just had, I would probably think twice before I did."

*****

Castiel patted Deans head as his mind drifted back to the present and he realized he needed to finish getting ready for work.

Dean had woken up and emerged from the kennel and was now watching his master curiously.

Cas was glad he had taken Gabriel's advise about moving Deans kennel to his room. Then nightmares had not completely stopped, but they didn't happen as often and Cas was indeed always there to help him.

Moments later the alpha had brought the omega downstairs so he could move around in the living room and sleep on his omega bed.

Dean mostly just slept since Cas had decided that the omega wasn't fit to be put to work as yet. He wasn't very active but at least from now on he would have someone to keep his company.

There was some problems concerning Dean when Cas had come home that evening after speaking with Gabe at the omega clinic, which had caused the alpha to come to the conclusion that Dean could not be left at home by himself.

So Cas had been forced to find a "baby sitter" for Dean. It wasn't easy finding someone willing to take care of an omega, the very idea was offensive and even Castiel himself had to frown at his strange concern and mannerism towards Dean. He was just an omega after all.

And yet Castiel had found himself going through unspeakable lengths to make his defective omega comfortable.

But it didn't matter. As soon as Dean was better Cas would be sure to start treating him the way proper alphas treated their omegas.

After the alpha was ready for work he grabbed his car keys then headed towards the door.

Dean watched him go with a sad look on his face, that revealed that like always, he was sad to see his Master leave.

"Don't worry Dean, Sam will be here soon to stay with you." Cas said, noting the way Dean perked up at the mention of the young alphas name.

Castiel smiled then went through the front door, making sure to close it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah that was chapter 5. This was mostly from Castiel point of view, but next chapter will be mostly from Deans. This chapter could have also been written better, but I tried my best. I actually wanted to write more from deans perspective at the end but the story was already getting too long so I decided to save it for next chapter. Next chapter might also take a while since I really want to update my other two stories. Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends the day with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here's chapter 6. I think this is one of my boring chapters but I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who left comments on last chapter, I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)

The decision to find someone to look after dean had been made by Castiel, that evening when he came home from the omega clinic.

Cas didn't know why, perhaps it was his conversation before with Gabe, but as soon as he got home he immediately felt the need to go check on Dean. 

He had expected the omega to be fine and curled up fast a sleep inside his kennel. Instead he found dean wide awake and staring with longing at his very full bowls of water and omega feed.

The food looked practically untouched, and gave the alpha the impression that Dean had not swallowed a drop of the contents in either bowl since Cas had left them there that morning.

Castiel had went over and gently placed a hand on the head of the omega who barely noticed his presence. Dragging his eyes away from the food Dean turned his attention to Cas, and leaned closer to his master.

Cas was wondering why the Omega hadn't eaten anything and briefly wondered if the animal was sick.

"Dean, why didn't you eat any of your food?" He had asked.

The omega had glanced at him, his face revealing confusion, but of course he otherwise didn't offer an answer.

"Aren't you hungry?" Cas had tried again, noting that this time the omega released a low whine.

Cas had then reached for the bowl with the omega feed and had brought it closer to Dean.

"Go on, eat." The alpha had ordered. And needless to say he was a bit confused not to mention surprised when Dean quickly crawled forward and following the alphas orders immediately began to eat.

Cas watched Dean in confusion for a while, wondering why he hadn't eaten anything before, and then he finally realized, that morning he had not specifically told dean to eat the food he had brought to him. He had just left them there on the floor and had expected Dean to eat and drink when ever he felt hungry or thirsty.

The alpha felt like slapping the palm of his hand in his face, in a facepalm for his stupidity.

Dean was obedient and fearful. There was no way he was going to do anything without the alphas permission so of course he hadn't touched the food or water Castiel had left for him.

A part of Cas felt guilty as he watch Dean gobbling down the omega feed, clearly hungry from not eating anything that day. He finished the entire bowl in no time, and then stared at the bowl of water with longing and uncertainty.

Cas had sighed and then told Dean that it was OK to drink. He had then watched as the omega went over and began slurping from the water.

The alpha had realized that he would have to remember to tell Dean to eat every morning when he gave him his food, or else the omega would spend spend his days hungry.

But what if he forgot?

It was then that he began thinking that maybe he should find someone to stay with Dean during the day. Just to keep an eye on him and make sure that he stwe and didn't hurt himself while wondering around.

The alpha decided he would think about it some more before he made a decision.

However a few days later he moved Dean into his room which helped with the nightmare problem and caused the alpha to begin to forget that he had even considered finding someone to look after his pet, since things were pretty much fine.

It wasn't until he came home the day after relocating the omega to his room, and found dean lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious that he decided that dean just wasn't intelligent enough to be left alone in his current state.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he could remember telling dean of that it was OK for him to leave the room, and that he should always eat whatever food he left for him. 

Castiel figured Dean had decided to go downstairs for some reason, though he couldn't figure out why, and had ended up falling down them and hurting himself. Luckily the fall wasn't hard enough to leave Dean with any major injuries such as broken bones, however he did have a few scratches and was also left with some fresh new  bruises. Not to mention the fact that he had bumped his head when he fell.

He didn't understand why Dean had tried to go downstairs in the first place.

After fixing Dean up downstairs Castiel eventually figured out what was wrong when he noticed Dean crawling towards the bathroom downstairs that he had told him to use.

The alpha felt like slapping himself again for his stupidity after he realized he had not told Dean he could now use the upstairs bathroom, and the omega had most likely been trying to go downstairs so he could use the one close to the back storage room where his kennel had been.

All the confusion was giving Castiel a headache. It was Deans fault really. The omega was just so damn stupid. He didn't even know how to speak so it wasn't like Cas could communicate with Dean to figure out what the omega was thinking, to get an idea of what he needed. Dean sure as hell wasn't telling him anything.

At the moment the omega clearly needed someone to look after him when Can wasn't around. At least until he wasn't so weak.

Afterwards Castiel spent his time trying to figure out how he was going to find someone willing to take care of an omega. It wasn't a job suited for an alpha or beta so of course there weren't  people lining up willing to do it. 

He had briefly considered asking Beverly, since the girl seemed to really care about omegas and probably wouldn't mind taking care of one. He quickly dismissed this idea however after he remembered that after their last conversation the young girl no longer liked him, and that he would most likely have to get permission from her mother, a strict alpha who would definitely say no.

While finding someone to look after dean wasn't a bad idea, it was proving to be very difficult, and eventually the alpha had began to think that he was never going to find anyone. The problem was he didn't even have any idea where to look.

It wasn't until he came across the card that Gabriel Mason had given him, that he decided to contact the beta and find out if he could help.

As it turned out Gabriel was very understanding when Castiel explained that he needed some help finding someone to take care of Dean. Unfortunately, at the moment when Cas called he did inform him that while he had a few friends that didn't mind looking after an omega, none of them had that much free time on their hands to stay with Dean throughout the day, five times a day like Cas wanted.

The alpha had thanked the beta for at least hearing him out, but after hanging up he couldn't deny that he felt a bit frustrated.

The next day however, things were looking up when Gabriel called Castiel and informed him that the young alpha he had met that day when he came to the clinic had offered to help. Gabe had made sure to inform Castiel that Sam couldn't start working for him until he found someone to replace the young alpha at the clinic, but Castiel was just happy that the had finally found someone who was willing to take care of his pet.

Luckily it didn't take as long as Cas initially thought for Gabe to find a replacement for Sam and so on a particular Saturday Cas invited Sam over his house so he could find out a bit more about the Alpha he would be trusting with his pet.

Gabe had assured him that Sam was completely trust worthy and would never do anything to hurt an omega. Cas trusted Gabe and wanted to take his word for it but he needed to meet the boy properly and decide for himself.Honestly,y he would have been alot more comfortable  leaving Dean with Sam if he was a beta, but Cas didn't exactly have a lot of options concerning finding a suitable babysitter for his pet.

The alpha had made sure to get Sam's cell phone number, and gave him directions to find his house. 

That Saturday he came over.

Sam Winchester was a tall alpha, definitely a lot taller than Castiel and quite well built for his age. According to Sam he was seventeen years old and had decided to find a job for the summer, after being prompted by Gabriel who was actually his cousin.

"So...your OK with looking after an omega?" Cas had made sure to ask Sam while they sat around a table in the living room.

"Of course I am. I like helping Gabe take care of the omegas at the clinic...well the ones we help before we send them back to the academy that is." Sam said. "I definitely won't mind looking after Dean."

"And what about your parents?"

"My parents?" Sam echoed.

"Yes, do they share the same views as you when it comes to omegas?" Cas asked curiously.

"Um...well, not really. Mom's not so bad, but my Dad...well...lets just say he isn't too fond of them." Sam said looking bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"Do you own any omegas?"

"We use to have one for doing household chores." Sam explained. "But Dad sold him a few months ago because he said he was getting slow and disobedient." Sam frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. "We haven't gotten a new one as yet."

Cad nodded then proceeded to ask the young man a few more questions. It really didn't matter however, since he had already come to the conclusion that Sam was just a really nice kid.

After the questions Cas told Sam what he would expect from him when looking after Dean.

"I expect you to arrive here at nine, and leave when I arrive from work in the evenings. Basically all you have to do is feed dean, watch him and clean up after him. That's it. Is that OK with you?" Cas had said.

"Of course Mr. Novak." Sam had replied, flashing a warm smile.

"Oh...I almost forgot." Sam said before he handed Cas a box of pie that he then explained that Gabe had baked for him.

"Gabe bakes?" Cas raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah...he told me he wanted you to have it. I think he likes you." Sam said with a grin.

Cas could only hope he wasn't blushing as he thanked Sam and told him to past on his gratitude to Gabe. Afterwards, he then set aside the pie to eat some for dessert later. He didn't have much of sweet tooth but, who would turn down pie?

When it was almost time for Sam to go, Cas was surprised when the alpha asked if it was OK if he met Dean.

"I really think it would be good to know how your pet reacts to me. He may not like, or feel comfortable around me." Sam had said. "And he is the one who's going to be spending time around me after all."

Cas was actually surprised by Sam's idea to meet Dean that day, since he  had already decided that Sam was a perfect candidate to look after his pet, and really didn't think it mattered if Dean liked him or not. After all, it wasn't like he knew a bunch of other people who would be willing to spend their time looking after an omega, so who cared if Dean reacted positively to Sam's presence or not.

Apparently Sam did, so Cas had went upstairs to get the omega then brought him downstairs to meet Sam.

"He's probably going to be a bit skittish around you since he's from a breeding farm." Cas had said after coming back into the living room with the omega and placing him on the floor, close to Sam.

"He hasn't had good experiences with people, especially alphas" the older alpha said.

As expected Dean had started trembling when he laid eyes on the unfamiliar alpha, probably wondering if Sam intended to cause him any harm.

Cas watched as Sam came forward and hesitantly patted Deans head.

"Hi Dean, my name's Sam." He said introducing himself to the omega, an act that Castiel found strange. Did the pet really need to know the young alphas name? Thinking back Cas could recall that he himself had not bothered to tell Dean his own name directly. What did it matter?

"Castiel here is thinking about hiring me to babysit you. Is that OK with you Dean?" Sam said to the omega.

Cas actually rolled his eyes at Sam's question. He knew it was an immature act, but he couldn't help himself. As if omegas actually had opinions, he thought with a smirk.

"He doesn't speak you know." Cas said observing the two.

Dean had leaned forward and sniffed curiously at the young alpha before smiling, and to Castiels surprise actual moved even closer to Sam, leaning into Sam's touch as the alpha continued to comb his fingers through the messy light brown hair.

Sam grinned happily. "I think he likes me." He said looking up at Cas.

Cas smiled down at Sam but inside he really wanted to frown.

"Well he's an omega." Cas said. "They all crave attention and affection, no matter who it's from." The alpha argued.

Sam just shrugged and continued to ruffle deans hair.

In truth, Cas had not really seen Dean interact with other alphas or betas, but he had expected him to at least be a bit fearful of them like he had been with Cas the first day they met.

With Sam however, Dean seemed immediately trusting, with nothing more than a simple smile and a pat on the head from the boy.

He noticed Sam frowning as his eyes took in the scars and old marks on Deans body. He averted his eyes apparently choosing not to comment.

"Well, Dean seems OK with me. So I'll make sure to be here bright and early Monday morning." Sam said with another one of his award winning smiles.

"Ok then, and thank you. Not many alphas would do this."

"No problem Mr. Novak." Sam said casually. "It's not like its a bother to me, since I actually like looking after omegas."

Cas smiled at that. He wasn't sure how he felt about Dean taking a liking to the young alpha, but he could admit that Sam did in fact seem like a really nice kid.

~£~

That particular day before Master left for work, he had told Dean that Sam would be coming over the keep his company.

Sam Winchester.

Dean smiled at the memory of the young alpha. That bright friendly smile, that warm welcoming and somewhat familiar scent. He wasn't sure why but for some reason the alpha made him feel...safe.

And he was just so nice.

He was also different. The omega couldn't help but think that the way Sam spoke to him was just so strange. The way he had introduced himself to Dean as if he was talking to a human, and the way he had asked Dean questions as if he actually expected Dean to answer, just didn't seem normal.

Despite his strange behavior, Dean had to admit that he was truly excited to spend the day with Sam.

At the moment Dean was in the living room lying on his omega bed thinking about Sam. According to Master the Younger Alpha would arrive any moment to stay with him.

The omega thought it was strange that Master wanted another alpha to stay with him, and he was struggling to figure out why.

He briefly wondered if Master really just intended to lend him to Sam so he could use him for sex, but he quickly realized that he was most likely wrong. Judging by the way Master had reacted when his brother had forced Dean to suck his cock, it was obvious he didn't like to share. Then again there was always the possibility that he had just been mad at Michael for not asking permission to use Dean so the omega still wasn't too certain.

Sam arrived at Mr. Novak's home at exactly nine o clock, and parked the black impala in front of the huge impressive house.

He had noticed that Cas lived in a very nice neighborhood, the kind with impossible green grasses on the lawns and beautiful flowers growing practically everywhere. Despite all this Sam can't help but find the identical houses a bit boring. The surrounding's were also strangely quite and it kinda reminded Sam of a ghost Town.

Stepping out of the car he made sure to grab his bag with all his books and the box of pie that he brought for both him and Dean.

Sam thought about Dean as he searched around in his pocket and fished out the shiny gold key Mr. Novak had given him to access his house.

Dean was beautiful...but also damaged. He could remember his beautiful green eyes, staring at Sam with complete trust, and Sam smiling at Dean as he tried not to stare at the noticeable scars on the omegas back. It was strange that Dean trusted so easily, especially since he had obviously been through serious traumatic abuse.

It was odd, the way dean looked, exactly like those omegas from the breeding farm Gabe had no choice but to put down. He hoped dean would look more healthy again.

Sam found the omega in the living room lying on a small omega bed, curled up with his eyes half opened.

He perked when he heard the sound of the Alpha approaching.

Dean smiled happily and sat up when he laid eyes on Sam who came forward and leaned down so he could pat deans head.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said in greeting while Dean watched him curiously noticing the bag slung over Sams shoulders and the box in the other hand.

"Oh, I bought you another pie." The alpha said gesturing to the box.

The omega stared at the box wondering what "pie" could possibly be. The name sound unfamiliar and Dean had no idea what it was.

"This ones cherry pie, I think the last one was strawberry. Did you and Cas like it? Sam asked though he really didn't expect Dean to answer. Cas had already informed him that dean didn't speak, and he knew enough about farm omegas to know that he probably never would, however he didn't see the harm in simply talking to Dean.

Dean had no idea what Sam was talking about and the confusion was written all over his face.

Sam of course put two and two together and realized the Cas must have not shared the pie with dean. He frowned when he thought about what kind of food Cas fed Dean and decided to go check.

Dean stared after him as Sam stood and walked away, wondering why Sam was going before he quickly decided to follow after him.

Castiel had said that Deans food was kept in a the kitchen in the bottom cupboard and he should feed dean it in a bowl for his lunch and dinner. He had also told Sam that he usually added vitamin pills to deans food to help with the pets recovery and that he should make sure to a few with the omegas meal.

Sam found the food exactly where Cas said it was, and of course he wasn't too surprised when he pulled out the huge bag of omega feed.

"Damn, Cas actually feeds him this shit." Sam muttered staring at the bag.

He didn't know why he was surprised, since most pet owners fed their omegas some form of so-called, "omega food". Even his own parent used to feed their pet omega feed, and occasionally their left overs.

Sam placed the bag back in the cupboard, wondering why a part of him had thought Cas didn't seem like the type of guy to feed omegas that crap.

Dean was on the floor beside him, having crawled after him and followed him into the kitchen. Dean had wondered if Sam was planning on feeding him when he saw him pull out the bag of omega feed but then he was left confused when Sam only stared at it with a frown on his face before putting it back.

"You must hate that yucky stuff, huh Dean?" Sam asked, glancing down at him.

Dean didn't know what Sam was talking about. He loved food, and he was glad he was even given any.

"Well today, for dessert, your gonna have some cherry pie with me! I know you'll like that." The alpha said grinning as he scooped up dean in his arms, shocking the omega, then brought him back into the living room. Dean fidgeted uncomfortable in his arms all the way there, wondering why Sam had carried him when Dean could have just crawled.

Sam sat down on the couch and placed Dean down beside him.

Dean took one look at where Sam had placed him and immediately scampered down off the coach and unto the floor.

"Hey! Be careful dean." Sam said surprised by the pets sudden movement. "What's wrong?"

Dean pointed to the couch, then at himself and shook his head, trying to tell Sam that it wasn't his place to sit on the furniture. Master had never said it out right but dean was an omega and he knew his place. It was why he sat in either his omega bed or the floor and why he slept in an omega kennel.

"Oh...right." Sam said, immediately understanding. 

The alpha got up and brought Dean's omega bed closer to the couch so he could sit on it near him.

Dean sat down on the omega bed and watched as Sam reached for his bag, opened it then pulled out some books.

"I'm going to be doing a bit of studying. I know it's summer but, I figured I should still study, I have to keep my grades up."

Dean listened to Sam talk, even though he really didn't understand much of what the alpha was saying. He watched Sam's face keenly however, fascinated by the way it lit up as he talked. Sam seemed so... bright compared to him, so full of life and cheerful that Dean couldn't help but think that his own light must be so dim compared to Sam's, perhaps even non existent.

"I'm going to Stanford after I graduate." Sam opened one of his books. 

"Then I'll become a lawyer, and I'll help omegas Dean. I'll help you.

Dean still didn't understand what Sam was talking about, and like always he remained silent.

"I'm pretty sure your going to be bored while I'm studying, so why don't you watch some TV." Sam said to Dean.

He picked up the remote off the table before him and pointed at the TV, turning it on.

Dean started as sounds suddenly began coming from the "TV" as Sam had called it while a series of bright colorful images began flashing across the flat rectangular surface.

Dean wasn't sure what was happening on the TV but for some reason he was fascinated by it and so stared transfixed.

They sat like that for a while, with Dean watching the TV and Sam reading through his text book. 

Eventually Dean started to doze off and somehow ended up resting his head against Sam's leg.

Soon he was fast asleep.

Sam noticed Deans sleeping face and couldn't help but think how content he looked.  
His gaze fell on Deans scars and just like last time he found himself frowning. Whip marks, cuts...all those horrible marks that would forever remain on deans body. 

Sam hated it.

He hated the fact that someone could be cruel enough to hurt someone as innocent as Dean, to treat him worst than a fucking animal. Then again, many people looked at omegas and saw nothing more. To them, omegas were just that..animals.

But he knew the truth. Omegas were more than that. They were human beings just like any alpha or beta and Sam knew that one day he would help them. That was a promise he made to himself.

Sam wondered of it was such a good idea to abandoned Gabe in favor of working for Mr. Novak. They were omegas at the clinic who also needed to be taken care of, and even though Gabe, had other workers at the clinic, the beta could still use all the help he could get.

On the other hand, Gabe had insisted that Sam helped out Castiel. After all it was really dean who needed looking after, and the doctor was paying sam a lot more than Gabe. Not to mention the fact that he had more free time to study, so he guessed it all worked out in the end.

Sam studied for a while until he started feeling hungry and realized it was time for lunch.

Dean stirred when he felt Sam moving away and then opened his eyes just in time to see the tall alpha walking towards the kitchen, and decided to follow after him.

Sam glanced back and noticed dean crawling sluggishly behind him and turned around to pick him up.

Dean was yet again surprised when Sam carried him all the way to the kitchen, and was still puzzled as to why the alpha just couldn't allow him to crawl.

Sam placed him on the floor, and he watched as Sam went over to a cupboard and pulled out the bag that dean knew contained his omega feed.

The omega was confused when sam took out a bowl and started pouring some of the omega feed into it.

What was he doing? Dean had already eaten that morning and definitely didn't need anymore food given to him. Omegas weren't suppose to be fed twice a day. That was just...wrong, unheard of even.

Sam clearly didn't understand that and So Dean began to whimper and whine, trying to get him to realize that he didn't need to be fed. Maybe he didn't know that Dean had already eaten that morning, either way Dean knew it would be unwise to touch any of the food that sam was placing before him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Dean whimpered again and turned away from the food.

"I know that stuff is gross, but Mr. Novak said I should feed you this...besides later we'll have pie, and I know your gonna love that."

Dean stared at the food sadly but didn't touch it. This could always be a test.

He tried to remember what master had told him. He could specifically remember master telling him that he should always eat the food he left for him. And dean had done so this morning when Cas fed him after he had his own break fast.

And now sam was trying to feed him again. Master usually fed him twice a day, which was unheard of for an omega, and that was it. There wasn't suppose to be anything in between

Sam sighed as he looked down at him.

"C'mon Dean you have to eat."

Dean knew that as an omega he had to obey all alphas and betas however he didn't want to end up disobeying master on the process.

"Look Dean, your Master told me I should feed you." Sam said, looking concerned.

Dean started at that. If Master wanted him to eat then he probably should.

Just as dean was about to start eating however, Sam sighed and picked up the bowl. 

"Ok, you know what, forget this disgusting omega food."

Sam went over to the cupboard and took out the bag containing the omega food.

Dean watched horrified as Sam poured all his food back into the bag.  
The omega felt like an idiot and immediately regretted hesitating to eat what sam had given him. There he was, being offered extra food for the day and because of his stupidity he had allowed the opportunity to accept it to pass him by.

Why, why, why was he so stupid?

"There." Sam said as he straightened. "Since you don't want to eat omega feed I'm going to make you something that I know you wont be able to resist."

Sam grinned and dean pouted, his face revealing disappointment. Sam figured he probably didn't understand what he was talking about.

Dean sat on the floor for a while watching Sam move around in the kitchen, taking various items from different places. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing but he watched curiously. 

Sam was at the counter putting the finishing items on the sandwiches he had made for himself and Dean. Castiel had said he was welcome to use anything in the kitchen to make his lunch and so Sam knew the alpha wouldn't mind him using his food. 

Sam was confident Dean wouldn't refuse to eat the sandwich. To an average beta or alpha a sandwich was simple  snack,  but Sam was certain that  to an omega who was used to eating scraps and gruel all their life it would most likely taste heavenly.

After making the sandwiches, all that was left to do was place them in the microwave so the cheese could melt.

Once they were done Sam picked one up off the plate and handed it to Dean who sniffed at it but didn't dare take it.

What was sam doing now? Dean had realized with some amount of sadness that Sam was ignoring Dean and making something for himself to eat, a sandwhich by the look of it. While dean didn't know much about human food he was taught to make basic things such as sandwiches back at the training academy when he and the other omegas we're taught how to cook. 

The omega felt such regret for not eating the omega feed when sam had offered it to him, but of course it was his fault for being stupid and far too cautious. He was certain he would be left sitting on the floor watching Sam eat his delicious people food, so he was more than surprised when Sam came forward after he finished making his food and offered him some.

Why was sam giving him human food. Maybe he didn't know that Dean wasn't suppose to eat things like that.

"C'mon dean, I can understand you turning down the omega feed but are you really going to resist my mega cheese Sandwich?" Sam waved the sandwich in front of deans face, and the omegas eyes followed it as if in a trance.

It really did look appetizing and dean did know that people food tasted better than omega food. But he knew he shouldn't eat it. He was only suppose to eat omega food.

Sam sighed. "Please Dean, your master said I should feed you. Cas won't be mad if you eat this." Sam tried his best to sound convincing but Dean still looked reluctant and doubtful.

Dean had to be careful. He didn't want to get punished, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that upsetting sam could also get him punished. Plus, he could recall master feeding him human food once, so maybe it was OK to eat it.

Deciding to risk it Dean took the sandwich from sam and took a small bite.

Sam grinned when he saw Deans face comically lit up at the taste of the sandwich, before he took a another bite, this time biting off a bigger piece.

"Yep, I make a great sandwich" sam smiled as he sat around the table and took a bite of  his own .

Dean ate his quickly, again marvelling at how amazing the food humas ate tasted.

Once they had finished eating they returned to the living room where sam continued his studying while Dean sat at his feet watching the TV.

They spent the day like that, until sam decided to turn of the television and give Dean a book to look at.

Dean stared fascinated at the bright pictures in the book and the words running across the pages that he didn't understand. The pictures in particular drew his attention and he gazed at them in wonder.

When dean stopped at certain page and stared at a particular picture Sam sank down to the floor beside him told him what it was.

"That's the Mona Lisa." Sam said.

Dean frowned and pointed to the smooth space where her eyebrows should be.

"Yeah, she doesn't have eyebrows...it makes the painting look unique, I guess."

The omega nodded then turned the page and landed on a painting of two blond naked women being savagely thrown on the backs of two horses by two men.

Dean didn't like the picture at all and quickly turned the page. He had to flip through several pages of just words before he came across one with another picture.

He wasn't sure what the picture depicted, but the mix of colors and wavy lines fascinated him.

"That paintings called "Starry Night" Sam said. 

"Do you like art Dean?" The alpha added.

Dean nodded, tracing his fingers over the picture.

Sam smiled, and wondered of Dean could draw. Tomorrow he would bring Dean the proper material to do so, and find out if he could.

The day with Sam had gone far better than dean had expected. Sam was so nice, and he treated dean like he wasn't just some dumb Omega. Sam spoke to him not like he was just some stupid animal, but like he was an actual person. Dean knew he wasn't of course, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling  of being spoken to like he was.

Sam was wonderful. Spending the day with him was wonderful.

The highlight of the the day however, had to be when Dean discovered what pie was. Sam had apparently been saving the best for last, and the delicious cherry pie was indeed the best. Sam gave him most of it when he  realized how much dean enjoyed it, and the omega sat on the floor and ate it messily with his hands, licking the sweet goodness off his fingers. The pie was so delicious Dean actually felt guilty eating it. He couldn't help but think that someone as insignificant and stupid like him didn't deserve to eat something so heavenly. But in the end he just couldn't help himself.

Castiel had apparently forgot to tell Sam where Dean slept, so after giving dean a bath Sam put Dean to sleep on one of the omega beds. After seeing dean shiver a bit Sam draped his jacket over Dean's body.

"There you go Dean." Sam said as he leaned down and tousled deans hair. "Get some sleep. And sweet dreams."

Dean smiled at him and pulled the jacket more tightly around him.  
Just as Sam was about to stand up dean grabbed his arm and whimpered staring at him with sad eyes. 

"What's wrong dean?...Do you think I'm leaving?"

Dean nodded.

"I'm not leaving yet, and besides even though I will have to go, I'll be back tomorrow." Sam assured Dean.

"Dean, we're friends now, and as your friend I promise I'll never abandon you, and I proise I'll  come back tomorrow."

Friends? Dean thought as he stared at Sam. They were friends? Dean had never had a friend before, and if anyone asked  he probably wouldn't be able to tell them what friendship was about, but he liked the idea of having a friend, Of having Sam as a friend.

Dean nodded as he let go of Sams arm and curled up on his omega, deciding to try and get some sleep. Sam would be back tomorrow. Sammy was his friend.

~£~

That evening when Cas came home from work, Everything was apparently OK. He found the house still intact, and still fairly clean, and his pet fast asleep seemingly content.

"So...Dean wasn't any trouble?" Cas asked as he handed Sam his pay.

"Dean was perfect, he's a complete angel."

"Huh..OK then" Cas glanced at Dean noticing the jacket covering his body.

"Oh...um he was cold so I used it to cover him. I hope that's OK." Sam said following Castiel's gaze.

"Yeah its fine, why don't you get going now." Cas said.

Sam nodded then grabbed his bags with his books and headed for the door. 

Cas heard the front door close as he gathered Dean in his arms and proceeded to carry him upstairs.

He had no doubt that Sam was a good kid, but he couldn't help but feel concerned at the way Dean was clutching at the jacket the boy had left.

A few days ago Dean had been clutching at a blanket in a similar fashion.

How easily did Dean become attached to things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made some mistakes in this, some very noticable ones. If you guys noticed anything please let me know. I think this chapter was a bit boring, I felt bored writing it, but next one will be better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Clearly Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry this took so Long. Been busy with work and school. I don't have much free time to write. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys! I wanted to pick up the pace but the chapter was getting a bit too long. :(

Sam had seen the flowers on his way home pass The flower shop, and he couldn't help but purchase them. They were a bunch of bright red roses, emitting a sweet wonderful fragrance that somehow reminded the alpha of Dean.

Dean...

Sam drove his car down the road towards his girlfriend Jessica's house. She was a pretty blond Alpha who lived in a neighborhood similar to the one Castiel did. Her parents were very wealthy and had two other children, all alphas. As far as Sam knew they purchased all their children from an Academy.

Sam had been dating the other alpha for a while now, but so far he had not gotten the chance to spend much time with her since most of his free time was spent working. At the moment the only reason he was visiting her was to ask her if he could get some of her old art materials so he could give them to Dean.

Jessica had briefly taken art classes the year before, but had dropped it when she realized it really wasn't her thing, that and the fact that it was cutting into her actual school work. She had bought a ton of expensive art supplies for the classes and lucky for Sam had kept most of them after she quit.

Thinking about Dean and his artistic talents San had decided to ask Jessica for them so he could give them to the omega. He had bought dean a few items himself but thought a few more stuff wouldn't hurt.

Sam had discovered that Dean was in fact very good at art. He had done a few drawings when Sam bought him the necessary drawing tools the second day he came back to babysit. Dean had simply marked a few lines on the paper at first, reminding sam of the simply actions of a child, until he soon began drawing actually pictures. Flowers, furniture's and different items around Castiels home were all drawn on blank white sheets of paper, all carefully done by Dean who sat on the floor with his pencil, drawing to his hearts content. Sam was pretty sure that dean didn't really see the point of drawing, or cared too much about his work since he didn't mind giving them all to Sam, but he did seem to like drawing them and often seemed quite happy when Sam thanked him for the drawings and praised his artistic skills.

Sam thought it was best if he kept Deans drawings, and had stored them all in a folder which he was planning to show to dean one day when he came to visit once he deemed it contained enough drawings.

Sam was actually doing a lot of things with Dean that he wasn't certain Cas would approve of. He had started feeding Dean regular food instead of that omega feed crap, taking food from his home and bringing it for Dean in case Castiel noticed he was taking more that his fair share from his kitchen. Then there came the art equipments, and the picture books and magazines, and bringing over movies so dean could watch them with him.

Maybe he was overstepping, but Sam couldn't find it in him to display what was considered "normal" behavior  according to their societies standards with dean. He couldn't treat Dean like an animal not when dean was so clearly intelligent...clearly human.

Sam smiled as he thought about the omega. He had been around omegas before having worked at the clinic looking after them with Gabe, however there was just something special about Dean that made Sam feel...drawn to him. He wasn't sure how he really felt about the omega but for some reason Sam found that he truly enjoyed his time spent with Dean and looked forward to looking after him each day.

The omega had taken to bringing the jacket Sam had given to him everywhere he went. He seemed to really like the scent of the the jacket and often cuddled with it when he took a nap on his omega bed. For some reason it made Sam happy to know that dean liked his scent. If he liked Sam's scent, then it most likely meant he liked Sam.

The impala came to a stop as Sam parked his car in front of Jessica's house.

When he entered the house an omega servant quickly directed him to Jessica who was busy lounging by the pool in her bikini, sipping a glass of cold lemonade.

Sam smiled. Now that seemed like a great way to spend the summer. 

Jessica was happy to see him, but he quickly explained that he was on his way to work and the he simply wanted to ask for some of her old art supplies for a...friend.

Jessica didn't hesitate to give them to him since she apparently had no more use for them, she did seem disappointed that he wasn't there specifically to see her though. There was a lot of art supplies and Sam was glad he had thought of asking Jessica for them.

He made to leave soon afterwards and ran into a bit if trouble when Jessica followed him to his car and noticed the roses.

"You bought me roses?" Jessica said as she reached inside the car and took out the flowers that was sitting on the passengers seat. 

"Uh...umm." Sam stuttered.

"Aww..you know you haven't bought me roses in a while. You've been so busy working at the clinic with Gabe...not that I'm complaining. I get it you need to work." Jessica went on.

"Yeah.. I-" damn he felt guilty, he hasn't exactly told anyone, not even his girlfriend that he had actually taken a job looking after someone's omega. Only Gabe knew since he was the one who had suggested he tale the job, a job which went exactly proper.

"But babe, their red. You know I don't like red roses." Jessica was saying as she pouted and steed at the flowers not too happily.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot, why don't I take these back..." Sam said casually took the flowers back from his girlfriend " ...and get you...white roses?"

"Ugh...yellow." Jessica scowled at him.

"Right, yellow."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Sam, you've been forgetting a lot of things lately, and your hardly ever with me anymore."

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy." Sam apologized.

"Whatever." Jessica dismissed him and turn to head back into the house.

Sam groaned as he watched her walk away. Damn, he needed to work on his relationship.

Maybe he could take her out to dinner tomorrow, that would be nice, Sam thought as he got inside his car.

Right now though, he needed to go take care of Dean.

 

*******

Dean sat on his omega bed curled up in a ball and wrapped in Sam's jacket, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

He had been waiting for a while now, waiting for Sam to arrive. Usually the alpha would arrive only a few minutes after master had left for work, or just as he was about to, but master had been gone for a while now but the young alpha had still not arrived.

As dean clutched at the jacket he listened to the sound of the clock hanging in the living room. Dean didn't know much about clocks, or reading time, but he had figured out that every tick of that clock was a reminder that another moment had gone by in which Sam wasn't there with him.

Eventually dean had started to panic as he began to assume the worst. A million questions had began to  circle around in the omegas head.

Had Sammy forgotten about dean?

Why hadn't he come yet?

What if he decided that he no longer liked Dean?

What if he didn't want to be Deans friend anymore?

What if he was never coming back?

The thought of never seeing Sam again was enough to finally allow Dean to start crying freely. The salty water ran down his cheeks as he reached the conclusion that Sam really wasn't coming back. He just didn't like or want to be with Dean anymore. Maybe he never liked Dean in the first place? How could he have ever believed that someone as wonderful and amazing as Sam could ever truly want to be friends with someone like him? A stupid, worthless, ugly omega.

Dean began to sob loudly while his body began to shake. 

He wondered if Master was the one who had told Sammy not to come. Would master really do that? Maybe he had decided that dean didn't deserve to have someone as smart and talented as Sammy around him. Why couldn't he ever have anything? He thought of the jacket that barely covered him, and he wondered if master was going to take it away too.

Dean was so busy crying he didn't even notice the sound of someone else entering the house, neither did he notice Sam's presence as he came into the living room and saw him.

Sam had come into the living room carrying the roses as well as the box of art supplies he had gotten from Jessica and was surprised when he found the omega in such a state.

Dean looked so sad and heartbroken and Sam could see and here that he wad crying.

The alpha immediately put down the box and flowers and went over to the devastated omega, his first instinct to try and comfort him.

"Dean?.." Sam touched the omegas shoulder gently.

"What's to matter Dean? Why are you crying." Sam asked softly.

Dean raised his head, and brought his hand up to wipe the tears running down his cheeks and blinked a few times as the blurred image of the person before him cleared and revealed Sam.

A hoarse gravelled sound escaped dean as he flung his arms around the tall omega, and for a second Sam got the impression That Dean had been trying to say his name.

"Hey dean." Sam said as he wrapped his own arms around the omega, returning the embrace. He could feel Dean shaking in his arms and he couldn't help but wonder what had made hin so upset.

"Its okay Dean." The alpha said, rubbing Deans back as the a loud sob racked the omegas body. He was clutching him so tightly Sam was beginning to wonder if he even intended to let him go.

They stayed like that for a while, dean hugging Sam tightly while the alpha gently rubbed his back. Eventually when Dean had calmed down he immediately pulled away from Sam and looked at him timidly and with fear as if he was under the impression that he had done something wrong. 

"Its OK Dean." Sam said in what he hoped was a friendly reassuring voice, not quite sure what Dean thought he had to be afraid of.

Dean of course had come to the realization that despite his happiness that Sam had come back and had not in fact left him, it really wasn't proper for him, an omega to be throwing himself at his alpha like that, especially since Sam had made no indication that he wanted him to.

Dean gasped and flinched away from Sam when he noticed the alpha bringing the sleeve of his shirt up to wipe away his tears.

"Hey...its OK Dean." Sam insisted but Dean found himself shaking his head. 

Didn't Sam know that it wasn't proper for him, an alpha to use his clean shirt to wipe away the tears from deans obviously dirty dace. Oh well. Sam was the alpha here not Dean, and alphas always knew best, so dean allowed him to wipe away his tears.

Dean sniffed a bit and Sam smiled at the omega as he finished drying his tears.

"There." He said, looking into Deans bright unrealistic green eyes, though he wasn't the least bit surprised when dean immediately looked away.

"Now...do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Sam asked as he sat down on the floor next to dean, like he did often to put him and the omega on the same level.

Deans lower lip began tremble.

Sam did this quite often. He had done it the moment he started looking after Dean. Speaking to him in a way that gave Dean the impression that he wanted Dean to respond to him. No one had ever spoken to Dean in that manner before, not even master who mostly spoke to him when given a command, and Dean still had no idea how to react to it. He was an omega and being spoken to like he was an actual human just didn't seem right. Though a part of dean had enjoyed it at first, it actually wasn't long before it began to scare him.

At the moment Sam was looking at him expectantly as his lips parted slightly still trembling as he gave the impression that he was going to speak.

Sam waited. There were moments when he thought Dean would speak to him but just like those other moments Dean soon pressed his lips together and didn't say anything.

Sam sighed and patted deans head. 

"It's OK Dean." Sam said at the same time he noticed the clock and realized he was a lot later than he had initially thought. 

"Oh...did you think I wasn't coming back Dean?" Sam asked. 

Dean nodded.

Sam chuckled, startling the omega a bit. 

"Your so silly Dean." He said, ruffling the omegas hair.

Dean stared at a spot on the floor, unable to look at Sam since he did indeed feel stupid. 

"How could you think that Dean?" Sam brought his hand down and stroked down the side of Deans face.

"We're friends remember? Just because I'm a little late doesn't mean I've suddenly forgotten about you."

Dean briefly looked up at the alpha before his eyes once again found the floor.

Sam smiled at Dean again before standing and getting the box containing the art supplies. He brought it over to dean, placed it in front of him and gestured for Dean to come closer.

"Look Dean." Sam said as he opened the box. 

Dean slowly came closer and peered inside.

"I stopped by a friend to pick up all these art supplies for you. That's why I was a bit late. The alpha explained. 

"I'm sorry that I took so long though." Sam watched as Dean stared at the art supplies a slow happy smile forming on his face.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

Dean didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. Instead the omega was busy looking at all the art supplies as if he wanted to touch them but was unsure if he should.

"Its OK for you to touch them Dean, there for you." Sam said as he took out a paint brush and handed it to the omega.

Dean took the brush, stared at it happily then reached into the box and took out another item.

Sam liked seeing dean smile like that. He liked seeing the omega happy.

Suddenly, remembering the flowers he had brought for dean Sam quickly retrieved them from where they were placed and brought them over to Dean.

"Um...dean, I wanted to give you these." Sam sat back down beside Dean and held out the roses to him.

Dean stared at the flowers Sam held in his hands, wondering why the alpha seemed to be giving them to him. But was he really? Was Sam really giving those beautiful flowers to him?

"I...I saw them on my way here pass the flower shop, and, well... I just thought of you." Sam was saying. "Anyway, I was thinking you might like them."

Damn, Sam felt so nervous. Why the hell was he nervous anyway? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Dean wasn't reacting to his gift at all and was just staring at the roses with a surprised look on his face.

"Dean..I bought theses for you... you like them, right?" Sam asked as Dean looked up at him.

Dean smiled nervously then slowly nodded, while desperately wanting to ask if the roses were really  for him  but as usual he just couldn't find the words. Sam had said he had bought them for Dean but of course was struggling to understand why anyone in their right mind would want to buy something so beautiful for a stupid omega. Dean had never been given an actually gift in his entire life and surly he didn't deserve one. First the drawing items now this.

Sam seemed to think otherwise as he handed Dean the roses that looked and smelled so wonderful.

Deciding that Sam must have really bought them for him, he gently and cautiously took them from the alpha and admired their beauty. The roses were such pretty, delicate things, bright red soft looking petals, pleasing to the eye. Emitting such a lovely aroma. How could Sam have looked at those roses and thought of someone as unattractive as Dean? The omega had more in common with a dried up weed.

He wasn't even sure what he was suppose to so with the bundle of roses. It wasn't sure that he didn't like the roses, sure they were pretty, but what was he suppose to do with them? 

Dean didn't even know what to do with his drawings, which was why he thought it was a good idea when Sam asked if he could have them. They were some that he liked and had thought about keeping in his kennel but then Sam had told him that it was best of he just allowed the alpha to keep them all. It made him happy to know that Sam loved his drawings and wanted to keep them but he didn't understand why he couldn't keep some of them for himself. Sure he didn't know what to do with most of them but they were few that he created with the intention of giving them to Master. Sam always seemed happy and proud when Dean gave them to him and wanted Master to be happy and proud of him as well.

Dean sighed as he stared at the roses and wondered if he should store them somewhere safe? That seemed like a good idea. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally trample them, destroying their beauty. No doubt, it was best to show Sam that he could take care of any gift that was given to him. He would especially have to take care of this gift, seeing as it was his first.

Sam watched Deans face as he stared at the flowers. He still seemed surprised that Sam had given them to him, and instead of the happiness that Sam had hoped Dean would express the omega mostly looked confused and uncertain.

"That's OK Dean." Sam said them smiled reassuringly at the omega.

"How about you let me put those in a vase. Would that be OK Dean?" The alpha asked.

Dean stared at him with that same look of uncertainty, then slowly handed the roses back to Sam.

Sam reached out and gently took the flowers from Dean, then he stood and went to look for something suitable to put  them in. Once Sam found  a vase he put the flowers inside it, arranged them neatly, then placed them on a table where Dean could see them.

"There." he said coming back to sit with dean. "Now we can both sit here and admire them."

Dean glanced at Sam who was smiling as he stared at the flowers, and was surprised when he found himself smiling a bit also. 

When Sam turned to look at Dean the omega was reaching into the box he had bought taking out the necessary tools he wanted to use to do a drawing.

Yes, dean could draw. Dean also seemed a lot more happier when he was busy doing something which was why Sam was glad that he had quickly found out what Deans talent was.

He watched as dean moved around with his various items, trying to find the right area that would give him a perfect view of the flowers until he found a spot that he was apparently comfortable with.

Soon dean was busy sketching in one of his sketch pads while Sam sat beside him busily reading through one of his text books.

This was how Sam spent most his days with Dean. And during their time together Sam could honestly say, it felt like everything was perfect.

*******

Castiel could feel it coming on again, another damn headache. He groaned, closed his eyes, then brought a hand up to his forehead and slowly massaged it a bit, hoping the action would offer him a bit of relief. It didn't.

When Cas slowly opened his eyes again he was staring at the woman before him who was speaking very loudly as she paced around the office frantically.

Rachel O'Donnel was a tall, thin alpha with very pale skin, bright red hair pulled back in a tight bun to reveal a stern face. She looked nothing like her daughter Beverly who didn't quite look like a stick figure and had darker skin and thick curly black hair. This was to be expected since they were not related by blood.

The woman had come to the hospital that day to speak to Castiel ask him about her daughter. From what the alpha had already gathered Beverly had taken her young omega and had run away. The woman had not stated why Beverly would ever do  so such a thing and had only asked Castiel if she had come to see him, then proceeded to blab on and on about the problems she had been having with Beverly after Cas had informed her that he hadn't.

"I can't believe she would do something so reckless!" Mrs. O'Donnell shouted, her heels making a very annoying sound as they hit the floor in Castiels office while she paced around.

"And for an omega! That's the worst part! Are you sure you don't know where she could have gone? " The women said as she stopped her pacing and stood before Castiel, a frown on her face. 

Cas couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot more angry than worried about her daughter.

Castiel sighed.

"I'm sure Mrs. O'Donnell." Cas explained yet again. "She came to see me days ago, pulling one of her stunts, mentioned something about her omega being sick and then she left."

"Damn it!" The woman swore as she began pacing again. "All this for a stupid omega, I know I shouldn't have brought her that thing."

Castiel listened to her politely, all the while simply hoping the woman would finally leave.

"Well, do you have any idea why Beverly would run off to." Cas asked.

"We had a bit of an argument." She admitted as she stopped pacing again and sat down heavily in the chair opposite Cas.

"We both said a few things, she challenged my authority, as the alpha of the house and I told her if she couldn't live by my rules she could just leave."

Castiel frowned. "So...you threw her out?"

"What? No, it wasn't like that!" Rachel insisted. "I didn't mean what I said OK! I just wanted her to do what I said and she just kept..." The other alpha sighed, apparently frustrated.  
"She emptied out her trust fund, took her omega and my her car and she left!" The woman hung her head and buried her face in her hand, and for a moment Cas thought she was crying, before realizing she most likely wasn't.

"She had access to her trust fund?"

Rachel raised her head. "Well she's eighteen, and she's always been responsible, I didn't think she would just take it all and run off!" She shouted angrily, clearly getting upset.

"OK, I understand Mrs. O'Donnell." Cas said calmly. "Well she is an adult and she has money, maybe she'll be fine."

The woman snorted. "She's still too young to be running around on her own. She was suppose to go off to college soon, and now she's run off. Do you know how this is going to look? My rebellious daughter, running off with her little omega!"

Cas closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead again then turned back to Beverly's mother.

"Have you contacted any of her friends?" He asked, wondering why he's was foolishly continuing the conversation. 

"Yes, they have no idea where she would go, either that or they just don't want to tell me. I figured she might come here or contact you, she always seemed to like you." The woman sighed.

"Huh, well if she shows up here or contact me I'll let you know." Cas said, hoping he said those words in a tone of finality.

Mrs. O'Donnell nodded then stood.  
"I just hope she's not off doing anything stupid, she could be so disobedient sometimes." She said. 

"Thank you for your time Dr. Novak." she had the decency to say. "Children today." She added before turning to leave.

Once the woman was gone Castiel released a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have anyone bothering h at the moment.

His mind shifted back to his previous thoughts before Beverly's mother had entered his office.

Dean.

Castiel had noticed that his mind had been occupied by the omega lately, and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't  really around his pet much since he had hired Sam to look after him. For whatever reason he found himself thinking about what Dean and Sam did during the day when he wasn't around.

Maybe he was too trustworthy, but he really didn't think Sam was doing anything inappropriate with Dean, in fact his pet seemed a lot more happier since Sam had started spending time with him. He obviously liked being around Sam and Castiel was starting to think that Dean liked being around Sam a lot more than he liked being around him.

He didn't want to admit it to himself but a part of him was a bit jealous that Dean preferred the company of another alpha to his own Master. Sure, Castiel didn't did not interact with Dean much seeing as he was still just his pet omega, but Castiel was his master, which meant that Dean should automatically love him more. Wasn't he the one who took care if him, since he was in such a broken state even though he really didn't have to? But then again, Sam was the one who mostly took care of Dean now. He fed him, he cleaned up after him, doing all those things for an omega that no dignified Alpha or beta would do.

Castiel wondered if spending so much time with Sam would eventually make Dean start to believe the younger alpha was his Master. Castiel was surprised at how angry the mere thought made him.

It was ridiculous how angry and possessive he could get over such a damaged omega. Then again, Dean didn't look quite so damaged anymore. Sure, he was still a long way from looking like a perfectly healthy omega but it was obvious that the change of surroundings and diet was having positive changes in deans health. He certainly didn't look like a walking Skelton anymore, he seemed to have more energy to move around more and Cas noted he no longer looked quite so drawn and sickly. Dean was definitely getting  better each day.

Dean was slowly getting better and it pained Castiel to think that dean might be under the impression that Sam was to thank for that. 

God, he was so glad Sam's work with Dean was only temporary. The alpha was starting to realize that he really didn't like other people around his omega.

It was ridiculous really, the way he acted when it came to his pet.

Later that evening, after work Cas once again found himself thinking about Dean. 

He made his way to his car, parked in its usual spot, while he thought about what Dean could be doing at that moment. Probably resting on his omega bed. Dean was always resting.

Cas went around to the drivers door of his car and reached into his jacket pocket then took out his car keys. He was just about to unlock the vehicle when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Whoever had touched his shoulder had done so gently but the action still startled the alpha a bit, and had him turning around quickly to face the individual.

"Beverly?"

"Hey Mr Novak."

Castiel stared at the young woman before him dressed casually in dark skinny jeans and a hood. Aside from the fact that she looked a bit upset Castiel gathered that she was perfectly fine.

"Beverly, where have you been? Your mother came in today and she was worried sick about you."

The girl snorted.

"Yeah I doubt it."

"What are you doing here? Your mother said you ran away."

Beverly rolled her eyes. "I didn't run away, she kicked me out. Anyway, I came here to ask you to look at her."

"What?..look at who?"

"My omega."

Castiel sighed. 

"Beverly we've been through this already, and shift is over and-"

"Please Mr Novak. I'm leaving after this and I just want to have her checked out by a professional, not some vet! Please, after this you won't hear from me again!" Beverly pleaded frantically, her eyes wet as she stared at the alpha.

Damn it.

Castiel couldn't believe he was actually going to give in to the whining of a teenager. God, why was he so weak.

"Fine, fine... Just, well where is she?" Cas asked.

"She's in my car." Beverly said. "I'll go get her."

"Wait! Um...bring her around back and cover her up."

Beverly frowned, but nodded then quickly rushed away to get her pet.

Fuck. What the hell was he doing?

Beverly's omega was a small girl, possible fourteen or fifteen years old. She looked nothing like Beverly with her short curly brown hair and small freckles on her nose. She wore a big bright green  sweater and pink slippers and clung to Beverly as they walked inside the hospital.

Castiel couldn't help but glance around nervously as they entered an empty wing of the hospital and headed for an examination room.

The alpha could have sworn his heart stopped when the came across a janitor mopping up the floors but luckily the guy didn't even bother to glance at them.

God, he was breaking so many rules here.

Castiel released a breath of relief when they were finally behind closed doors.

Beverly frowned as she stared at him.

"Would you just relax." She said. 

"Relax!" Castiel shouted at the girl. "Your making me break the rules so I have every right to be on edge."

"Would you stop shouting!" Beverly hissed. "Your upsetting her."

Castiel noticed the young omega shaking in Beverly's arms and his features softened a bit.

"Fine, let's just get this over with, though I don't understand what you think is wrong with her. From where I'm standing she looks find." Cas ran his eyes over the small omega. Sure she looked thin, but that was natural for an omega, aside from her size she didn't exactly look sickly. "What kind of symptoms does she even have?"

"She's pregnant." Beverly revealed. "I just need you to check on the baby."

Castiel stared at her blankly for a moment before he snapped out of it and got to work.

While Cas was applying the gel to Chloe...Beverly's omegas belly, the beta felt the need to tell him what had happened. Castiel really didn't wish or needed to hear any of it, but he guessed the girl needed to unload on someone.

The whole thing seemed difficult for the girl to recount and the entire story had her shaking with clenched fist by the time she was done.

Castiel wasn't sure how he should react to it all, but he did partially understand why Beverly was upset.

Apparently she had left Chloe at him with one of her close friends and the guy had used Chloe while she was gone. Castiel could understand Beverly's rage at that. He didn't know what he would do if someone used his property just like that without asking his permission first. It was just so improper. 

And then there was the fact that the friend had gotten Chloe pregnant. The signs were there prompting Beverly to believe that Chloe was just sick, when in fact she was just displaying symptoms of the pregnancy. It took her awhile to notice but eventually it became pretty clear what had happened.

The best solution after that would be to have Chloe's pregnancy terminated, if the case was Beverly or her mother didn't want to keep it. So, of course Cas was confused about Beverly getting upset when her mother suggested they do just that. And of course that suggestion, or insistence as Beverly put it,  lead to a huge argument that ended with Beverly packing her bags and leaving with her omega.

Castiel wondered if this was the first time in history an omega got the chance to get an ultrasound. At that moment, as the image was revealed Cas noticed Chloe staring fascinated at the screen. 

She frowned, he childish face looking confused.

"Beverly, I don't see it." She said, surprising Castiel who had never actually heard an omega speak so clearly. She almost sounded human.

Beverly smiled, and pointed correctly to the barely developed baby on the screen.

"There he is, that little peanut there."

"Oh.." The girl said. "he looks weird."

"Don't worry, he'll start looking really cool soon, though we might have to wait until he's born for us to see him again."

"That's OK, I don't mind waiting for him to come out."

"How does she speak so clearly." Cas said, unable to keep from cutting in. "She sounds...normal." 

Most omegas Castiel came across who did speak often spoke lowly and often stuttered. It was strange seeing an omega, especially one so young speak so properly.

"She's right there Mr. Novak, why don't you ask her instead of pretending she's not there." Beverly said to him angrily.

Castiel frowned, glanced at Chloe who was still busy staring at the screen. 

The alpha turned back to Beverly deciding quickly that he didn't need to speak to some omega.

"Why are you doing this? You should have listened to your mother and terminated that pregnancy. Obviously your Mom didn't want to keep it so she had every right to want to get an abortion." Castiel tried to explain.

Beverly stared at him appalled.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Your speaking as if it's my moms body, my moms baby!"

Cas was confused. Wasn't it. Or then again, technically it was Beverly's.

"It's Chloe's!" Beverly said, visible shaking with anger now. "Her body, her baby! And she made the decision to keep it, and I wanted to respect Chloe's decisions."

Despite the girls obviously anger, Cas couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Beverly, surely you understand that omegas aren't capable of making there own decisions?" Cas said, as if he was speaking to a child. Omegas inability to think and behave as normal human beings was the main reason why they needed alphas and betas to look after them they just couldn't function in society by themselves. Wasn't that what mother always said?

Beverly shook her head at him, as if she was the intelligent adult, and he the stupid child.

Cas was surprised when Chloe brought hand up and placed it on Beverly's shoulder.

"Its OK Beverly." She said. "Its hard to unlearn what society teaches. Not everyone's going to understand that what they believe is wrong, even if it's pretty obvious." Beverly turned and smiled weakly at the omega before  sinking into her smaller arms.

"It's not fair Chloe, he should have paid for what he did to you...i wish...I wish everyone would understand." Beverly sobbed, and Castiel realized she was crying. "I wish people would treat omegas differently. I wish nothing bad had ever happened to you..."

Chloe patted the betas hair smoothing it down as she pulled the older girl closer.

"Its OK Beverly... It's OK."

Castiel stood there staring at the scene dumbfounded. The omega comforting her Master.

******

Though he had said he would call Beverly's mother if the beta showed up, in the end Castiel couldn't do it. Beverly might have been a bit confused but she was a nice person, certainly nicer than her mother, and she was also an adult. She made a decision and frankly Cas thought she should be left to do as she pleased.

At the moment he was finally driving home from work. After he had checked Chloe out and concluded that everything was in order, he had given them a picture of the baby and they had left. Despite being angry he had received a thank you from Beverly and surprisingly from Chloe as well.

Strange little omega.

Maybe she was a bit smarter than the average omega, but it was important that she knew her place. In the end she obviously did. She couldn't disobey orders from an alpha could she.

After all she had kept quite about Beverly's friend sleeping with her, probably because he told her too. At least she knew how to follow orders.

For a moment that had Cas thinking about Dean.

If Sam were to...have sex with Dean would Dean tell him? 

Cas wondered how trustworthy Sam was. He seemed like a good kid, but how could Castiel know if he could really trust the other alpha? What if he really did do something to dean? What if he had done something to Dean already? The thought of that ever happening made Cas feel angry..

Dean was his. He didn't want some teenage alpha touching what belonged to him.

When Cas got home Sam was still there of course, and the alpha couldn't help but stare at him suspiciously as the tall boy sat on the couch reading one of his many text books.

"Where's Dean?" Was the first question Cas asked when he didn't see his pet on his usual omega bed.

"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping. We had a pretty busy day."

Cas grunted a response to that as Sam closed his text books, stood and began gathering his things.  
Castiel looked around his house. Everything was organized and spotless.  As usual the place even looked tidier than how he remembered leaving it...a bit too tidy.

He tried not to stare at the overgrown alpha as he handed him his pay then watched as he left.

"Strange alpha." Castiel muttered as once the boy was gone. So far Sam hadn't really done anything to warrant any distrust from Castiel. As far as Cas knew he showed up, looked after Dean, and then left in the evenings. That was it. He was polite and helpful. in fact, Dean actual looked alot healthier since Sam started staying with him. After Beverly's story, Castiel just felt a bit paranoid.

Cas took a deep breath then proceeded to make his way upstairs to check on Dean.  
The alpha found his pet asleep in his kennel, holding on tightly to that damn Jacket, the one given to him by Sam. Castiel stared at the jacket and suddenly felt rather hateful.  
Damn, why the hell did he allow Dean to keep it? He had noticed that Dean liked it and thought what was the harm in letting the omega keep it, since Sam had refused to take it when Cas had tried to give it back to him. Sam had said he would feel terrible taking back the jacket after giving it to Dean and Cas had shrugged and casually tossed it too Dean.

Now he was frowning at the memory of Dean greedily grabbing up the discarded jacket and bringing it up to his noise, breathing in deeply.

"Fuck." Castiel swore. How could he have been so unconcerned then? Allowing his omega to get so attached to another Alpha. How stupid could he be? He was Deans master. Dean shouldn't be attached to anyone but him.

The alpha actually growled as he stalked over to Deans kennel, and perhaps too roughly than was actually necessary ripped the jacket from Deans arms.

The omega awoke and looked around frantically, looking rather frightened until his eyes landed on his master.

Cas stared down at the omega as his pet stared back up at him, his eyes large and confused as he took in Castiels stance, the jacket held in a tight fist and the angry look on his alphas face.

"No more cuddling with things that come from Sam, do you hear me!" Castiel barked at the frightened omega who gulped and nodded as he unconsciously shrank back into his kennel.

Cas frowned, gave dean a sharp look then decided to shower. The alpha tossed the jacket carelessly on the floor, deciding to get rid of it later. Right now he needed to relax.

Moments later the alpha stood under the shower, allowing steaming hot water to run down his body.

Cas thought about Sam for a moment. He was starting not to like the kid. Or maybe he just didn't like the fact that Dean liked him. Well he didn't have work tomorrow. Though he had planned to go out for a bit he would first find ways to check if Sam was really doing his job.

God he felt so stressed. Maybe it was just work, and the visit from Beverly's Mom, and Beverly and her omega, and Beverly crying as she muttered something about Chloe's rapist not receiving any punishment....

....that bothered him. It hadn't before, when Beverly had said it...now left to think about it, for some reason the thought just really bothered him. But why should it? Omegas couldn't be raped....could they? They weren't really human...but Chloe, she had certainly spoken like a human, acted more human than Cas had ever seen an omega act before.

But they were just omegas.....she was an omega....

.....Dean. Dean was just an omega.

But Cas didn't want anything like that to happen to Dean. Though if he really thought about it, something like that had happened to Dean already, only a million times over. Fucked daily, bred, and then made to watch as the pups he gave birth to were taken...but they never belonged to dean in the first place.

The water ran down Castiels body and down the drain. He ran his hand through his dark hair, his eyes closed, noticing that the water was beginning to get too hot to the point where it was a bit uncomfortable. He turned the nob, adjusting the temperature, and just stood under the spray of water for a while... Thinking.

Why was this starting to bother him so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, that was chapter seven. I know the slow pace must suck because I don't update quickly, but it'll pick up next chapter I promise. I hope you guys are still sticking with me.


	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat, Cas reacts accordingly.  
> Or (very poorly written half-baked porn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter. I think I did a poor job on this one and there might be some major errors but I couldn't let you guys wait any longer. Anyway, I cut this chapter in half because if I wrote all that I wanted to write in this chapter then I would never update. I think this is my least favorite chapter but what the hell, at least now I can move on to the good stuff since this is the start of the plot, or at least next chapter will be. Well I hope you guys still like this chapter anyway. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one!

Dean was floating.

He could feel himself slowing moving through what appeared to be dark clouds while a burning heat surrounded him. He could barely make out a figure above him, a dark shape that moved towards something in the distance. They were both moving in the same direction, towards...something. Dean had no idea where they were going and could see only darkness in the distance, but he could feel himself and the dark shape moving quickly towards it with great speed. Then suddenly they  stopped, and Dean could see it clearly, the angry flames blocking their path.

Fire.

It roared, the flames rose, and dean felt his eyes widened as those bright flames reached out to devour them...

Deans eyes snapped open.

The omega glanced around wildly taking in his surrounding and realized like always he was still in his masters room. He had woken up from the strange dream feeling confused and surprised by what he had dreamt, and that he had been having a dream so different from his usual nightmares. Like most of his other dreams this one felt like a memory, like something he had forced himself to go get until it became nothing but a bad dream. It felt like something that had actual happened before, just like when he dreamt of the beta doctor back at the farm, holding Dean down in the stall as he made small cuts on Deans body with his knife. Those were nightmares. Dean always dreamed about things like that ever since that dreadful day he was taken from the academy and brought to the farm. The dream dean had just had, floating through those dark clouds, surrounded by flames...he had dreamt that dream before. He could remember it being a constant one before the breeding farm, before all he could think about was the huge alphas  fucking or beating him.

Dean wondered why he had suddenly had this dream again, a dream that he had only had back when he was just a child. The omega was so busy thinking about this he barely noticed the warmth and discomfort. It didn't even hit him until he finally felt the familiar fluid wetting his thighs.

The omega gulped. How could he have forgotten that this was coming? How could he have forgotten about his heat.

Deans brain immediately went into panic mode when he began to recall the events that occurred back at the farm whenever he went into heat.

He would lay there, sweating through his painful heat, needing  someone to come and take care of him, longing for it while at the same time feeling so fearful, because he knew that the alphas that came to him wouldn't be mindful or caring enough to take care of him the way he wanted them to. Dean wasn't really sure what he wanted from them, what he expected them to do. For the omega it had always been hard to imagine something he had never experienced before, if someone had ever actually asked dean what he wanted from them the omega was certain he wouldn't be able to put any of his thoughts and feelings into words, but he did know that the alphas that came to take care of him weren't doing it right. They had always said they would make him feel good, make him feel better, and so dean had come to believe that was what they were suppose to do, that the fucking would make the heat more bearable. Wasn't what they said back at the academy?

But by the end of his heat he was always left a bloody mess, filled with the semen of the alphas that had used him and feeling worst that when he was writhing in discomfort from his heat. 

A part of dean had started to believe that maybe all the fucking wasn't suppose make his heats more bearable. Perhaps the sex was suppose to be painful. Either way dean was so afraid when he felt all that slick leaking out of him. He was afraid when his body began to betray him and left his brain in a confused state once again as he both longed for and dreaded the touch of an alpha.

It was all so horrible when the alphas showed up, and then the continuous fucking would begin. Dean would just lie there crying like he usually did, sobbing and screaming through the pain while the alpha used him like a doll. They didn't seem to mind the crying, and after a while dean had come to the realization that they liked it when he cried after they had began to intentionally inflict harm upon him. Then after that came the knotting, which involved the seemingly endless stream of come, and then finally the alpha would be finished with him. And then another would show up to take his place so dean would never be left without a cock inside him. And so it would go one like this until deans heat was over. And then if dean was lucky he would end up pregnant. Then he would get bigger and rounder, and then he would have his pups, and then...then they would be ripped away from him. 

....and then, he would await his next heat, so it could happen all over again.

Dean shuddered and whined in his kennel, moving around in discomfort. He soon calmed down however when he heard a grunt from his master, and noticed the alpha shift under the covers  where he lied on the bed.  
Dean gasped then immediately ceased all motion and held his breath his eyes fixed on his master. The alpha shifted positions on the bed rolling over with a soft grunt before he was once again still. Dean waited a moment staring intently before he finally released a shaky breath realizing that his master had not awoken.

And what would happen when master inevitable did awake? Would he use dean in the same manner as the other alphas back at the farm had done? Would he fuck him until he screamed out in pain, until he fell unconscious ? Dean felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, feeling that horrible discomfort in his stomach, the tightening in his chest. 

At that moment he longed for  the jacket Sammy had given to him, longing to breath in the familiar scent of the clothing, the alphas scent which lingered on the clothing. Of course the omega quickly recalled his master ripping the jacket away from him during the night. At that thought Dean recalled how unfamiliar his master had looked in that moment, with that flash of anger twisting his features to that akin to the previous monsters that had been present throughout the omegas life. Dean shuddered at the thought, before curling his body into a tighter ball and waited for his master to awaken.

******

When Castiel had woken up the scent had hit him square in the face like a blast of cold air on a snowy winter day.

It was strong, a delectable  powerful aroma enveloping his entire room.

The alpha sat up and sniffed curiously at the air, delighted by the smell that filled his nostrils, yet confused by his feelings of being strangely drawn. 

It didn't take Castiel long to figure out where the scent was coming from and Cas found himself staring at the area where Deans kennel was located.

The alpha stood, rising from the bed like a zombie in a trance and blindly made his way over to where his pet slept.

The room was a bit dark since the hadn't quite risen but Castiel got the feeling it would be in a few hours.

Cas stumbled back a bit when he stepped closer to the kennel and the strong aroma nearly had him falling over. Castiel paused for a second, as it finally understood what was happening. He couldn't recall ever being around one before, but at this point it was quite clear what was happening. Dean was obviously in heat.

Clearly he wasn't completely maddened by the scent because he still had the sense to turn on the light switch above the kennel to get a better look at the omega.

Once the room was brightened and the alpha could see everything clearly his eyes landed on his pet.

Dean was shaking in his kennel, his body glistening with sweat as he held himself tightly and began panting as he slowly opened his eyes and saw his Master staring down at him.

Castiel gulped and felt himself hardening in his pants at the sight before him. A beautiful needy omega, sweaty, probably incredible aroused and leaking slick from a clearly ready hole.

Castiel himself was obviously already aroused and unconsciously brought  hand down to rubbed at the front of his pants, the material constricting his stiff member, his eyes never leaving the omega.

Cas gulped again pulled his hands away when he realized what he was doing, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed by his reaction to his pet in heat.

The alpha stepped back, trying to distance himself from the omegas scent, an act which was impossible to do since the smell was practically everywhere.

Damn, he needed to think, and definitely not with his cock.

Castiel found himself sitting on the bed his eyes not leaving the omega. He still felt his arousal rising. Why was he even embarrassed and ashamed by that fact? Wasn't this a normal reaction of an alpha when around an omega in heat?

Castiel thought about what he knew about  omegas in heat. According to what little he knew, omegas in heat were said to be needy whiney bitches. They were already known for having these qualities outside of a heat but apparently those qualities were greatly amplified. 

They were quite needy and would cry and beg for an alphas Knott. Heats were also the perfect time to breed an omega as they were extremely fertile. Cas knew that your typical Alpha would spend their time fucking their omegas senseless filling them with an incredible amount if semen during the entire course of their heat.

Of course that was what he was suppose to do himself as an alpha. 

Cas could hardly think clearly at the moment what with Deans powerful scent bombarding him, however at the moment he knew he wanted his cock hurried balls deep in the omega, even if he had not quite thought about fucking Dean since he had arrived.

Castiel had found deans body, his general appearance over all quite off putting. The alpha took one look at dean back then and had thought those ugly bruises scars and skeletal frame could kill the hardest of erections. There was just nothing appealing or sexy about dean. He has noted a hint of hidden beauty still remaining in those beautiful eyes but that was hardly enough to deem him fuckable. Now looking at Dean as he gave off such a strong intoxicating scent Castiel opinion on the omega sexually were significantly different.

Castiel stood and slowly made his way back over to Deans kennel.

His pet was whimpering and cowering as his eyes caught his masters movements, and Castiel finally caught a whiff of frightened omega scent greatly dampened by the sweet fragrance of the omegas heat. He was in fact frightened and Castiel found this very annoying. What the hell did he have to be afraid of anyway? Dean was from a fucking breeding farm after all. Being around an alpha in heat was hardly new for him. Dean should be the one jumping at the chance the be worthy enough even glimpse Castiel's cock. The need for an alphas Knott should be enough to over power what fear dean was feeling anyway.

Realizing that he was actually right Castiel stepped back and sat back down in the bed.

"Dean!" Castiel called the omegas name in a loud commanding voice. Dean yelped clearly frightened and looked at his master.

"Get over here right now!"

Dean was shaking even harder now and hesitated to follow his Alphas order for a moment. His hesitation angered Castiel slightly and the alpha opened his mouth to repeat his command, however he noticed it was unnecessary and stopped himself when he saw Dean finally emerge from the kennel.

That was more like it, Castiel thought as dean crawled forward.

Dean moved towards him quickly apparently realizing it was best to hastily follow his masters orders. 

He looked so hot and disheveled Castiel was surprised by how turned on he got just looking at him. With those cheeks blushing red, his hair light brown hair all messy and his thighs glistening wet with his slick,  dean was a sight to behold.

Castiel inhaled deeply as dean got close enough for the alpha to pull close enough to have deans face in his lap.

God, his smell was so amazing. The scent was assaulting him even more greatly now that dean was in close proximity to his body and Cas couldn't deny the fact that he was really enjoying it. It was like he was getting high inhaling deans scent and the result was pure ecstasy.

Cas gulped and stared down at his bitch feeling the strain in his pants as he was met with deans remarkable green eyes staring up at him. Cas couldn't quite place the look on deans face. His mind was starting to become a bit unclear in his excitement and as a result his mind interpreted deans expression as on if need and longing. Because wasn't that his all omegas looked during their heats? Needy?

Well then, Castiel would be kind and give his pet what he needed, what he longed for.

"I want you to suck my cock Dean." Cas told his pet, his head reeling as he thought about the fact that he would always have Dean to warm his bed whenever he wanted. Dean was his. His to use, his to command. 

The alpha pulled down the front of his pants and his thick hard cock sprung free. He was fully erect his cock completely hard as it stood proudly.

Castiel noticed dean gulped as he took in the sight of his masters click, sweat visible on his forehead, and found himself grinning in satisfaction. Despite his height Castiel was clearly well hung with an impressive thick cock, so of course it was quite fitting and expected that dean would be frightened and even intimidated by his member.

The trembling however was still confusing. Maybe it had something to do with the intensity of his heat.

However Dean wasn't hesitant to do what his master wanted and quickly took Castiels entire cock into his mouth. The alpha was slightly surprised by Deans eagerness but quickly realized the pets action were finally as they should be. Dean should be eager to suck him off, he was a literal bitch in heat for fuck sake.

Castiel decided to stop thinking so much and closed his eyes as he began to relax and enjoy his pet swallowing his cock.

Dean sucked and lapped at him, taking his masters cock all the way down to the hilt before pulling off with a loud popping sound, swirling his tongue around the tip then repeating the entire process again.

Damn, Dean certainly was good at that. Cas placed a hand on the omegas head and ran his fingers through the thick light brown hair.

"That's right dean..." Castiel muttered as dean began to suck his cock even harder watching the omegas head making a slow steady bobbing motion

Fuck, he wanted his cock inside  Dean so bad. Damn it! He couldn't wait any longer! Anymore of deans actions and he would be coming down the omegas throat. No, he wanted to fill deans ass first, wanted to have his Knott swelling inside his pet, stretching him to his limits.

Castiel grunted and  pulled deans head away. 

Dean stared up at his master with a look of confusion and of course fear, probably wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to fuck you so good." Castiel whispered in a hoarse voice to his pet, smirking when Dean visible gulped then whimpered.

"Get up here." Castiel commanded, gesturing to the bed. "And spread those legs for me." The alpha added.

Deans breathing was shallow. He looked frightened and uncertain though at the moment Castiels brain was clearly choosing to interpret his expression differently. "He wants my cock, needs it." the alpha was thinking.

Dean gulped again before hesitantly climbing unto to bed avoiding any eye contact with his master whose eyes never left him.

The alpha stood and proceeded to shed his clothes as Dean laid down on the bed and moved himself into the position Castiel had ordered him to take. 

Castiel lifted his shirt over his head then tossed the piece of clothing carelessly on the floor. Next he got rid of his pants and briefs and turned his attention to the display that waited for him on the bed.

Castiel actually moaned when his eyes landed on his omega, laying down completely splayed out on the bed  with his legs spread wide open to reveal his erect cock standing firm and hard with arousal and his tight,  needy hole, leaking slick onto the covers of Castiels bed.

God, Dean looked so deliciously seductive. Castiel could hear the omega panting softly, could see him trembling from where he stood.

Castiel decided to stop torturing himself and climbed unto the bed and positioned himself on top of the omega, placing himself between those slender leg, pressing his cock against Deans wet hole.

Dean squirmed and whimpered beneath him and Cas interpreted the sound as a needy whine. Dean wanted his cock. Dean wanted him.

When Castiel closed his eyes to block out the confusing look on his bitches face, he then began forcing his cock inside Dean, slowing sliding his length inside  and quickly choosing to ignore the sharp cry he heard leave the omega as he forced his cock until it reached the hilt.

Then he opened his eyes as he prepared to move....and he stopped.

Dean was crying. He was really crying.  
The omegas face was covered in tears that fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks then landed on the crumpled sheets beneath his head. His face was twisted into a look of complete undeniable fear and sadness which had Castiel actually feeling his stomach turn. Because dean didn't look needy, he didn't even look aroused. He didn't look like he wanted Castiels cock or anyone's cock inside him. He simple looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Castiel felt his cock slip from inside the omega as it went completely soft.

Dean was sobbing now, he was actually sobbing and with every strangled sound Castiel felt himself moving away from the distressed omega.

As he distanced himself from the broken creature on the bed his eyes suddenly landed on all those scars, decorating Deans body...all those scars that he had chosen to ignore as he had proceeded to have his way with dean.  
The scars between deans trembling thighs from when he had been burnt with cigars....the scars from being cut with a knife...so many scars.

Why wasn't dean behaving like an omega in heat should? Why wasn't Dean happily begging or even indicating that he wanted  his Master to fuck him senseless. Sure Dean was...scared, but weren't omegas supposed to be completely senseless during a heat? Weren't they suppose to be so far gone in their need to be continuously fucked and filled that their basic instincts would tell them that they needed one thing and one thing only, an alphas Knott?

Castiel began to gather his clothing as he continued to back away from the omega. 

Dean who was still crying and had apparently realized that his master was leaving looked up from where he was and gave Castiel a questioning look as if asking "Why are you leaving?"

Castiel noticed the shift in deans expression as it suddenly went from worried and confused to very frightened.

Dean was clearly panicking as he made a sound and reached out for Castiel as if saying he wanted his master to come back. Castiel almost reached out to help when the omega hastily tried to scramble off the bed and ended up falling off and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Dean cried out and winced, but quickly pulled himself up and started crawling towards Castiel.

Snapping out of his daze Cas backed up as dean came closer before shouting at the omega to stop.

"Stop it Dean! Just...stop."

Dean ceased all movement immediately and stared up at his master looking startled and frightened by his masters outburst.

"Don't pretend like you want this to please me...don't act like you want me when you clearly don't." Cas said to Dean

Dean stood there in the middle of the room on all fours staring at his master while still looking very confused and very frightened.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Castiel muttered, more to himself than to his pet.

Sighing the alpha turned and left the room, holding his clothes and making sure to close the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was chapter 8. This chapter so didn't turn out the way I wanted. I'm also not good at writing porn so yeah, that's probably why I had trouble writing this. Also sorry for all mistakes. Someone did offer to edit for me but I don't know when they'll be able to do it so I just decided to post what o wrote and if they ever edit it then I'll update and post that version. Also I think I'll just post shorter chapters from now on or something (writing is hard)...this is starting to feel like work...I hate work. I'm also thinking of making this into a series. Then after I finish part one I can take a break. I think my moods affecting how I write. I've been in a bad mood lately.
> 
> PS, I'm reading through and trying to edit where I can because I know there are like a shit ton of mistakes, but ...it's kinda embarrassing reading some parts. If you guys spot any errors, please just point them out and I will correct them.


	9. Still Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Saph/ Bran for editing this for me, I did not read this over at all, and I'm merely trusting that she...or he did a good job editing this.

Castiel took a long cold shower as soon as he got downstairs, desperately trying to wash the smell of omega in heat off his body.

God, he needed to get out of the house away from Dean and his confusing behavior.

Why couldn't he have just behaved like a regular omega in heat?! Eagerly present himself to his master, happily accept Castiels embrace. Breathlessly and genuinely beg for Castiels cock...

He could have done that, but no, he had to start crying, he had to give Castiel that look. That damn look that screamed "I'm afraid, please don't hurt me."

He didn't want it. Castiel could tell. If he had wanted it he wouldn't have cried. He wouldn't have trembled the way he did.

Castiel groaned in frustration and scrubbed all over his skin as the water poured down his body.

And then Dean had the galls to crawl over to him like he wanted him to stay. To give Cas a look that said he didn't want him to leave all while tears were still falling down his face. But Castiel understood why the omega had reacted that way, despite not wanting to get fucked by him Dean obviously realized that he had displeased his master, and no omega want to do that.

Cas sighed decided he was finished and turned off the water. Soon he was stepping out and reaching for a towel.

Castiel had been thinking about Deans reaction and had begun wondering if all omegas were like that. It was common knowledge that all omegas liked and desired to have sex. They lived to please an alpha, to take their knots and if they were selected mainly for breeding to have as many pups as they possible could. These things made them happy. As long as they could fulfill their masters wishes, an omega could live a very happy and contented life.

But Dean....

Dean was in heat, a time when the need and desire to be fucked and bred by an alpha was greatly amplified, yet instead of whining and begging for Castiels cock, he had cried. And those tears had made Castiel feel oddly wrong...like he was forcing Dean or something.

Castiel scoffed as he dried himself off. Omegas couldn't be forced. What was he thinking? Omegas wanted sex from alphas. Dean was just different... Yes of course that was it! Dean was the problem. There was something wrong with Dean.

Castiel could recall a conversation he had with Gabriel, the omega vet he visited that time when Dean had woken him up with a deafening scream after having a nightmare.

Castiel thought about this as he was making his way into the kitchen, now cleaned and fully clothed.

What had Gabe called Dean? Defective? Yes that was it. Dean was defective.

Castiel put on a pot of coffee and decided to make some breakfast, his mind more clear now that the scent of Dean was just a faint hint still lingering in the air. He could still smell the faint sweet smell even from downstairs but luckily it wasn't as heavy as when he was present in the room with Dean. Either way the alphas previous need to quickly bolt from the house had died down to the point where he at least thought it wasn't a bad idea to eat before he made his hasty retreat.

Castiel returned to his previous thoughts as he opened the refrigerator to get some eggs.

"Damaged and broken beyond repair." Gabriel had said.

"The reality is, defective breeding omegas aren't fit for our society."

Castiel recalled the words the beta had said that day. So basically Dean was unfit for society. He would probably always react differently from other omegas because he was broken.

The more Cas thought about it, the more he realized Dean had really dodged a bullet. The alpha wondered how often a broken breeding omega such as Dean avoided being put down. He knew some were sent to brothels to be used a cheap whores for poor betas, however that in itself was also a death sentence since they were simple tossed in a room, unfed and uncared for, then used for a few days until they inevitable passed away, either from being beaten or starved to death.

Dean was lucky. As damaged as he was he had managed to avoid that fate.

Castiel actually found himself wondering if it was truly Dean who was the problem. But what else could it be? He should probably drop by the clinic and speak to Gabriel. Certainly the omega vet would have the answer. He seemed knowledgeable about the topic of omegas and their physical and mental states, which was in fact expected given his profession.

Castiel ate his breakfast quickly, downing his delicious dark coffee before he realized he would have to also feed Dean.

He wondered how long the omega would be in heat for. A week was it? He would have to ask Gabriel about omegas in heat.

Either way, Castiel knew there was no way he could stay in the room with Dean while be was in heat. That definitely wasn't an option, not after the way he had reacted to Deans scent earlier...and how Dean had reacted to him. And of course it would be torture to put himself in an environment where his omegas scent was beckoning him to come ravish it, while at the same time when he followed his instinct and did just that his omegas reaction and behavior would scream that he wanted, something entirely different.

Cas groaned. That would be painful, especially since he didn't want to try having sex with Dean again and have him start crying. He had felt something strange when he saw Deans tears. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, but he knew it made him feel sick.

So that's was settled. He would just have to avoid his own bedroom until Deans heat was over. No way in hell was he stepping foot back in that room, not while Dean was in that state. He would have to leave so a good amount of food for Dean however to last through his heat.

Castiel finished cleaning up after eating his breakfast and made his way over to the cupboard and pulled out what he thought was a big enough bowl. He would fill it with a good amount of omega feed and hope Dean would make it last, because after this, Cas would try his best to avoid that bedroom.

Castiel actually felt annoyed as he thought about it. Such cowardly and unsightly behavior for an alpha. Leaving an omega his master bedroom because for whatever reason he was bothered by the sight of a few tears. How foolish.

Oh well. It couldn't be helped.

Cas opened the cupboard where he kept the omega feed and began pouring some out into the bowl.

The bag was surprisingly full, Cas noted as he finished pouring out what he considered to be a good amount. The alpha raised a brow at that as he stared at the bag. In fact, it was too full.

If Sam had been feeding his omega three bowls of this stuff each day since the day he had arrived then shouldn't it be half done by now?

Castiel paused feeling confused.

Wait...had Sam not been feeding his omega? Castiel immediately discarded that thought before he even had the chance to get angry. Obviously Sam had been feeding his pet. Anyone could see that just by looking at Dean. He looked significantly healthier since the first day he had arrived at Castiels home, so obviously Sam had to be feeding the omega something. Just not the food the alpha had told the teen to feed him, since clearly the bag still contained a large amount of Omega feed.

Castiel was strangely upset by the fact that a younger alpha, a child nonetheless, whom he had hired and paid to take care of his pet had disobeyed him. It was down right disrespectful!

He had told the kid to feed Dean the omega feed he had bought specifically for his pet. But apparently he had thought it was OK to feed his pet something different! What the hell had he been feeding Dean anyway? Actual people food?

That was it...wasn't it?!

Castiel found himself pacing as his mind worked.

He remembered the first day he had gotten Dean. The first day when he had fed him beef stew. Dean had loved it. Sure he had been starving to death, but still it was obviously that he had truly enjoyed the taste of the food his master had offered him. Dean had seem to take to him quite quickly after that first day.

Was that what Sam had been doing? Trying to win Castiels omega over by offering him people food! Maybe that was part of the reason Dean liked him so much? Clearly Sam had won his favor by offering something that was forbidden for him. Yes...it was all part of the alphas plan to steal Dean away from him. To seduce him away from his real master.

Castiel wasn't surprised when he released a low growl.

Damn that kid! Damn him.

Castiel was partly to blame also foolishly choosing to hire some other alpha to look after his pet. That was a stupid mistake.

The Alpha sighed and took a deep breath as he began to cool down a bit. He needed to put the bowl of omega feed in his room with Dean and then get out of the house.

Moments later, Castiel was pushing the door to his bedroom open, again taken aback by the heavy, sweet scent that filled the air and his nostrils.

His eyes scanned the room, the bed unmade with crumpled sheets empty, and Deans kennel in its usual spot in the corner. From where he stood Castiel could see the omega curled up inside it.

The alpha sighed and crept silently into the room, hoping the omega was asleep, as well as hoping that he didn't catch the scent of his master. He couldn't handle Dean right now... He couldn't face him.

Luckily for Castiel, Dean seemed to be asleep, or perhaps Cas was just that lucky since he didn't seem to be aware of Castiels presences.

The omega did shift slightly in his kennel at the sound of Cas putting down the bowl of omega feed, which caused Cas to pause for a moment and hold his breath. However, the omega didn't make a sound or anymore movements after that, and Cas was able to slink back out the room unnoticed.

It was amazing how quickly the man began to feel angry again as soon as he closed the door to his room. And of course as if he wasn't upset enough, his anger was greatly amplified when he got downstairs and spotted something that he didn't notice before.

Castiel didn't consider himself a very observant man, so he could quickly offer this knowledge about himself as an excuse for why he didn't notice them before.

Bright red roses sitting in a vase in Castiels living room.

Bright red roses that he couldn't recall ever putting there.

******

It was dark and damp when Dean woke up, naked and shaking with his entire body on fire. He could feel something wet and slick leaking from his body and it took the young omega a while to realize that it was slick, though the excessive amount he was leaking was surprising.

Dean gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his mid section and immediately curled up in a tight ball, noticing that he had began to sweat bullets.

What was happening to him? Was he sick? If that was the case then obviously if it was fatal he was going to die, since everyone knew sick omegas were never treated. For obvious reasons, the thought of dying didn't frighten Dean as much as it probably should have.

Dean groaned as he struggled to recall what he had learned back at the academy, because the symptoms he had seemed strangely familiar.

The increase in body temperature, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, leaking so much slick? Obviously he was sick but at the moment it wasn't clicking in the mind of the thirteen year old boy...until it did, and the only thing the thirteen year old boy could feel was fear and panic.

Dean was experiencing his first heat.

The omega started to take deep shallow breath as his heart started beating rapidly from his panicking.

Dean knew what would come next. He had seen what happened to other omegas when they went into heat and the sight was horrific. The alphas were especially rough during this time, and there were alphas a plenty, each eager to empty their seed deep inside any one of the suffering omegas going through their heat.

Fuck! How could he have been so stupid. He should have remembered this day would be coming soon. He wasn't a child anymore, no longer that disobedient pup hidden behind the safety of the academy walls where the only thing he had to worry about was some alpha or beta shoving a dildo up his ass once in awhile. He could remember a time when that seemed so horrible, when the fought of anyone trying to stick anything inside him, even a toy, had him seething with anger. But that had changed. He had changed after experiencing far worse.

He had already experienced his first time being with an alpha and already knew what it felt like to have have an alphas dick inside him, inside his mouth, inside his ass. He knew what it felt like to have an alpha come inside his mouth, to spurt his seed down Deans throat. He knew what they tasted like. He knew what it felt like to have an alpha knot him, to feel a thick cock throb as it stretched inside him, as an alpha came inside him. But all that was just practice, practice for this moment. Because the main purpose of a breeding omega wasn't to be used for pleasure, even though that was an added bonus, it was to be used for breeding.

Now...his heat had hit, and it was time to face his responsibilities as an omega.

They would fuck him continuously, and then...then his stomach would swell and he would be pushing out pups like most of the other omegas around him.

B-but Dean didn't even want to have pups! Why did he have to have stupid pups anyway!? Why did omegas have to be treated like shit?! Dean didn't understand any of it!

No! Dean started. He shouldn't be thinking like that. It was stupid ideas such as those which had landed him in a breeding farm in the first place. He could still feel the sting on his back, another reminder of the consequences that came with having those dangerous thoughts. He couldn't even remember why he thought like that...why he had behaved the way he had, he had buried something deep inside of him...long ago, forgotten memories...

Sometime later the strong scent of a fresh omega in heat had caught the scent of all the alphas, and each eagerly waited their turn to try and breed the young tight boy.

The first alpha that approached Dean to have his turn was a fat, overweight, leering slob whom Dean always found repulsive. His cold blue beady little eyes raking over Deans body, his chubby hands pawing at Deans small cock all made him feel sick.

The alpha made Dean sick, and the way he took his sweet time. As if he was purposefully trying to drag out the entire moment. The way he leered at Dean as he forced the boys legs apart and positioned himself between them, forcing Deans legs obscenely wide apart, effectively putting Dean in a position that made him feel even more open and embarrassed. The alpha chuckled as he stared down at Dean, then licked his lips as he wasted no time and immediately pressed his fat cock against Deans entrance. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes at the contact but was suddenly met with a quick and vicious slap to the face.

"I want you to look at me bitch!" The huge alpha shouted. "I want you to remember my face every time you go into heat, even if I'm not the one fucking you! I want you to remember this bitch!"

Dean did as he was told and reluctantly stared up at the alphas hideous face.

And with that, the man forced his way inside Dean, causing him to cry out loudly as the alpha fucked him.

The man was rough and relentless, continuously fucking until the young boy thought he would break in half. He was ruthless and brutal, ensuring that the entire experience would be horrifying for Dean. The boy couldn't believe that this was suppose to make him feel better, that this was suppose to take away the pain of the heat. How was that possible when being fucked was far more painful and horrible than the pain that came with the heat itself?

Dean couldn't recall how long it lasted, because as soon as it was over, another alpha was taking the previous alphas place...and then another...and then another....

******

Castiel was surprised that he had managed to drive at his usually speed despite the fact that he was still a bit angry. He had calmed down somewhat and had immediately convinced himself that driving all the way to Sams house just so he could threaten and yell at him was a dumb idea. He would simply fire the brat first thing Monday morning when he came to look after Dean. Castiel had smiled to himself at that thought.

Sam simply wasn't needed anymore and quite frankly, Cas just couldn't stand the thought of him around his pet.

He still couldn't believe what the alpha teen had done, trying to seduce Dean, trying to win his pet over by disobeying Deans true master. The alpha tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he drove down the road.

Imagine, bringing Dean flowers? Fucking flowers! Wasn't that a clear sign of a person trying to court another? Giving them gifts. And of course Castiel was going to assume that was the purpose of the roses. Why else would Sam bring them to Dean? What kind of alpha bought omegas flowers anyway?!

Damn it.

Castiel sighed. That kid managed to upset him so much.

It didn't matter. Dean was OK now. Dean was fine. After his heat was over Castiel would take a day off from work and show Dean around the house more, bring him into the kitchen and see if he could cook, basically just give him an idea of the chores he would be performing. He would turn Dean into a proper pet, he didn't need some alpha teenager for that.

Castiel wondered if it was such a good idea to go see Gabriel after all. He had wanted to speak to him about Deans heat and the omegas behavior, but now as he drew nearer to the clinic, he was having second thoughts. He was the one who had suggested he hired Sam, and look where that had gotten him.

Maybe Castiel was being a bit unfair, after all, Gabriel had only tried to help him find someone to look after Dean since he really didn't have any options.

Castiel sighed as he parked his car outside the clinic. But still, maybe he should have just called first. Oh well, it was too late now and since he was already here...

When Castiel entered the building, he noticed the place looked just as gloomy as the last time he was here with a new set of omegas cowering in cages tucked away in a corner.

He noticed a different person sitting at the receptionist desk where he had seen Sam sitting last. The young was woman wearing headphones and bobbing along to some song, obviously unaware of Castiels presence.

Castiel stared at her with a raised brow before clearing his throat, but when that failed to get the young woman's attention, he tapped her shoulder lightly.

The alpha started, looked up and removed the headphones.

"Oh, hey I didn't even notice you there!" She said, looking over the alpha and glancing behind him. "I notice you don't have an omega with you, so how can I help you."

Cas sighed, thinking to himself that Gabe had obviously forgotten what he had said last time about hiring better staff.

"I'd like to speak to Gabriel Mason please." Castiel said trying very hard not to sound irritated.

"Oh, Gabe's not here right now, he always comes in late on the weekends for some reason, but he'll be here soon." The young woman said.

Castiel sighed. "I really wanted to speak with him" he said "Its about my omega."

"Hmm..well you're free to wait for him if it's really important, I'm sure he'll be here soon, or better yet you can ask me some questions. I know a bit about omegas."

Castiel stared at the female alpha warily. "I'd much rather speak with..."

"Oh! You can also try speaking with Sam." She said  cutting in. "There he is right now, hey Sam!"

Castiel stared and looked in the direction the female alpha was staring, turning to look behind him. And sure enough, the person that now held the number one spot on his "people I seriously despise" list was entering the omega clinic, hair unkempt as usual, clothes casual and a bag slung over his shoulders.

Castiel could feel a huge vein pulsing in his forehead as the giant brat dare to smile as he greeted him and began walking up to the older alpha.

"Hey, Mr. Novak! What are you doing here? Did you come to see Gabe?" The young man said cheerfully, clearly unaware of the anger boiling within his employer, soon to be former employer.

"Y..you.." Castiel said struggling to get the words out, fighting against the urge to yell uncontrollably.

"I don't want you...to come near my omega ever...again." Castiel said slowly and menacingly, a dark deathly look coming across his face as he glared at the tall alpha.

The dumb, stupid smile Sam previously held on his face quickly melted into one of fear and confusion as each word left Castiels mouth.

"W..what?..but, Mr Novak... I don't understand. What did I do?" The boy said in a meek confused voice, obviously affected by the other alphas dominant overwhelmingly angry scent. It must have been a strange sight, an alpha as tall as Sam exhibiting such a behaviour in front of a smaller alpha. However, anyone who caught a mere whiff of Castiels scent would understand. He smelt like his intent was to kill.

"What did you do?!" Castiel repeated Sam's question incredulously. "Do you really think I wouldn't figure it out, huh? How stupid do you think I am?!"

Sam stared at him still looking confused.

"You haven't fed my omega any of the omega feed I bought for him, have you?"

"What...I...I...." Sam blinked rapidly and stuttered.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? You've been feeding him real food haven't you, you've been trying to seduce him!!" Castiel was fuming now, his voice and heart rate elevated.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" Sam said quickly.

"So you haven't been feeding him real food?!!" Castiel barked.

"No!...yes!..I..I"

"So you admit it! You were trying to seduce my pet!" Cas shouted stepping closer to the younger  alpha who quickly shrunk back.

"No! You don't understand, I just wanted him to get healthy, my intention wasn't to seduce him!" Sam said trying his best to defend himself while sweating bullets and clearly looking guilty.

"Oh really?" Castiel snorted, a loud disgusted sound. "So that's why you bought him roses? So he would get more healthy?!"

Sam went completely still and silent. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but it remained hung open making the lad look like a complete idiot.

Castiel could practically see the idiots brain working trying to come up with some lie but failing.

Castiel shook his head and stared disgustedly at the teen before pushing past him perhaps more roughly than he intended as Sam stumbled a bit as he was shoved aside.

"Don't bother coming into work tomorrow, you're fired!"  Castiel said as he kept going.

"Wait please, Mr. Novak! Dean needs me!" Sam shouted after him.

"No! Dean doesn't need you!" Cas turned around and snapped at the boy. "He needs his master! He needs me, and don't fucking come near him again!"

The alpha turned back around and unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on in here?" Gabe said, placing a hand on Castiel said, placing hand on Castiels shoulder to steady him after they bumped into each other.

Cas roughly shoved the beta off.

"Fuck off!" Castiel shouted getting more heated, now faced with the man who had suggested he hire the cause of his current problem.

"Hey, where the hell did that come from?" Gabe said backing away from Castiel while looking confused.

"Ask Sam!" Castiel snapped. "Now get the hell out of my way!"

He shoved pass Gabriel and went out the door, and was soon inside his car and quickly speeding away from the building.

Cas drove furiously away from Gabriel's omega clinic and all the incompetent assholes who clearly thought he was an idiot. Especially the teenage boy who he had entrusted to look after his pet.

He fucking hated Sam. He hated him for daring to try to take his pet from him, and Gabe for suggesting he hired him. He no longer wished to associate with any of them anymore. Sure he wanted to speak with Gabe about Dean and his heat, but he would simply have to seek advice from someone else.

Why the hell was he going to speak to Gabe anyway? He was a respectable wealthy alpha. Gabe was just an omega vet. Sure, Castiel had previously thought he needed advice from the other man due to his naivety about his new omega, but surely there was someone else out there he could ask for advise about his pet.

He could always speak to Michael. He had owned many different omegas over the years. Surely he had some knowledge about them. Castiel had been reluctant in speaking to his older brother about Dean due to the alphas personality, manners, and of course their conflicting views, however he didn't really have anyone else he could speak to and he definitely wasn't going to spend any more of his time speaking to someone like Gabriel. He didn't want to mingle with anyone like Sam or anyone else from that damn omega clinic.

Turning the corner Castiel made the decision to stop by Michaels house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'm suffering from depression, (At least I think I am) so don't expect another chapter anytime soon. And it's probably a good idea to just not ask me when I'm going to update it, or ask me to update soon, it makes me write slower. Seriously look at the dates when I first started posting this. Anyway, again this chapter is missing a section, so I'll carry that over into the next chapter.


	10. Stupid Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides to seek advice from Michael. Sam decides to beg for his job back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisses to bran who helped me edit this :)
> 
> Also huge thanks to everyone who left very kind and supportive comments on the last chapter, those were very helpful and I'm feeling much better now (^_^)

Cas drove furiously away from Gabriel's omega clinic and all the incompetent assholes there who clearly thought he was nothing but a fool.

Everyone everywhere was mocking him. It didn't matter where he went or who he talked to. From the snobbish rich alphas back in his university days to stupid middle-class alpha teens. Someone would always be there who thought they could take advantage of the fact that in some ways, Castiel was naive.

God, he fucking hated Sam. He hated him for daring to try to take his pet away from him, and Gabe for suggesting to hire him. He no longer wished to associate with any of them anymore. Sure he wanted to speak with Gabe about Dean and his heat, but he would simply have to seek advise from someone else.

Why the hell was he going to speak to Gabe anyway? He was a respectable, wealthy alpha. Gabe was just a nobody omega vet. Sure Castiel had previously thought he needed advise from the other man due to his naivety about his new omega, but surely there was someone else out there he could ask for advise about his pet.

He could always speak to Michael. He had owned many different omegas over the years. Surely he had some knowledge about them. Castiel had been reluctant in speaking to his older brother about Dean due to the alphas personality, manners, and of course their conflicting views, however he didn't really have anyone else he could speak to and he definitely wasn't going to spend any more of his time speaking to someone like Gabriel. He didn't want to mingle with anyone like Sam or anyone from that damn omega clinic.

Turning the corner, Castiel made the decision to stop by Michaels home.

Michaels house was located in a neighborhood quite like Castiels. Large well built houses, beautiful maintained gardens, several cars in the drive ways. A typical neighborhood with your typical wealthy betas and alphas.

Cas soon arrived at Michaels home and parked his car in front of the house. When he rang the door bell, a young pretty omega boy answered the door and let him in. The boy looked to be sixteen or seventeen and had bright green eyes and light blonde hair. He was slender, a bit tall and wore black underwear and a buttoned up white shirt. He avoided all eye contact with Cas and kept his eyes downcast as he led Castiel into the living room where he was greeted by his older brother.

"Castiel, this is a surprise." Michael said as he came up to Castiel and gave him a quick (and awkward in, Castiels opinion) hug.

"Hey Michael, I just needed someone to talk to. I'm glad you are home," Cas said.

"Well this is a first. Usually I have to urge you to talk to me before you reluctantly do." Michael said, gesturing for Cas to have a seat in a nearby chair.

"Why don't you get us something to drink, Gem." He said turning to his omega who had stopped to stand near his alpha. 

"Yes, master." The omega answered softly then immediately went to do as he was told.

"So, what's going on Castiel." Michael said sitting down as well.

Cas sighed.

"Dean went into heat today." The younger alpha revealed.

Michael leaned back and looked at his brother with a look that Castiel interpreted as a mixture as surprise and confusion.

"If your Omega's in heat then what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

At that moment his omega came back with two glasses of something to drink, probably just beer, Cas thought. He handed one to Michael and the other to Castiel, then sat down near Michaels feet.

"You should be at home fucking your bitch senseless right now." Michael continued.

"Well, I tried this morning but the way he acted when I started...you know, he...he cried." Castiel said awkwardly. Castiel sighed again as Michael stared at him as if he thought Cas was an idiot.

"Castiel, he's a breeding omega, just go ask Lucifer. All those omegas do is cry!" Michael exclaimed.

"Wh...what?"

Michael glared at his brother as he spoke, his tone serious.

"Look little brother, if your going to go soft every time the omega burst out in tears because you whipped your dick out you might as well get rid of it because it's always going to cry. Look, breeding omegas aren't trained to give sexual pleasure. They just fucking lie there and either cry throughout the whole thing or if they're really broken, they just lay there like a fucking doll with their faces completely blank."

Castiel stared at his brother in surprise, caught off guard by his harsh words, while at the same time he couldn't stop thinking that they contained some amount of truth.

"Take my little Gem here." Michael placed a hand on the omegas head, combing his fingers through his hair.

"He was trained to give pleasure. He's very very skilled in that area. When I fuck him he lays there and moans like he's having the time of his life. And hell, even if he's not actually enjoying it, he does an amazingly convincing job of convincing me that he is. He's perfect."

Castiel glanced at the omega whose eyes remained down, staring way too intently at a spot on the floor, his face blank and giving no indication that he was even listening to what his master was saying or that he even cared.

Dean wasn't like that. He wore his emotions on his sleeves. His sadness....his fear. For a brief moment Castiel wondered if he could manage to actual sleep with Dean if he wore the same expression as Gem did during those encounters, if Dean simple lied there with a far off look in his eyes but didn't react at all...pretending like he didn't have a care in the world.

No. Cas didn't want that. He needed to know how Dean truly felt when he fucked him...how else would he know if he should stop...

Cas heard Michael sigh.

"This is all Mothers fault. If you hadn't gone to live with her, you would know more about how to deal with omegas." Michael said. "And then you had to meet Anna..."

Cas groaned. "Don't bring Mother or Anna into this."

"Oh come on Castiel, Mother didn't even have any omegas around the house, and then she sent you to that public school with all those poor lower class betas and alphas who didn't know anything about owning a proper omega. Now look at you, stuck with some defective bitch and no idea what to do with him."

"This was a bad idea." Castiel stood. "You're no help to me at all right now. I'm leaving."

"Oh would you stop over reacting!" Michael snapped. "You always get like this."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you don't know how to take good advise when someone offers it to you. I told you before that you should have just gotten rid of that bitch and get a new one, you could have just given it to me...you still could you know."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"And tell me what exactly would you do with my pet anyway?" Castiel asked. "What makes you think you could even take care of him?"

Michael chuckled. "Well no matter what I know I'd definitely do a better job of taking care of him than you, and who knows maybe I could even make him look beautiful again."

"That's it, I'm leaving." Cas said turning away. He had no idea why he had thought it would be a good idea to visit Michael. He hadn't told him anything remotely useful and so far had shown way too much interest in his pet for Castiels liking.

"Wait." Michael said as Cas began to walk away.

The younger alpha stopped for a moment to hear what his brother had to say. 

"Why don't you stop by for dinner next weekend. And you could bring Dean and have him mingle with my omegas, see if he feels more comfortable being around others like him." Michael suggested. "It might do him some good."

Castiel found himself narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his brother once again.

Michael sighed. "Look I'm just trying to be helpful here and it was just a suggestion."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"And at least find away to sleep with your pet." Michael said quickly.

Castiel sighed and chose not to respond.

"He's never gonna stop crying, Cas," Michael added before his brother left. "Don't forget that."

******

"I can't believe he fired me. I...I need to take care of Dean. He needs me. Who's gonna look after him while Castiels at work, who's gonna make sure he's taken care of who's gonna...."

"Let me get this straight..." Gabriel said as he stared at the young alpha who was way too tall for his age. "You actually did, in fact, buy Dean roses?"

Sam, who was sitting in a chair in Gabriel's office like a misbehaving child who had been called into the principals office, slowly nodded his head as his mind still struggled to process the new knowledge that he would no longer be able to spend his days with Dean.

"Why?!" Gabriel suddenly shouted causing the teen to jump. "Why the hell would you buy another alphas pet omega roses?"

"W...well I saw them in a store, I thought of Dean and so I bought them for him." Sam explained simply. "I thought he might like them."

"And the food?!" Gabe said, his voice still raised 

"Oh cmon, Gabe! You and I both know that that omega needed real food, not that omega feed crap!" Sam shouted. He really didn't feel like sitting there explaining himself to Gabe as if he had done something wrong, when it was blatantly obvious that he hadn't.

"He looked starved, Gabriel. Like back at the farm all they fed him was just enough scrap to keep him alive. You should have seen him before! There was no way he would have gotten healthier eating that omega feed crap Castiel wanted me to feed him." Sam argued.

Gabriel sighed leaned against his desk and rubbed his temple.

"Sam, I want you to be completely honest with me. Don't lie." The beta began.

Sam groaned, already getting an idea of what the man was thinking.

"Gabe, I wasn't trying to seduce d-"

"Are you in love with him?"

"W...what?" Sam said caught off guard. That was definitely not what he had expected the omega vet to ask him.

"You heard me Sam, now answer me honestly." Gabe said sternly.

Sam was silent for a while, staring at Gabriel surprised as if he wasn't sure what to say. 

"Why....would you even ask me that?"

"Well, what the hell am I suppose to think? You bring some other alphas pet flowers, you bring him treats...if you do have feelings for Dean then perhaps its best that Castiel fired you."

Sam stared at Gabriel, who continued to stare back at him sternly before Sam scoffed and looked away.

"I can't believe you, and Cas...and this fucking world for that matter!" Sam's voice rose and he stood angrily. "I'm not in love with Dean, I wasn't trying to seduce him and in case you're wondering, I don't want to fuck him either! A-and it disgust me, the way you and Castiel think....the way you're so shocked that I dared to treat an omega like an actual human being that you immediately come to the conclusion that I must have some deep romantic feelings for him! Deans my friend, okay! I told him that I was his friend! And I'm shocked that you of all people can actually be confused simply because I decided to actually treat him like one!"

Sam stood fuming as he finished yelling.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to try explaining to Cas what happened and beg for my job back because Dean still needs a friend right now." The young alpha turned and stomped out of the office, leaving the surprised beta behind him.

Gabriel slumped down into his chair as the boy left.

"Stupid kid.." Gabe muttered to himself. 

Sam didn't understand anything. Clearly he had become attached to the omega even if he wasn't really in love with him. Gabriel could understand that. There were times when he too felt some connection to the omegas that he fixed up. There were times when he didn't want to send them back to that horrible omega academy, only to have them fall back into the sane retched cycle, times when he wanted to shield them from the harsh reality of their world. But then he'd come to his senses and he'd send one omega back to the academy, and then he go into that room, close the curtains and kill another.

It was in those dark moments that Gabriel would feel like despite his best effort, he really couldn't save anyone....

....and neither could Sam.

******

Sam parked his car in front of Castiels home, rushed up to the door, and knocked aggressively.

"Cas! Mr. Novak!" Sam shouted as he waited a bit before banging on the door again, then made the decision to ring the door bell instead.

The young alpha was panting heavily, desperately wanting to see Dean, to speak to Castiel, to beg for his job back.

Castiel still hadn't answered the door.

Fuck. What if he wasn't even home?

"Damn it!" Sam cursed turning around and slumping down against the door then burying his head in his hands.

This couldn't be happening. How had he fucked up so badly? How could he have been so stupid?

He should have thought more about his actions, should have been more careful.

And what about Dean? How was the omega going to go on without him? Dean couldn't spend his life cooped up in that huge house with Castiel. The man had no idea how to even take care of an omega! And Dean wasn't like any other omega out there. Dean was different. Dean was...special.

Wait, didn't Sam still have the spare key Castiel had given to him?

Sam sat up and stuck his hands in his pockets, desperately searching for the key, swearing to himself when he found nothing. 

Shit.

Of course he didn't have it with him, why would he?  Wait, maybe it was in the car, Sam thought.

The young alpha moved quickly to his vehicle, opening the door and looking around inside it. There was a part of Sam that knew he had most likely left the key at home somewhere in his room, but there were occasions where he left it inside his car.

Sam was more than relieved when he actually found the shiny gold key then immediately rushed back up to the door, opening it, then placing the key safely in his pocket.

Damn, he really hoped Cas wasn't home now since there was no way in hell the alpha was going to give him his job back now. He was basically breaking and entering after all. But whatever, Cas probably wasn't going to give him his job back anyway, and he was at least going to say goodbye to Dean since he was pretty sure Cas wasn't going to let him anywhere near his omega again either.

As Sam entered house, making sure to close the door behind him, he was surprised when he caught a faint sweet scent in the air. Having spend a lot of his time around omegas while working at the clinic with Gabe, the alpha was able to quickly come to a conclusion as to what the scent might be.

"Mr. Novak!" Sam called as he glanced around the house and moved towards the stairs, noticing that the scent was probably coming from upstairs where Dean no doubt was.

The scent was still faint but Sam was sure that what he was smelling was the scent of an omega in heat. 

Dean.

Sam sighed as he decided to make his way upstairs.

It didn't seem like Castiel was home; surely he would have heard Sam calling, but honestly it was probably best that he wasn't there. The man was probably never going to give Sam his job back and the young alpha doubted that he would let him see Dean again. Sam thought he should at least be able to say goodbye to the omega, not to mention the fact that he needed to explain that he wouldn't be back.

Sam stopped as he thought about that. How was he going to tell Dean that he would no longer be visiting him? What would Dean think about Sam leaving him behind even though he had said they were friends? Surely it would break Deans heart. And of course he would probably see Sam as just another cruel, lying alpha who had forgotten about him or left him behind because he wasn't good enough. Sam couldn't allow Dean to think that, he had to explain why he wouldn't be coming back. But would Dean truly understand, and even if he did would it make him feel any better?

Sam felt dejected.

He could smell Deans scent more clearly now, obviously he was in heat.

Sam was starting to have second thoughts. If Dean was in heat, which, he clearly was, this probably wasn't the best time to talk to him and surely he would be far too out of it to remember seeing Sam or even speaking to him once his heat was over.

The alpha teen turned and slowly made his way back downstairs. This was such a stupid idea.

Soon, he found himself back in his car getting ready to drive away from Mr. Novak's home.

If he was going to say goodbye to Dean, he was going to do it right.

*******

It truly amazed Sam that he couldn't think of anyone close to him that he could talk to. Usually, he would speak to Gabe whenever he had a problem, since most of the time he gave really great advise. It was odd since he could remember a time when Gabe was a reckless slightly manipulative asshole, then suddenly he had morphed into this kind and knowledgeable big brother type figure. Sam smiled as he thought about Gabe, though his smile quickly turned into a frown as he recalled their earlier conversation.

No. He didn't want to talk to Gabe right now. Hell, he didn't even feel like seeing the guys face, not after the way he had spoken to Sam earlier. Not after he had failed to be supportive of Sam when he was the first person Sam had expected to understand his position. 

There was one person he could have spoken to from the beginning. She was someone he had always trusted until their friendship had abruptly ended. She was a bit of an extremist but she seemed to share Sam's views on omegas and their place in society.

Sam  barely talked to her since his parents had told him to stay away from her. Then they became even more distant following her transfer to a neighboring school last semester.

They had been close once, despite her negative influence on him, and despite the falling out last year. Sam still spoke to her once in a while whenever their path crossed, however he hadn't seen or spoken to her recently.

Well, that was about to change. He needed to talk to someone who at least understood him and Ruby was his best bet.

********

Later that evening, Castiel stumbled back into his apartment feeling lonely and depressed.

He reeked of alcohol, having decided that it was a good idea to drown his sorrows at a local bar, thinking drinking might make him feel better. It didn't.

The house was dead and silent, and with the added darkness and bleak emptiness, it added to Castiels dismal state. 

Castiel groaned as he flipped on a light and immediately decided to head upstairs, following the still fresh and intoxicating scent of his omega.

Stumbling slightly, the alpha made his way up the stairs.

When he made his way inside his bedroom and flipped on the lights he didn't see Dean immediately until he realized his pet was still huddled inside his kennel.

Was he sleeping?

Cas noticed the bowl of omega feed still full and clearly untouched.

What had Micheal said? Find other ways to sleep with Dean...what other ways?

He stumbled into the room, swaying slightly then fell quite ungracefully unto the bed.

He lied there for a while, face down on the bed, lost in his confused mind.

Then he sat up suddenly.

Find other ways...Cas had other ways.

He got up quite suddenly and made his way into the bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet, uncaring knocking  a few bottles unto the tiled floor.

Other ways....

"Aha...."

Cas muttered as he came across what he was looking for. 

The alpha stared at the bottle, squinting at the label as he tried to read what it said. Was this the right one? His vision was suddenly a bit blurry but he was sure he had picked up the right container.

Feeling confident that he had the correct bottle, Cas had filled a glass with water and was adding a few pills to it in no time, watching as they quickly dissolved.

********

Dean awoke from his fevered dream when he felt someone shaking him awake  He panicked and tried to move away. But of course, he  quickly found there was nowhere to run when he was trapped in the confined space of his kennel.

He immediately calmed down when he realized it was just Master peering into the kennel and smiling at him.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked when he realized who it was. Master! He was back! He had left Dean and the omega had thought he had really messed things up, but Master had come back!

Dean smiled back at the older man, wanting so badly to tell him how sorry he was, wanting to tell him that he would try to be better from now on, that he would try harder to make his master happy.

Having Master so close to his immediately made Dean feel self conscious. He felt warm and dirty, and imediately felt horrible at the fact that Master had to see him like this. Sweat glistening on his forehead, slick wet between his thighs. He was no doubt pitiful and unattractive.

Dean squinted at Master as the alpha beckoned him to come out of the kennel.

Come to think of it, Master didn't look that great either. 

As Dean did as he was told and slowly made his way out of the kennel, he noticed his masters rather raggedy appearance, from his messy hair to his crumpled clothes and tired looking face. Master didn't seem quite right.

Was this Deans fault? 

"Dean," Master said. "Here, I want you to drink this."

Dean watched as Master tried to hand him a glass of water, but the omega merely looked at it confused and wondered why his master seemed so down.

The alpha was smiling but Dean could see it in his eyes. The eyes of men could so often reveal the thoughts a feelings they tried to keep hidden. Masters eyes looked so sad.

"It's okay Dean, you can drink it," Master said reassuringly. "You've been in here all day stuck in your heat, I know you must be thirsty."

Dean nodded. He was thirsty, and Master was offering him something to drink. He did find it odd that he hadn't just poured some more water in his bowl but he wasn't about to question his master. 

Dean didn't want Master to be sad.

He took the glass and drank the contents quickly, realizing just how thirsty he really was and feeling grateful for his masters kindness.

He handed the glass back to his master and felt happy when he patted Deans head and whispered, "Good omega."

Yes, Dean was a good omega, he just wanted his master to be happy.

The omega didn't quite understand what was happening when Cas picked him up and carried him over to the bed. His vision began to blur as he fell onto the soft mattress, and soon he was floating through a cloud of blurred nonsensical dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I've been reading over the story and I just realize that I need to make a few changes, like Cas being able to carry dean in a cage....yeah, that makes no sense. I won't be changing anything relating to plot so you actually don't have to read the chapters over, just some minor details.


	11. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas suddenly starts treating dean differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh..wanted to leave my notes before the comments came in but whatever's. Had trouble with my internet so didn't get to post this to bran so this could be edited before I posted it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm glad you all seem to like the chapter though :)

The sun was already blazing in the midle of the day while Castiel was busy moving around in the kitchen, trying his best to make the perfect breakfast.  

He had been slaving over the stove all morning and had already baked muffin, toasted bread to a golden brown, poured fresh orange juice and was now busily frying up some eggs and bacon.

He was creating a big meal, one that he hoped would satisfy what he hoped was a big appetite.

When Cas was finally finished preparing everything he laid it all out on the kitchen table and the took a step back to inspect his work.

The food certainly looked delicious and he knew that it would definitely taste that way as well.

Turning, the alpha made his way upstairs to wake his young omega.

******

When dean awoke from his slumber it was to the smell of something extremely delicious seeping into Masters bedroom.

The young omega moaned then sat up in bed only to find himself wincing in pain. 

God, he felt really sore and slightly weak. He blinked as he tried to remember if he had eaten or drank anything during his heat and briefly remembered Sam feeding him food. Dean paused and thought a bit. Or maybe it was Master? No, it couldn't have been. Sam was the one who always fed him people food and he could remember eating various tasty treats that only Sam had ever offered to him. Where was Sam? 

Dean gasped when he suddenly realized where he had been sleeping. He was lying on a bed! Masters bed! The omega immediately moved quickly trying to quickly remove himself from his masters bed, successfully managing to fall ungracefully into an unattractive position on the floor.

The omega laid their for a while, half his naked body sprawled out on the floor while his legs remain tangled in the sheets on the bed. If anyone saw Dean maybe they would have laughed but to the distressed omega there wasn't anything he could find amusing about his predicament. 

The distressed omegas heart was beating rapidly as he frantically tried to untangle himself. Dean nearly started crying when he finally broke free and quickly crawled over to his kennel. 

Dean sighed while still breathing heavily when he was safely inside his kennel wondering to himself how he had gotten on masters bed.

Dean knew his place, and would never do anything to make master mad. Of course sleeping on the bed would upset master which might lead to punishment and he definitely didn't want master to punish him. So far Master hadn't exactly punished him for anything, but Dean wasn't going to push his luck.

"Dean?"

The omega shrank back into his kennel trying to make himself smaller.

Hearing his masters approaching foot steps Dean suddenly thought about the messy bed and internally cursed himself for not making it before he had retreated to the safety of his kennel.

Stupid! Stupid! Master would surely know he was in the bed now, even if dean had no idea how he had gotten on it in the first place.

"Dean?" The omega gasped when his alphas face came into view.

"Why did you go back inside the kennel?" Alpha asked.

Deans only reply was to whimper.

Master sighed.

"Don't you remember me telling you its OK for you to be on the bed?" 

Dean stared at Castiel, confusion painted all over his face. The omega could barely remember anything from his heat, it was all a series of blurred images in his mind, too jumbled for dean to make any sense of unless he thought really hard.

"Dean, I left you on the bed for a reason, I don't know why you went back to the kennel." Castiel shook his head.

Dean couldn't make sense from what his master was saying but he vaguely understood that master was basically saying that he was the one who had left him on the bed.

This was very confusing to the omega. The bed wasn't his place, he had his kennel unless Master had changed his mind about fucking him...did that happen. Had master fucked him?

"Come on out here dean." Master said. "I need to take you downstairs."

Dean smiled. This was at least familiar. He would go downstairs and wait for Sam then Castiel would leave for work. The omega didn't really understand why Alpha had allowed him to sleep on the bed but he did understand that this meant he wouldn't be punished since he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Master at the moment didn't seem too displeased with him and that at least made Dean relieved.

When they were downstairs Dean was taken into the kitchen following Castiel and the scent of food. Dean enjoyed the scent but didn't wallow in it too much since he knew that his food never came with an additional delicious scent. No doubt Cas was leading him to his bowl which would be filled with omega feed.

He noticed all the various tasty looking food sitting on the table...mocking him. He didn't understand why Master had to expose him to such delicious food while dean was left to eat his omega feed on the floor. He knew thanks to Sam what various people food tasted like and it was always difficult to go from wolfing down  delicious chocolate pie then eating his omega feed. Eating real food had really opened deans eyes and had awakened him to just how bland and tasteless the food he had been made to eat all his life really was.

Dean crawled over to his empty red bowl expecting Castiel to open the cupboard to retrieve the bag filled with omega feed.

Dean was left surprised and confused when master didn't do that and instead came over to dean when he noticed where the omega had gone.

"Dean I want you to come sit at the table." Castiel stooped down to Deans level to speak to him smiling warmly at the pet.

Dean stared at him confused, unable to understand what was happening, wondering if he had heard Master right.

"I know this must be confusing for you but I have some things to explain to you and I want you to sit around the table and eat with my while I explain.

Master wanted him to eat...eat the same food as him? This felt odd. It wasn't completely new to him since Sam treated him like this when master was gone but he had his suspicions that what Sam was doing actually was without Castiels knowledge since master only fed him omega feed in the morning.

And now master was treating him this way...why? And where was Sam, shouldn't he have arrived by now?

"C'mon Dean." Castiel said as he stood and gestured for dean to follow him back to where the food was laid out.

Dean followed and soon he was pulling himself up into one of the chairs while Castiel sat down next to him.

The omega stared longingly at the food before him, hesitant to eat even though master had said the food was also for him.

Dean looked over at Cas an unsure look on his face. But Castiel simply nodded the gesture to the food prompting Dean to hesitantly reach for a muffin.

It took a painfully long time for Dean to bring the muffin to his mouth, and when it finally reached there dean took a very small bite before finally swallowing. He glanced at his master to see his reaction but Castiel didn't look upset or anything despite deans fear. Confident that the food wasn't some cruel joke and Cas wasn't going to choke him for eating any of it Dean took a bigger bite out of his muffin, this time thoroughly enjoying and appreciate how heavenly it tasted.

Dean was reaching for another muffin when Castiel began speaking to him.

"Dean, I don't want to hide this from you so I'm just going to tell you this first...."

Dean stared at his master while eating his Muffin, listening and waiting for the alpha to continue.

"Sam's not coming back." Castiel said.

Dean gasped and the muffin fell from his hands falling unto the table before them.

The omega stared at the alpha, a look of hurt and confusion quickly taking over his face. Sam wasn't coming back?

"I know this must be shocking for you.." Castiel said watching as dean picked back up the half eaten muffin and held it in his hands, looking down at it while the scent of sadness filled the air.

"And I know this must be hard for you as well...." Castiel was saying. "But you don't need Sam anymore... Sam was..."

Dean began to zone out while Castiel spoke. Sam wasn't coming back? Why? Did he not want to be friends with dean anymore? Was it something Dean said or did? Did Sam hate him now." The omega felt tears welling up in his eyes. If Sam wasn't coming back anymore why didn't he even come say good bye?

The Kitchen, the table, the floor suddenly disappeared and suddenly Dean found himself in the middle if a white room.

Dean could feel himself being pulled by numerous people, several different hands holding in to his small body, pulling him back, trying to take him with them. Dean screamed and struggled trying to free himself from their tight grasp reaching out towards someone in the distance.

Don't leave me.

"What was that?"

Dean blinked, felt wetness on his cheeks and glanced around him taking in his surroundings. What just happened?

He noticed Master staring at him seemingly confused and giving dean a look that said he probably just noticed that Dean had began to cry.

Dean quickly wiped the tears from his eyes noticing that Cas was still staring at him curiously.

"Dean...did you just...did you just say something? Castiel asked.

Dean blinked. Had he? He didn't recall saying anything out loud.

Castiel stared for a bit longer making dean squirm under his gaze before he looked away, shaking his head slightly, probably dismissing whatever he thought he had heard.

The alpha began speaking again while dean once again was lost in his own thoughts.

He had lost someone...again.

Sam had said he was his friend. He had said that he would always be there for Dean but then he had left dean without so much as a goodbye. Dean felt heartbroken. He was starting to really love Sam, just as much as he loved Master. Sam had done so much for him. He had fed him, cleaned him, spoken to him...and most of all he had made Dean feel almost human.

Why would he just leave Dean like that? Was it all just a lie? Had he been testing Dean, mocking him. Wondering if a stupid thing like him would actually be dumb enough to actually think they were friends.

No, dean shook his head, Sam was a good guy, Dean was the problem. He probably didn't want to deal with some clingy disgusting omega anymore. Dean had probably driven the alpha away.

"Dean, are you even listening?"

Dean jumped and stared at his Master feeling guilty for ignoring him. He held his head down in shame, wondering if Master would punish him this time, even though he actually didn't seem at all upset. He was actually being strangely kind and attentive towards dean this morning. Not that master wasn't always kind! But today he seemed a bit...nicer. He was speaking so openly and freely to dean after all, and this was something that master didn't really do.

Alpha sighed as he watched Dean.

"I guess I should have told you about Sam last. Look, it was his decision to leave Dean, and he would have left when he started school again anyway." Cas said.

Dean nodded sadly. He understood. Sam was always planning on leaving him. Everyone left in the end...how long before master did the same?

Dean had long forgotten about the food before him, leaving the sad half eaten muffin on the table before while he felt the sadness continuing to wash over him.

"You've gotten much better dean." Cas was saying. "Your certainly not the odd little stick figure you were when you had first arrived. You don't need Sam to look after you anymore and I think its about time you started serving your house hold duties to me."

Dean perked up, taking keen interest when he heard the last part of Castiels sentence.

Cas wanted him to work! And Dean couldn't be happier with this.

Dean had wanted to cook and clean and take care if his master since day one. He wanted to prove that despite his flaws he could be a good omega, a good pet. And now he was finally being given the chance.

"Today I'm going to be telling you about the various task you'll be expected to perform. I know your from a breeding farm so you might not know how to cook but I'm sure you can learn how to at least clean with ease."

Dean listened and nodded eagerly. He wanted to tell master that had learned how to clean when he had been at the training academy, but of course Dean knew that speaking wasn't required from him, however thanks to Sam constantly talking to him as if expecting a reply Dean had become increasingly confused about this.

"Also, I might teach you how to make simple meals so you can cook occasionally." Castiel said.

Dean nodded again a huge smile on his face. The scent of sad omega had long left the room completely engulfed by the the scent of happy excited omega instead.

Castiel smiled then suddenly he looked a bit sad and released of soft sigh.

"Dean...do you remember what happened during your heat?" The alpha asked. 

Dean paused and cocked his head, then stared at his master thoughtfully. He couldn't really remember anything and he didn't want to lie to master even though he felt like he was forgetting something Important.

Dean shook his head and Castiel  
released a shaky breath as if relieved.

The omega was just confused about everything. He didn't understand why Castiel was suddenly treating his so kindly and like a real pet. He was starting to think that maybe this was really how pet omegas were treated. Maybe they got to sit around tables and eat people food with their masters. 

Master had said he looked more healthier now, less like a stick figure. Maybe that was it. Dean hadn't looked at himself lately but maybe he had gotten less hideous and now Master didn't mind treating him even better than he has before. After all, master had always been unbelievably kind to him.

That must be it. Well whatever the reason Dean was certainly happy with this new turn of events.

He went back to eating after that, picking and choosing from the various items before him then chewing slowly, savoring every delicious taste. All while listening keenly to Cas of course, because Dean now understood that what master had to say was very important.

******

The day got even more surprising and exciting for Dean from there.

After breakfasts Castiel told Dean that they were going shopping to buy Dean some clothes.

Dean eyes were probably bulging when he heard Castiel say that. He could only remember wearing plain white or gray underwear occasionally back when he lived at the omega academy, but aside from that dean wasn't allowed to wear clothes. He was just a lowly omega after all, an ugly damaged breeding whore. Well, at least he used to be. Now dean was a pet, a pet who apparently would be given clothes.

Castiel went upstairs soon afterward and came back down moments later with clothes for Dean to wear. 

It was one of Castiels shirts and underwear. The shirt was light blue and had his masters wonderful scent  
On it. Dean loved it and immediately buried his nose into the material deeply breathing in his masters scent before putting on the shirt, feeling pleased that it didn't quite drown him since he had definitely put on weight since that very first day when he peered out at Castiel from behind those cage bars.

The underwear went on next and dean looked up gratefully at his master, unable to thank the man with words but hoping the look was enough to relay what he was feeling.

Castiel apparently understood as he ruffled deans hair and gave him a small smile as well.

"You look great dean." The alpha whispered." And Deans heart was so full of happiness he spent a considerable long time wondering how it hadn't burst out of his chest.

They left to go shopping after that, the alpha and his omega leaving in one of Castiels Car with Dean laying curled up on the back seat still sniffing at his clothes, while his master did the driving. 

Every so often Cas would glance back at the omega watching as he rubbed the material of the shirts sleeve on his cheek, seemingly content with the odd and child like behavior.

Castiel was glad that the shirt was large enough to cover all of deans upper body effectively hiding his ugly scars from view. The rest if his body, mostly his thighs and legs were also littered with various scars as well, however they weren't as visibly as the ones on his back and Castiel knew it would look strange to see and omega wearing pants so he had thought it would be best to just give him one of his underwear to go with the shirt and leave it at that.

Castiel wondered if it was such a good idea to finally allow Dean to be his pet. It wasn't going to be easy, turning a breeding omega into a suitable pet, but Cas had decided that was exactly what he wanted to do. Dean at least looked more like a pet now and less like a breeding omega now that he no longer looked emaciated, but the Onega still had a lot to learn. He couldn't just feed dean some good food and throw some good clothes on him and expect the omega to blossom into a perfect omega pet overnight. Dean was still scared, damaged and stupid after all, and Castiel highly doubt that the omega knew anything about being a real pet.

Oh well. Castiel would simply have to teach him. He had made the decision to keep dean as his pet and he was going to see it through....if only to ease his guilty conscience.

They made it to the store some time later with Castiel leaving his pet in the car while he went to do the shopping. He had taken the omegas measurement before leaving the house and had decided half way to the store that bringing Dean inside the huge shopping area would only serve to slow him down. The alpha certainly didn't plan to be picky with deans clothing choices, after all Dean was still just an omega.

"Stay in the car Dean." Castiel said before he got out of the vehicle, though he knew the words weren't exactly necessary. Where the hell was Dean going to go?

"I'm just going to go look around for some clothes for you and then I'll be right back."

He patted deans head when the Onega looked at him curiously then nodded indicating that he understood.

As soon as Castiel entered the building he was immediately approached by a tall young beta girl wearing a bright yellow blouse, with the name of store printed on the front in fancy writing and a black skirt. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a painfully large smile as she greeted the alpha.

"Hello sir! I'm Jenny, would you like some assistance."

Castiel cringed at her huge smile and annoyingly perky high pitched voice but smiled politely back in return.

"Um..yes." Cas cleared his throat a bit. "I wanted to buy some clothes for my omega."

"Ah..Ok." The young woman said, the excitement in her voice toned down a bit. "Well is it with you?"

"I have his measurements with me." The alpha revealed. I'm not interested in doing much shopping or looking around too much." Cas revealed. "I just want to buy a few clothing items for him and get going."

"I see..." Jenny said. "Well I can take you to the omega section and show you some of the clothes we offer for omegas."

Castiel nodded then followed the the young woman as she turned and began leading him in a particular direction.

When they got to the clothing section for omegas Castiel was uncomfortable with the items he saw on display.

The clothes all ranged from frilly lingerie to less revealing clothes which would barely cover his omega in the first place, there certainly wasn't anything that would cover deans entire back.

Castiel rummaged through the clothes on the racks, searching for anything that wouldn't make dean look like he was nothing but a fuck toy. There was nothing. He looked around noting that all the clothes seemed to look the same. Sure there were different styles and designs but anyone could see that they were all just underwear.

The alpha took a deep breath as he felt himself growing frustrated then turned to the young woman who had remained hovering nearby in case the alpha needs any help.

"Don't you have anything else?"

"Well there are other sections in the store with various clothing items for omegas, as well as accessories." The beta said. "Oh! We have these beautiful new omega collars that just came in!" She added, excitement thick in her voice.

Castiel took a deep breath again.

"That's OK, I think I'll do my shopping elsewhere." Castiel said.

The betas smiled faded as she dropped the helpful sales person act and rolled her eyes, probably deciding that the alpha hadn't planned on spending any money in the store in the first place.

"We have done of the best clothing items for omegas, you barely looked at anything." She folded her arms.

Castiel was ready to leave the store but he stood and responded to her before turning to leave, feeling the need to explain himself to her for whatever reason.

"Its not that I don't like any if the clothes.." Castiel said, suddenly thinking about what Dean would look like in one of the outfits. He noticed a green lacy lingerie and immediately saw Dean lying sprawled out on his bed wearing the scanty outfit, his legs slightly spread...the alpha groaned and shook his head slightly, quickly realizing that he needed to push that thought aside. This was exactly why he didn't need dean moving around in the house wearing sexy outfits, which was odd since dean went around completely naked. Though honestly Castiel thought dean in sexy lingeries was bound to look more sexy that regular naked Dean.

"My Omega's primary job is to cook and clean, I don't  need him to look sexy or attractive." Castiel tried explaining.

The beta frowned.

"Well not all our Clothes for omegas are sexy." The beta took an outfit off one of the racks and held it up to use as an example. A plain black underwear and bra. 

It might not be sexy but its still just underwear, Castiel thought.

The alpha sighed. 

"I see...but still, I don't think I'll be buying any clothes for my omega but I will buy a few things for myself if you don't mind."

The beta immediately perked back up once the alpha revealed that he would still be spending money.

"Great, let me show you our items for actual people."

*******

Master still hadn't come back yet and Dean was lazily laying down in the back seat of the car waiting for Master to return.

He had enjoyed the ride to the store in Masters car but he would have liked to enter the huge store as well. Dean sat up and peeked out at the building wondering if he would see master coming out of it any moment now. He started for a while later watching various people leave or enter the store before he realized master wouldn't be coming out any time soon and sank back down into his seat.

He smiled to himself as he thought  about the items Master were buying for him inside.

Clothes...

Dean was wearing them, he sniffed at the shirt Master had given him, and he would get the chance to wear more.

Today had gotten stranger and stranger. Master had fed him human food, told him he would now be expected to behave more like a pet, and now he was going to buy dean clothes. This was all crazy.

Dean certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this. He was just an animal after all. At the moment it was all so overwhelming and confusing. The fact was the omega was having a hard time figuring out why Castiel would even consider treating him this way. Sure he had come up with a few possible reasons but he was still having trouble coming to terms with all this.

When Castiel finally came back dean perked up and watched as his master placed several shopping bags in the back seat with dean.

Dean was pleasantly surprised with the number of bags there were and wondered if they all contained clothes for him to wear.

He was close to smiling before he noticed the miserable look on Castiels face.

The alpha got into the front seat took a deep breath, while his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Dean frowned as he quickly realized that master was upset. Worry began to seep into dean as he began to wonder if maybe his master was having regrets about his new treatmeybt of his omega. Maybe master no longer wanted him as a pet.

Dean couldn't help but whimper as he began to fret, his own scent of distress mingling with Castiels.

The alpha, probably smelling deans scent turned around and smiled reassuringly at his pet, his sent changing from that of an upset alpha to that of a caring and calm one.

"It's OK dean, I'm not upset with you."

He reached out and ruffled deans hair, an act which the young omega had quickly grown to love.

Dean stared into his masters warm blue eyes, such a beautiful shade of blue and immediately believed him.

He immediately calmed down after that and Castiel feeling satisfied that his pet was OK turned around and started the car.

It was time to head home.

******

"What's this dean like any way?."  
Ruby a young raven haired alpha and Sam's friend asked as she flipped through the book filled with deans drawings.

"He's perfect." Sam said simply as he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The young alpha brought a lit cigarette to his lips and dragged on it, breathing in the intoxicating air then blowing it back out through his mouth. He didn't usually smoke but always ended up smoking at least one when ruby was around.

They were lounging around in Sam's bedroom, with Sam laying on the bed while Ruby occupied the chair near the TV, sitting comfortable with her legs propped up on a nearby table.

Sam didn't notice when ruby rolled her eyes as she stopped turning the pages and stared at a particular drawing in the book.

"That doesn't tell me anything Sam."  
She said then held up the book in her hand so Sam could see a particular drawing. 

"This the guy?" She asked.

Sam looked up and glared at the drawing dean had done of  Castiel. It was a basic sketch and not particularly well done since it wasn't very obvious that it was Castiel, dean was still an amateur after all. But Sam knew Mr. Novak well enough to know that he was the one who Dean had drawn.

"Yep, that's him." Sam muttered. "Castiel. Fucking. Novak." Ruby could probably hear the venom dripping from Sam's voice as he said the mans name.

She frowned but didn't bother commenting, instead she went back to looking through the book.

" I can't believe the bastard fired me." Sam said. He had been complaining about the same thing ever since he and ruby had started hanging out again.

He could tell she was no longer really interested in listening to him bitch and moan about it but so far she hadn't told him to shut his pie hole or anything whenever he suddenly he started on the topic.

"Who knows how he's treating dean now that I'm not there. Who knows what he's doing to him."

"He's an omega, its shitty how we treat them but he probably likes whatever attention he gets from the guy." Ruby said.

Sam frowned and glared at her.

"How could you say that!"

Ruby smirked. "Dude there's like a million pictures of the guy in here. Unless you secretly did a few of these?"

"As if, I can't stand the guy."

"Well then your Dean probably already got Stockholm syndrome. Probably thinks he's madly in love with the guy."

Sam growled and the scent of angry alpha filled the air.

"I'm starting to forget why I'm even talking to you about this! You're not exactly being helpful".

Ruby sighed, seemingly not bothered or threatened by Sams scent.

"What you don't like my brutal honesty?" Ruby said with a raised brow.

Sam snorted. He had been talking to her about dean because he thought she would understand. For the most part she did and didn't mock his feelings, but there were times when she could purposefully be a bitch.

"Dean would never love Castiel."

"Yeah...keep telling yourself that."

Sam made to say something then, probably thinking better of it decided to just let it go.

"Do you love him?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"What?" Sam glared at the other alpha.

"You heard me."

Sam rolled his eyes and decided to answer honestly.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not in love with him."

Ruby nodded but Sam could tell she didn't quite believe him.

"You know...there a lot of drawings in here of you as well. I think Dean loves you too."

Sam paused as if thinking about Ruby's words, then he shook his head.

"No...maybe he did...but definitely not anymore. I didn't even say goodbye to him. "

"Well maybe you shouldn't be the one to say goodbye." Ruby said suddenly sitting up and looking more serious, more determined.

Sam sat up as well, taking note of the shift in the other alpha.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused by his friends words.

"I'm saying that I know what we should do." Ruby said sounding dead serious. "We might get in serious trouble but if you really care about Dean you'll do it."

Sam had a feeling he knew where this was going. Yet he still found himself asking.

"What are you suggesting we do?"

Ruby smirked "I'm suggesting we steal Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really busy so dont have much time to write, so don't know when next chapter will be out, I actually had to leave some stuff out of this chapter. I'm glad you guys are all still interested though, thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them all. :3


	12. Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Teaches Dean how to cook, Dean aims to please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here....unedited. Sorry.

_The thick disgusting smell of sex, slick and sweat filled Castiels bedroom. In addition to the smell the  sounds of loud groaning of pleasure and soft muffled whimpers mixed together strangely along with the creaking of the huge bed, and the sound of naked bodies slapping together._

_Castiel was thrusting away inside the young omega, leaning over his omega pet whose legs were spread wide apart to accommodate the alpha moving between them. Deans body jerked back and fourth with each hard and deliberate stab of his masters cock, each thrust releasing a new muffled sound that was trapped beneath the alphas hand placed firmly over his mouth while the other hand was beside the omegas head maintaining his masters balance._

_Deans eyes were filled with tears that spilled over when he closed his eyes to block out the image of the monster above him. Everything was a blur but it was obvious that he was having a very realistic nightmare. He was back at the farm fulfilling his duty, doing what he was made for. Crying while he was brutally fucked so he could one day push out several pups for his masters. He would wake up soon and then he would be in the arms of his real alpha, whose scent he could almost smell....for now he would continue to float away in the dark clouds of his horrible nightmare painfully aware of the cock continuously forcing its way inside of him._

_Castiel had been fucking dean for a while now. He was doing what he was suppose to do, Wasn't he? He was taking care of his omega, giving his bitch what he needed, he was a real alpha...his father would be proud. Yes his father would be so proud of him._

_He continued thrusting...._

*******

Teaching Dean to walk around let alone convince him that it was OK for him to do so in the first place wasn't easy for Castiel, in fact it was the hardest part of introducing Dean to his new life as an actual omega pet instead of a breeding whore.

Dean was like a child learning to walk for the first time. He stumbled around just like an infant when Cas tried to show him how to do the task, realizing that it was something he was familiar with but simply not used to doing since he spent most of his time crawling around on all fours. Cas couldn't remember Dean ever walking but the time he spent watching Dean learn and stumble around made him think he had to have done it once or twice. I mean he knew Dean at least was familiar with standing when doing miniscule task but he did remember assisting dean, or rather having Sam assist Dean constantly. He realized he ad really cuddled and babied Dean through his first few months with the alpha. Though he did remember why since Dean was so weak when he had first arrived. It was certainty easy to forget looking at Dean now but Cas was starting to think that he really needed to trust Dean to do things on his own more. Yes he was just an omega but Castiel feared Deans initial and unfamiliar state had confused their roles a bit. Dean was suppose to serve and take care of his needs. It had been different when Dean had first arrived but Dean had greatly improved since then. It was time for them to both assume their natural roles.

Despite the initial difficulty Dean finally learned how to walk around normally without stumbling over all the time. A huge part if the process taking so long had to do with Dean still feeling more comfortable sinking to his knees and crawling around. This happened all the time and Castiel soon realized it was a habit that would take a long time to break Dean out of and so he allowed Dean to continue to do so for the time being. He didn't expect Dean to turn into a perfect omega overnight. It didn't really matter either way. Many omegas crawled around, and besides he only needed Dean to feel comfortable walking around since he needed to do so to complete most of the task the Alpha wanted him to start taking on. 

Castiel knew Dean would never be a perfect omega. It would take years to make him perfect in the social sense but Dean was still scarred and mentally damaged. He seemed to be getting better but Castiel was learning. He knew Dean was far from healed. But he would try. He would try to make his omega better.

Castiel started with cooking. Dean would stand and walk around when he  needed to do things like cook and clean but he still preferred to crawl, though Castiel was starting to think that Dean was possibly suspicious that Castiels new expectancies from him were a cruel trick. It was all so incredibly frustrating. He just wished the omega would trust him...though by his past behaviour he could understand why his pet was a bit hesitant.

Teaching Dean to cook had actually been enjoyable for Cas. The alphas free time was spent teaching his pet how to to make basic meals. He started with breakfast. Pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs Dean would learn to make most of food that Castiel could think of, oh and coffee! Castiel practically lived on the stuff.

Castiel didn't always have plenty of free time but he taught Dean whenever he got the chance.  He started with the simplest task he could think off. This was mostly due to the fact that it was still his understanding Dean was stupid and he didn't want to make things too difficult for him. 

The first day of Deans cooking training was certainly interesting. 

First task. Boiling an egg.

"Now Dean. If you don't get this right away please don't feel discouraged." Castiel said as he and Dean stood in the kitchen, Dean staring at the pot on the Stove containing the egg. The omega didn't quite know how to explain that he actually knew how to cook since it was something they had taught him at the omega training academy. A part of him just wanted to say it, words constantly wanting to pour out if him lately, something which he had long discovered was a result of  his Master constantly speaking directly to him. He had realized that this was something that he also felt when Sam had spoken directly to him and soon decided that it was definitely related. But still the omega still found words remaining stuck on the tip of his tongue, his mind still deciding that despite constantly being baited it wasn't OK for him to speak.

Dean boiled his egg. Castiel was impressed.

"Well. It seems you can at least do this." Master had praised him and the omega had been pleased that he had made his alpha proud even though he understood that this was a very easy task. In the pit if his stomach Dean felt something. It wasn't hunger, no he was still very surprised when Cas had continued feeding him regular people food.  It was something else. It was shame. It was worthlessness. Because he was stupid...because he knew Master thought he was stupid. This was nothing new. Dean would try harder. He wanted to please his master. He wanted his Master to love him....Dean wanted Master to love him as much as he loved his Master. He knew he was being greedy. He knew it was unfair for him to want so much from the alpha, but he already knew that Master was different. He had already treated Dean better than he had expected. He could hope. He would greedily hope for more, and maybe one day he would receive what he really craved.

The day continued with Castiel continuously being surprised by how quickly Dean learned how to Cook. He had worried about if the way he was teaching his omega was correct, after all he he had never taught an omega to cook before and certainly not a breeding omega. He simply allowed Dean to copy him, both occupying the space in the kitchen and Dean seemed to be fairing pretty well. They made two of everything and Dean seemed to be fully capable of making each meal as they progressed along. Castiel began to suspect that Dean had learnt how to cook before but it seemed impossible that he could have when he clearly grew up on a breeding farm. As far as he knew breeding omegas certainly didn't need to know how to cook. 

Sure, even a child could learn how to Cook without making any mistakes but Dean was an omega. He was a dumb omega and he was learning with too much ease for Castiel not to he a bit curious. Something was up.

Dean would do his best. He didn't want to mess anything up.

After the egg was boiled Castiel had ran into a bit of trouble when it was quickly noticed that Dean's hand shook greatly as he tried to follow his masters instructions and the alpha quickly realized that his pet was nervous, perhaps even afraid. Castiel did realize that he was hovering a bit, his very scent probably intimidating the poor thing. But of course he had to do so. He was trusting an omega whose only responsibility for a long time was lying on he back and getting fucked so  he could constantly breed and produce pups, to take care of him hone, to occupy his kitchen. Castiel was very aware that Dean could very well burn his fucking house down.

"Dean its alright." Castiel had whispered to his pet, deciding it was best to speak softly to the omega. "You don't have to be nervous."

Dean had bit his bottom lip, looking very much like he wanted to cry as he placed the pot he was holding gently on the stove, his hand still shaking as he released a soft sigh. He had seriously thought he was going to drop it with how badly he was shaking. Dean was so determined to do his best he was becoming very anxious. The very fact that a breeding omega was holding his alphas pots and pans, handling them as if he was human or something was troubling to Dean. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he accidentally broke something he really didn't want to test his Masters patience.

When dean felt the arms wrap around him the omega immediately stiffened. Master....Master was hugging him.

"Dean....this isn't a test." Master whispered into his ear. "I'm teaching you how to cook, that's all. I'm not grading you. If you mess up it doesn't matter to me. You don't have to be perfect and if something does go wrong we'll do it over as many times a it takes."

Dean gulped. Being so close with his master made him feel so important, being wrapped protectively in the arms of someone who meant so much to him. Dean was in heaven. How embarrassing would it be if Dean suddenly fainted then and there.

"Dean do you understand what I said?" The omega heard his alpha ask.

Dean nodded and Castiel pulled away. Now Deans entire body felt like jello.

In the end they needed up taking a break when the shaking continued albeit a bit less than before. After Dean had rested for a bit, lying curled up on the couch with his head resting contentedly on his maters laps while the alpha read a book, they soon returned to the kitchen. Luckily Dean had managed to relax a bit.

The cooking continued.

Dean enjoyed cooking. He felt so different doing it, like he was better than he had initially thought, better than the dumb breeding omega he had been all his life. It was like getting a taste of what it would have been like if he had been sold as a pet. He had found himself thinking about that a lot lately even though it had started to make him feel sad. Thinking about what could have been almost always involved remembering what actually was. Dean certainly didn't like the brief flashes of a fat cock being shoved into his face, or crying pups being taken from their mothers embrace.

Master had given him the task of making different meals, based on how quickly Dean finished preparing the first, and Dean was progressing quickly. From boiled eggs and now to pancakes. Dean wondered if Master was waiting for him to mess up. I mean, he was certain he hadn't done that many simple task to be making pancakes now, which he realized as he moved through the motions, adding milk, melting butter, required quite a few more steps and attention. No! Stupid! Of course not! Dean felt ashamed that he had even thought that. Obviously Master wanted him to do well...obviously. 

And Dean needed to do well. He needed to please Master which was why he was trying his best to make everything perfectly. For that simple "Well done Dean!" Castiel rewarded him with when he tasted what Dean had made, his  facial expression, his obvious bewildered look always revealing how very surprised he was that Dean had actually made it.

He tried to pay keen attention and luckily everything had started coming back to him. Being in the kitchen was pretty familiar.

At least he could still remember what he learned from the academy, it had been so long ago and Dean thought he was so fucked in the head he should have forgotten any knowledge about cooking but apparently he hadn't. There were days back at the farm when he was so weak from starvation all he thought about was when he would be fed next, while trying very hard to remember the last time he even ate something. The memory made Dean shudder unconsciously, then he froze when he smelt something.

Damn it! Dean swore internally. He was so busy caught up in his own thoughts he had forgotten about the  pancakes that were now, judging by the smell that suddenly caught deans attention burning on one side. The omega quickly flipped the pancake and sure enough the other side had crisp dark areas revealing that Dean had indeed ruined it. Deans face fell as he whimpered slightly. He turned towards his alpha, horrified at his mistake.

Castiel had been paying close attention to Dean and had notice when Dean had stopped paying attention to what he was doing. Honestly he was waiting for Dean to mess up since the way Dean had been going so far, not making any mistake was odd to him and made him feel some level of discomfort for some reason. so when he caught the smell indicating that the pancake was burning he said nothing. Now he wondered if maybe he should have just told Dean to snap out if his day dream because now...oh god Dean was crying.

"Dean...." Castiel spoke softly. He was often speaking gently to his pet. So afraid he'd spook him. He seemed to act the same as when he had first been whimpering in that cage the first day of his arrival into Castiels life, so really if Castiel was being honest he could say Dean hadn't in fact changed that much.

"It's OK Dean." The alpha continued. ''I'm not mad."

Tears ran down Deans cheek, and he stared at his feet, head hung in shame. 

Castiel sighed then turned off the stove realizing Dean had forgotten about the pancakes. Then he pulled him into a tight hug.

Dean sobbed and sobbed, burying his face in the alphas shirt, ruining his master's clothes with his tears.

He knew deep down that the Master really didn't intend to test him. He believed him when said he simply wanted to teach him how to cook. But Dean didn't know when his luck would run out. Sure Master was treating him like he was more than just a breeding omega for the moment, but Dean could never forget. The scars on his back, the scars that littered his body were a permanent reminder as to why he was unfit, as to why he wasn't suited to be anyone's pet especially not someone as wonderful as Castiel. He would always have to try harder. He would always have to do his best and never mess up because deep down he knew that one day Master would wake up and suddenly realize the full extent of Deans unattractiveness, and then what? Would there be anything left for him if Castiel ever gave him up? Was there anything beyond death.

Dean spent that evening crying. As the days went on and his life grew ever confusing as Master continued his cooking lessons, Dean found himself crying a lot. Because despite how hard he tried he was a dumb omega and he occasionally messed up. Castiel never seemed mad and actually comforted Dean immediately when he seemed like he would break down crying at his inability to do everything perfectly. But despite his imperfections Dan still did what he was suppose to. He learned and he cooked and he was trusted in his masters kitchen. He was trusted to make his Masters meals. Dean felt a great sense of responsibility and accomplishment. The very idea that his Master trusted him this much was overwhelming. The time he spent cooking for Castiel and watching him taste his cooking only to smile with approval and tell Dean how impressive he was...it was too much for poor little Dean. One day he was certain his heart would come bursting out of his chest, the only possible reason being that it was filled with so much more happiness than it could possible contain.

The number of dishes Castiel taught Dean to prepare got smaller as they moved down the line, from breakfast, lunch dinner and then dessert. The lessons became longer and Dean spent longer amounts of time learning to prepare certain meals. Eventually when Dean had proved he knew how to cook quite well he moved on to cleaning which was surprisingly easier. Washing the dishes, doing laundry sweeping, dusting and folding were all such wonderful task for Dean and he quite enjoyed doing them all. Everything was going so well Dean could hardly believe how much his life was starting to change. Though he was extremely grateful (god he had so much to be grateful for) Dean still found himself wondering why things had suddenly changed as quickly as they did. And perhaps most importantly, what did this mean for his future?

*******

"When exactly are we going to do what we planned?" Sam Winchester asked.

Sam  and ruby were currently sitting at a table at a local cafe, both teens sitting at a table in the back of the room. The cafe was small but mostly popular, though Sam was glad that today was apparently a slow one since the place wasn't as packed as it usually was. 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she reached over and stole a fry from his neglected plate. Sam hadn't even touched his food since they arrived which very much annoyed her since she did consider this evening to be a date of some sort.

"Soon." Ruby muttered then popped the fry into her mouth.

Sam groaned. This was taking too long.

"Look....maybe we shouldn't even do this. I mean we could get into a lot of trouble." Sam whispered.

Here we go again, Ruby thought as she reached for the salt and sprinkled some unto her own fries most of them already eaten.

She didn't want to say anything but Sam's unwillingness to make up his fucking mind was getting on her nerves. They had been planning for weeks now, their decision to finally go through with the plan constantly halted by Sam being a pussy and continuously changing his mind. Now he was bitching because he was starting to realize how much time they wasted waiting around for him to make a fucking decision.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of Dean being with that pompous asshole." Ruby said staring at Sam's worried face. "Or have you gotten used to he idea of your omega being treated like shit?"

"What!? Of course not. Dean deserves better...its just that...I— are we really gonna go through with this?"

"Of course we are." Said Ruby.

"Well we should've done so already, I mean anything could happen to Dean in the time that we don't  act."

"And whose fault is it that we don't have him already!" Ruby said, raising her voice slightly. Sam shot her an angry look, probably worried that one of the customers would overhear their conversation. They really shouldn't be talking about planning to kidnap someone in a public place. Ruby had once stated that it was more like stealing someone's property really.

"Well excuse me for being cautious." Sam said. "I mean we could get into serious trouble here."

Ruby snorted. "I should have snatched him myself. You obviously don't really care about him." 

"Of course I care about him!" Sam shouted the scent of angry alpha filling the air. He noted his behaviour had cause a few heads to turn in their direction and the alpha groaned and sank back down into his seat.

"It's just that when you suggested we grabbed him I really wish we had done it right away, the longer we take to more uncertain I get Ruby."

Ruby sighed. She always had to remember that Sam always wanted to play the good kid, even if they both knew that he definitely wasn't meant to be such a boring person.

He was so stupid though. She really wished that they could have just grabbed him on that very first day they talked about taking Dean. But fuck that. Spur of the moment shit was how people got caught.

"OK fine...soon. I won't let you talk me out of it again." Ruby promised. "We are going to do this Sam."

Sam nodded. If they really were going to go through with it he just hoped they did it soon enough.

*******

Castiel was currently sitting around a table in the living room using his laptop while not so subtly glancing at his beautiful omega who was busily preparing lunch for his alpha.

Dean looked absolutely lovely.

He was wearing one of the shirts that Castiel had bought for him along with a pair of boxers and a cute pink apron. He looked adorable and so perfect in Castiels kitchen. He moved around like he was very sure of himself and what he was doing.

And he was. God he looked so gorgeous. Castiel groaned when he realize that his aroused sent was filling the air, Dean could probably smell it as he noticed the omega glancing his way.

Castiel gulped.

"I'm going out Dean." The alpha announced as he stood and closed his laptop. He had some errands to run.

"Be sure to have dinner ready when I get back." Castiel had said to Dean later when he was ready and heading out the door. Dean had nodded then slowly turned back to what he was preparing, looking very much like he wanted to tag along with his Master. Things probably would be simpler if he could bring Dean with him but with what Castiel was thinking about he really wasn't sure how his pet would react been he noticed what Cas intended to buy for him. Was it for Dean? Or was it really for himself?

Castiel drove to the store he had visited last time, the ones with the clothes that he had then deemed too sexual for Dean. 

As the alpha entered the building then began looking around, he wondered if this was such a great idea. Part of the reason he wanted to buy Dean sexual clothes was curiosity. How different would his omega look wearing the sexy green lingerie that had caught his attention before? He wondered. Castiel was so turned on just looking at Dean in regular clothing while doing simply household work, he wondered how he would handle Dean wearing something more....seductive.

He gulped. Another reason was he needed to know if he could control himself. Dean was the animal here not him. He understood very well that the reality was a normal omega would be the one to be eagerly following after his knott. But damn it...It had already been established that Dean wasn't a normal omega.

And then there was the main reason for it all. Castiel had been constantly touching his omega in friendly non sexual ways since Dean had started being his pet. It was something the omega seemed to greatly enjoy, something he seemed to get great pleasure from. So of course he couldn't help but hope and pray that it all meant something. That maybe Dean had forgotten or perhaps he simply didn't remember that the dreadful night that Castiel couldn't forget had ever happened. He wanted to believe more than anything that if he tried to have a sexual relationship with Dean like any proper alpha master would the Omega wouldn't scream and cry, the omega wouldn't have to pretend like he wanted to have sex with Castiel while the tears rolling down his face said differently.

Castiel desperately wanted Dean to be better. Because if he was being completely honest with himself, Dean serious made him mad with arousal. He wanted to a have a healthy sexual relationship with Dean. He wanted Dean to enjoy him sleeping with the pet. He wanted them to start again so he could pretend that night never happened.

He wanted to believed that what he had done to Dean hadn't seriously damaged him more than the omega was already damaged.

"Excuse me sir. Can I assist you?" Castiel turned to face the young red head girl who stood behind him, her voice so eerily similar to the young beta girl go had assisted him last time. God they all sounded the same.

*******

Deans life was changing so rapidly. The fact that he was sitting around the table clumsily eating food from a plate just like his master was all so odd.

Food was rapidly and messily being shoveled into the omegas mouth, Dean somehow unable to break out of the habit of eating quickly, still convinced that his food could be snatched away from him at any moment and he would wake up back in the farm, finally realizing that it had in fact all been a dream.

Castiel sat at the other end if the table smiling warmly at Dean when he caught his pet looking at him shyly.

Dean blushed and looked away then picked up a meatball with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth followed by another.

Castiel really needed to set some time aside to teach Dean some table manners. He didn't know how long he was going to let his guilt control him since he knew that Dean really didn't belong at his table. But he could stay there for now. He really needed Dean to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. Though in all honesty, it was quite possible that Dean felt more comfortable eating on the floor rather than around the table. He looked so cautious and nervous sitting there.

A part if Castiel found Deans behaviour a bit amusing. Watching him do things that weren't natural for him, like simply sitting around a table, or eating spaghetti and meatballs for the first time. Dean seemed to really be enjoying the meal. Castiel found it amusing how Dean would switch between using the fork to using his hands to eat. He finished eating a lot sooner than Castiel and was currently proceeding to lick the plate. Castiel considered letting his pet have seconds but then decided against it. There was no need to give Dean too much, he was already going above and beyond and pretty soon if things continued to go well he would need to set some boundaries. 

Dean did the dishes after dinner a task he seemingly enjoyed. Castiel was sure Dean enjoyed all his new chores. He did them with such gusto, the alpha couldn't help but believe that he thought it was all fun.

Afterwards, when the omega was all cleaned up Castiel sat him down on the couch where a pile of bags similar to the bags that had contained the first set of clothes that his Master bought for him were.

"I bought these for you Dean." Castiel said as he reached into he bag and pulled out one of the clothes, looking a bit nervous.

Dean thought his masters behavior was strange, why would he be nervous. When his Master held up the scanty piece of clothing  he still didn't understand.

He tried smiling to show that he liked the clothes but he couldn't really manage it when Castiel was looking at him the way he was. Like he wanted to know what Dean really thought. 

"So you like it..." 

Dean looked at the piece of clothing again.  It didn't look very warm being that there wasn't much if it but it was clothes. Dean liked wearing clothes. Hell he went around naked all the time, which he had become used to but still he was grateful for any clothes he received since he didn't expect to get any in the first place.

Why the hell couldn't Deans brain allow him to say something because Master was still staring at him like he expected him to actually speak. 

Dean wet his lips, and decided he'd try...but then Castiel simply asked him if he liked the clothes and so Dean had the option to simply nod so he did.

Castiel looked relieved as if Deans opinion mattered to him. 

"Oh.. Well I'm glad your OK with these. I would like to see you try them on."

Dean nodded again then stood and began unbuttoning his shirt.

When Dean started unbuttoning his shirt Castiel wondered if he should stop him. Was it OK for an omega to take his clothes off in front if an alpha?...well of course it was. What was Castiel thinking? Dean went around naked all the time before Castiel bought him clothes. It was stupid that the alpha actually felt the need to turn his face away a bit when Deans shirt and underwear was removed and placed on the floor as the omega then proceeded to try on the black lingerie.

He dressed rather slowly, having some trouble with the bra, but soon he was dressed and was standing meekly in front of his alpha. 

Castiel gulped.

"Wow...it looks good on you." Castiel complimented him while at the same time eyes glancing away from Deans body

Dean blushed then picked up his clothes off the floor feeling like he shouldn't have disregarded them their on the first place. He held them before his body and anyone looking at him might thing he was trying to hide it, which would be very good guess since that was absolutely what he was trying to do. Having Master stare openly at him like that—was he inspecting Deans body? because the omega was very much aware of how unattractive it was. Well at least the frilly clothes looked nice. Honestly they felt more like what proper omega pets would wear, with his other clothes looking way too similar to his master's. But of course it wasn't Deans place to question anyone, his mere thoughts made him feel disobedient at times.

Dean wondered what he should do next.  Luckily Castiel directed him by telling him to try on a different one. This time it was one that was light green.

When Dean slipped out of the black lingerie revealing his small breast and limp cock once more, Castiel once again found himself averting his eyes for some reason. He had no idea what was wrong with him. It wasn't as if Dean cared or anything.

When Dean had finished pulling on the clothing items he noticed Castiel was a bright shade of red and had quite an interesting and familiar scent.

He really seemed to like seeing Dean in these types of clothes. The omega was pretty sure that he liked them as well.

Castiel stood so suddenly and quickly that Dean found himself flinching, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. 

"It's OK Dean." The alpha said.

"I...I want to try something."

Dean thought his brain was going to explode when Castiel lips were suddenly pressed against his. It was soft and gently and Dean eyes slowly closed as he leaned into his Master.

He was being kissed! By Master!

Dean couldn't remember Master ever kissing him, hell he couldn't even remember being kissed so gently. Sure he could remember numerous alphas and Betas shoving their fat tongues into his mouth when he was younger, moving it around in a way that had made Dean who was so young at the time want to vomit.

This...this was so different.

When Castiel broke the kiss and pulled away from Dean he noticed how dazed his pet looked, as if it was his first time being kissed. Castiels mind drifted to the first time he had attempted to have sex with Dean trying to recall if he had ever kissed Dean or even thought about doing so, but then he had to stop when an image of Dean crying and screaming popped into his head as well.

Castiel froze.

Dean stared at his master curiously wondering what he was thinking and still confused by the position they were in. Masters hand where unconsciously placed on Deans hips, and when Castiel suddenly pushed aside the bags and guided Dean back to the couch he found himself being eased down to lay on is back.

Castiel was trying something different. He starer down at Dean as he leaned over him, making sure his pet wasn't afraid. At the moment Dean looked mostly confused. The idea that Dean might be less frightened if he was more aware if Hus surroundings had come to Castiel a while before he had even decided that he was OK with buying Dean sexy clothing, that he wanted to see him in them. He was trying to handle Dean himself, come up with his own solutions. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Dean had probably never been fucked outside of a heat. He probably had mostly bad experiences with heat sex. Sure he was meant to be fucked and by all means he should love it but Dean was a breeding whore not a house pet, well at least he had been. There was always the possibility that if he had sex outside of a heat he would be more comfortable and less afraid since he would be more aware of what was happening. He would realize that he was safe. That he was with Castiel, his master who would never hurt him.

And of course Castiel had decided that it wouldn't  hurt to approach Dean like a lover instead of a typical pet. Sure he had indulged himself by making Dean dress in sexy lingerie, but all things considered him kissing Dean was a good touch and treating him gently seemed to be effective as well.

He was trying his best not to order Dean to do anything. He was still taking charge though and guided the omega accordingly. He was the Alpha after all, the Master. He was already breaking all the unwritten rules as it related to relationships between Master and pet. But Dean was a special case. He simply had no choice but to approach Dean differently. He had already tried his best to follow the rules and had followed his brothers stupid advise, now he had to be cautious as he tried to figure out if Dean was getting any better. He wanted to figure out what sexual things he could actually do with Dean.

Castiel was painfully aware of how heavily his omega was breathing, and at the moment his own breathing wasn't that steady either.

Dean laid beneath him looking like a deer caught in a headlight, then noticeable gulped when Castiel used his finger to lightly stroke the side of his face.

Damn it. What the hell was he doing?

His lips found Deans once again, and his tongue was forced into Deans mouth, noting how unresponsive Dean was. 

This wasn't rape, Castiel told himself. This wasn't rape.

He reached for Deans lacy underwear, His fingers pushing the material aside so he could rub his hand between the omegas leg, touching his soft genital, surprised when he found Deans entrance to be quite dry.

The fact that Dean wasn't the least bit aroused, the least bit wet for his master should have caused something to click in the alphas head. But instead the man found himself growing increasingly frustrated.

Why wouldn't Dean be wet for him? He had at least been wet before. But wait he had been in heat then. But still, Castiel was treating Dean so much better, he was making him comfortable, he was treating him like an actual person. Why wouldn't Dean want to have sex with him.

He moved his lips to Deans neck, and kissed tenderly at a particular spot. At that moment he felt Dean start to tremble and for a brief second he wanted to believe it was from pleasure but no, he knew better.  He knew that Dean was probably afraid.

The alpha pulled away slightly so he could look at Deans face, and sure enough when he stared down at his omega the fear was clearly written there. Dean had his eyes tightly shut, and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as if trying to stifle a cry. His face was twisted into an expression that gave Castiel the impression that his bitch could start crying at any moment.

Castiel sighed, feeling defeated. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't fucking do it, and the realization made him angry, because the fact that he couldn't do it made him feel weak, made him feel inadequate.

Castiel sat up the pushed himself up off the couch walking way from the confused looking omega. 

As soon as Castiel walked away from him Dean did in fact start crying. The omega just didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Here he had thought Master was going to use him in the way he was suppose to be used, Master was going to treat him like a deal Omega pet and then, suddenly without even being aware of it Dean had apparently done something to mess that all up. Dean felt like a complete failure. He couldn't even get his alpha to want to have sex with him. Was he really that repulsive? What else could it be. Even in his new clothes he knew deep down that he was still and would always be very unattractive.

Dean sobbed Loudly and curled up on the couch wishing he wasn't such a failure, wishing he could satisfy his Master. At the moment Dean couldn't help but feel very inadequate as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was writing a chapter for my other fanfic "strip" when suddenly, inspiration finally struck! And I found myself writing this chapter instead. writers block is some weird shit. So anyway, sorry for the wait guys, and if my writing seems different well, I haven't worked on this for a while so...meh. In other news, I think everyone figured what Cas did to dean in last chapter so I thought I'd put that at the begining instead of the end. I feel terrible...not really but, still. Poor Dean.


	13. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel drift apart

A week had passed since the incident between Castiel and Dean had occurred, and in that time the alpha found himself growing more and more frustrated with dealing with his pet. The fact that he could now appreciate that Dean was in fact beautiful and sexual, but couldn't bring himself to touch Dean in a sexual way made Castiel want to give up. As much as he enjoyed Deans company the fact that he had an omega that he couldn't even fuck was annoying.

Dean himself could sense his Masters foul mood. The omega continued doing his newly assigned duties, cooking, cleaning and taking care of his masters needs, all but one.

He had realized that he had messed up, that when Castiel had tried to have sex with him twice now he should have been more convincing, he should have pretended that he wanted  it more. 

But then there was always the fact that his tears were always a dead give a way. Dean had realized that no matter his much he pretended to want his masters cock his tears would always dismantle his facade.

Master showed he could be different, that he could treat Dean differently if he wanted to. Mostly he just wished he could be more convincing so that Master would love him. Because it had become evident that his inability to truly enjoy his masters sexual advances was the main problem affecting their relationship. 

Dean had noticed that the relationship with his master  was changing very quickly once more. It began one evening when Castiel came home and sat around the living room table for dinner. Dean had set the table and placed Castiels food before him as well as his own. Then just when he was about to take a seat in one if the chairs since master had informed him that it was okay for him to eat at the table, master had turned to him with a scowl.

"Dean I think its best if you eat on the floor like a proper omega." 

Dean had been slightly surprised but being a good proper omega he didn't question it. He had merely sank to his knees, taking his plate with him. He didn't mind eating on the floor, he didn't even mind being treated like an animal because he understood that he was one so it made perfect sense for him to be treated like one. What he didn't understand was the constant mixed messages. Was Master making fun of him? Was all this some sick joke?

Dean ate his food.

********

Master grew more distance, and things continued to change. Soon Dean found himself back to eating omega feed on the floor instead of the regular people food. Dean didn't cry. He told himself that it was OK, that he was OK with  it because he was an omega. Omega's weren't suppose to eat people food, omegas weren't suppose to feel special....

That night as dean laid in his omega kennel, he began staring at his masters body outlined through the covers as the alpha slept in his bed.

Had master been testing him? Had he been right all along? The idea that he would have been better off if he had just trusted his initial instincts left Dean feeling even more stupid than usual. But it certainly felt like it was just some big elaborate joke or silly test at Deans expense. The dumbed little omega invited to sit at the table and eat with the alpha, just often enough to simply see how long he would do it. A cruel trick. Because in the end Dean knew that he would have been punished if he had disobeyed his master. 

Dean was surprised when he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Was he really so sad that he was being treated the way he was always meant to be treated? Or maybe it was because he was being given a taste. As some sick game he was being treated nicely, being made to experience a life that his kind didn't deserve, to realize just how better it was to be anything but an omega only to be slapped back down and put in his place.

Dean found himself clutching at his shirt, his fancy new clothes.

Dean sobbed then angrily began struggling to pull the clothing off. It was easy to do while still in the kennel but soon the clothes was on the floor sitting before Dean like a forbidden fruit just out of reach...mocking him. Because Dean couldn't wear that. He shouldn't, he shouldn't wear clothes. After all Dean hadn't been made to wear clothes before. It was all just some test. Soon it would be taken away from him as well.

Dean sobbed again then quickly clasped his hand over his face when he heard his master shift in his bed.

Master....

What did he want?

Dean didn't understand. He didn't understand what he wanted the omega to do. What he wanted him to be. All he ever wanted to be was a good omega. All he ever tried to be was a good pet and yet he constantly found himself being spat upon.

The fact that he was actually angry surprised him. He hadn't been angry in a long time and the realization that this was why he was feeling now was really shocking. Omegas weren't suppose to feel angry. It was something that all of them understood. The main thing that they were meant to feel was grateful....grateful to even be alive...

Dean grunted. He hated feeling angry, because he knew even if he couldn't help it he shouldn't be feeling this way, that it wasn't an appropriate emotion for an omega to have.

The omega sniffed then wiped at his face, feeling stupid for crying. He had nothing to cry about. Yes it was hard, loving his Master for treating him so kindly while having to constantly wonder if it was all some cruel joke, but what else could he do? It had been easier when he couldn't really confirm his suspicions...but going back to eating omega feed on the floor when just a few days a go he was eating like an actual person around a table...made him think that maybe he was right. 

But that didn't matter now. One of the main reasons why things were changing had to be the fact that Dean apparently wasn't very fuckable. Well at least he wasn't very fuckable to his master. That could very well be the only reason. All his new privileges were being stripped away because he couldn't seduce an alpha like a real omega pet should. Sure all those alphas and betas back at the farm didn't mind fucking a worthless loose bitch like him but Master clearly had higher standards. Dean just needed to try harder.

It would be easier if he had someone to teach him how to be a better sex pet. He didn't know how to stop crying or stop shaking, after all it was all he ever did when he felt afraid, and sex, the very idea of sex scared him.

This would all be so much easier if Master didn't care so much about whether Dean liked it or not. What did it even matter? Maybe that meant master cared about him, master always seemed to care...except when he didn't...no that was wrong, Master always cared. He just wanted Dean to be happy. Even the tricks were probably for Deans own good as well...that is if they even were tricks. Maybe Dean was just so stupid he didn't even know what was going on around him. The very idea that an omega could ever understand the complex mind of an alpha and the way they thought was just ridiculous. 

Dean felt like banging his head against a wall.

He didn't like thinking this hard about his life, and he didn't like not knowing how to feel about master. But he had to remember that he had decided a while back that he was in love with Master, now he just needed to stop questioning his alpha, trust Cas knew what was best for him and had his best interest at heart, and try his very best to give Castiel what he wanted.

Which is why a few moments later Dean was crawling out of his kennel and towards his Masters bed. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea, if he was doing the right thing, but he was sick and tired of sitting in his Kennel, unable to sleep and worrying about everything.

Dean crawled towards the bed all the while realizing that he was breathing heavily. When he got closer he slowly pulled himself up unto the bed then crawled under the sheet.

******

Castiel moaned in his sleep. Damn it. His heart was beating incredible fast and he felt sweat gathering on his forehead. His dick was hardening quickly, as it was captured in something wet and warm...it felt like...like someone was sucking his cock. Oh....fuck. Castiel thrust his hips upward, wanting more, needing his cock to be sucked in more by the warmth enclosing around it. When he felt the pressure on his hardened member increase he groaned softly and thrust his hips upwards once more.

Dean couldn't believe what be was doing. It wasn't right for an omega to do something like this without the permission of its master. An omega acting on its own could be punished severely. Dean was being awfully forward.

But what else could he do? He needed to show his master that he could fulfil all his duties as a pet, he needed to show him that he wanted to be fucked. Maybe he didn't like having sex but he was certain that he wanted it.

And of course Master wanted it as well. He certainly seemed to be enjoying Deana lips around his dick. He wasn't quite awake but the master had begun to fuck Deans face, his hands unconsciously bought up to grip Deans head as he pulled him closer to his crotch. Dean eagerly sucked and sucked. He needed to do this. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes but he still continued his actions, as he listened to his masters groans of pleasure.

Fuck...what was happening? Castiel could feel himself slowly being pulled back to reality as his eyes slowly opened and his mind pushed it's way through the clouds of arousal. Damn it, he felt like he could come at any moment. The alpha moaned then took in a shaky breath as his eyes suddenly opened completely.

What the hell?

He could see something beneath the sheets, the outline of a head bobbing above his crotch....sucking his cock. Fuck.

Castiel pulled aside the sheet and surely enough there was Dean with Castiels cock in his mouth, sucking on it like he didn't have a care in the world. The omegas bright green eyes met the alphas, and the alpha could see the fear and nervousness there. Dean slowly pulled off Castiels dick and Unconsciously licked his lips.

Fuck. Castiel thought he could come just from watching Dean do that. But then as he slowly became fully aware of what was really happening his arousal gave way to anger and he found himself pulling his hand far back then slapping the omega so he hard he tumbled back and fell off the bed and unto the floor.

The shock alone of the palm of his masters hand connecting with the side of his face would have been enough to knock Dean over. But it was in fact the force of that one hard slap that had dean cry out in pain as he fell unto the ground, his thin body hitting the hard cold floor.

When Dean sat up he was crying hard as he placed a hand on his stinging cheek. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Dean!" Master shouted. 

"I'm trying my best here to do things right and you try to make things more difficult for me!" Castiel could tell he had hurt the omega and even now was probably really frightening him with all his yelling. His pets entire body was trembling with fear and fat tears rolled down his face.

He couldn't understand what the stupid animal was thinking. Castiel spent everyday suppressing his urges, not touching Dean, resisting the urge to fuck him because he had come to realize that for whatever stupid reason he couldn't bring himself to fuck his pet if it was going to hurt him, if Dean didn't want it. And now the stupid omega was tempting him. As if things weren't difficult  enough the omega really thought it would be helpful to suck Castiel off in his sleep. Castiel was so mad he could honestly beat Dean senseless.

Instead he simply sighed then pulled himself out of bed, walking pass the trembling omega and towards the bathroom. He couldn't be around Dean right now. He needed to clear his head, he needed to think because he wasn't sure how much more of this he could put up with.

******

Dean was  a failure. He had wanted to make things better between him and Master but some how because of his stupidty he had only managed to make things worse. And now that one incident was the straw that had finally broke the camels back. Master was going to put him down.

After the whole midnight blowjob incident master became even more distant. He couldn't even look at Dean and often Dean wasn't made to eat until after his master had finished his own meal. 

Dean was certain that Castiel was going to beat him more harshly for what he had done but somehow he had managed to escape with just that one slap. Despite his continuously fuck ups master kept treating Dean better than he deserved, and it made the omega feel even more worthless and stupid than usual. 

He continued to do his various house hold chores all the while wishing master would speak to him, or even just look his way again.

This couldn't go on. He was trying his best. He cleaned every surface until it was spotless and cooked his masters food to perfection but still he felt useless. He wasn't fulfilling his task as an omega pet and he didn't feel like he had any real connection with his master. Dean didn't know what to do.

Surely master would soon realize how useless he was. How long before Master grew tired of him and got himself a new omega pet? One that wasn't so old and ugly and could actually warm his masters bed at night as well as do all the chores that was required of an omega pet. Dean was becoming increasingly uncertain about the security of his place in Castiels life.

Dean continued to keep himself busy when master was gone which had become more often than usual. One evening  while doing laundry he came across a familiar baby blue blanket. Dean smiled and buried his face in the object taking long deep breaths, savoring his masters familiar scent. It took him a while to catch himself but when he did he let the blue material fall from his hands. That wasn't his. He shouldn't be smelling his masters things like some sort of love sick idiot. Master didn't want him. Why did he insist on pretending otherwise? 

That evening when Castiel came home Dean sat at his feet waiting to be fed. He had poured his heart into making Castiels dinner, slaving over the stove all evening and Castiel seemed to be enjoying his meal. After he finished eating and the table was cleared Castiel left and went upstairs presumably to his office, since he always seemed to be in there lately. 

Dean took care of the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen wondering in the back of his mind when he would be fed. After every task was done and he went back to sitting on the floor next to the chair where Castiel had been eating it finally dawned on him that Castiel had forgotten to feed him. He had stuffed his face, been contented with his meal and had completely forgotten that he hadn't even fed Dean. And just like that Dean was thoroughly reminded that he wasn't just a pet. He wasn't even human. No longer good enough to eat at a table and certainly not good enough to eat any form of food at all. 

Dean was starting to feel angry again. He was starting to feel very very angry. He cupped his healing cheek and tried to think about what he could have possibly done to deserve this. Was this a punishment for the night when he had tried to suck his masters cock? Was that it? Why did master have to treat him this way? Did he really deserve this? He had only ever wanted to please his alpha, but where had that gotten him? 

What troubled Dean the most was how familiar this felt. Master was starting to forget about him, just like the alphas and beta from the breeding farm. It had only happened once but it was enough to create a sinking feeling in Deans gut. How long before he was just a walking skeleton again, a starved forgotten animal. Dean sobbed for a while, curled up in a ball on the cold kitchen floor...

*****

The movement to the backroom was sudden, one moment his kennel was in masters room, the next it wasn't. Just like that he was back in the room with the dusty old boxes stored away, unwanted and forgotten.  
It was happening. 

The day after when he was bathed and dressed in a plain white shirt and boxers he realized that it was the day, the day he would finally be put down. He could be wrong but master wasn't talking to him like before. He didn't explain what was happening. Dean was simply dressed then placed in the back seat of the car, then they were driving away from Masters home. Dean just knew, he knew what was happening, he had dodged a bullet but death still had his number. And if the omega was being completely honest, he couldn't pretend like he was all that surprised that this was happening, nor was he even sad or angry, he had just started to experience anger, a feeling that came as he slowly began to realize just how unfair his life was. But it was so exhausting, so frankly he was just too tired to feel angry. It was strange. He never really stopped to think that maybe, just maybe he didn't deserve the way he was treated. Maybe despite being just an animal, maybe he deserved better. Dean felt sick and confused thinking like this, but he had slowly stared to realize a lot while his relationship with Master continued to fail.

The first thing Dean realized was that it wasn't his fault. How could it be? After all, He had tried. He had tried really fucking hard. Castiel just didn't want him. And why would he? Dean was ugly and battered, but he hadn't asked to look this way. He had been pretty once, beautiful even. But they had ruined him, they had beaten him for daring to defy them, scarred him so no sensible alpha would ever want him as a pet, then they had sent him a way to be constantly fucked and bred, to repeatedly watch his pups stolen from his arms. It wasn't fair. 

A part of dean felt afraid for having such treacherous thoughts, but why should he be afraid? They couldn't read his mind, he was going to die soon anyway, and if that was the case he would die hating them, and he would die knowing his hatred was justified. 

Dean glanced at the back of Castiels head, the soft looking dark hair. He was...wonderful. At the end of the day, despite his sadness and his anger, Dean couldn't bring himself to hate his master. Castiel didn't ask for this either, he hadn't asked for a defective damaged omega, but he had kept Dean, and even though he no longer wanted Dean as a pet, for a brief moment Castiel had made him feel like maybe, just maybe he was loved.

*****

Holy shit. This was it. They were doing it. They were really doing it. Fuck. 

He couldn't believe how fucking nervous he was even though he had lost his nerves and wasn't really doing anything. He sat in the impala clutching the wheels like an idiot and glancing at the house he was parked a few feet away from. He didn't have to do anything, all he had to do was drive, Ruby had said. She would do the breaking the entering, the grabbing, everything. 

Sam wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. What the fuck was he thinking? Sure this was all Ruby's idea but it was his problem. He was the one who had been bitching about Dean and Castiel and how he didn't trust the alpha....if things went south there was no way he could make her take the fall for it if they got caught. What if Dean was too afraid to come with her. He had no idea who she was, unlike Sam Ruby was an unfamiliar alpha, he couldn't really trust that Dean wouldn't shout or fight back despite his apparent obedience around alpha's. He hadn't seen Dean in a while since they had taken longer that usual to execute their plan, and even now it was still sloppy and hastily planned.  As Ruby grew more and more impatient with Sam's hesitancy she had brought it up again out of  nowhere one day, and now here they were.

Fuck. What was he doing? What was taking her so long? Maybe he should go in a check on her. They had chosen a day when Cas usually came home later than usually but as of now Castiel would most likely be back an hour from now.

"Hey!"

"Fuck!" Sam startled at the sudden knock on the car window then frowned in anger annoyance when he realized it was just ruby.

"What the hell!? You scared the shit out of me!" He said angrily, watching as the other alpha opened the car door then climbed into the seat next to him. It was a bit dark so he understood not seeing her coming but he was surprised he didn't hear her coming  either. She certainty knew how to sneak up on people, and for some reason the young alpha couldn't help but think this probably wasn't her first time breaking into someone's house. 

The lack of an omega with her didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked "Where's Dean?"

Ruby sighed then leaned back in the seat.

"He wasn't there man." She said casually.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Sam said, feeling the panic setting in.

Ruby turned to stare directly into his eyes as she delivered the news to him with a flat uncaring tone. Despite her obvious failure she liked to be direct with people, tell them things straight.

"He wasn't there Sam." She began.

"What do y—"

"Let me finish!" Ruby said cutting him off. 

"I searched that entire fucking house OK. He wasn't there. And before you start panicking, its possible that your old boss simply took him out with him for whatever reason."

Sam growled.

"He never takes Dean anywhere! Deans not that kinda pet!"

"You don't know for sure." She said as if trying to comfort him, though her tone wasn't very comforting or assuring.

Sam slammed his fist in the staring wheel in anger, "I know what I'm taking about Ruby! I'm then one who took care of him remember!"

Ruby didn't even flinch at his outburst.

"OK worst case scenario, we waited too long and He sold Dean or put him down."

Sam could feel himself shaking with anger at the thought, angry and sad at the same time. Mostly he was mad at himself. If ruby was right, and god forbid Castiel had sold Dean, or even worse...put him down, then he had no one to blame but himself. It was his fault for not acting sooner.

Sam's face fell. He placed his head in his hands and tried not to start crying. He was surprised when after a moment he felt Ruby's hand firmly grip his shoulder. He could feel the strength in her grip, and in a honesty her simply touching him was more reassuring and comforting that her blunt words earlier.

"Sam...this isn't over. I know things look bad, but we'll try again tomorrow. We might be wrong, and Dean could very well just be out with his master right now."

Sam brought his head up and stared trustingly into her eyes, fierce and determined.

She was right. This wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really Sorry for the wait guys, no beta either so also sorry for all mistakes. This chapter was very rushed and I have no idea when the next ones coming out. Thanks for being patient though, and please know I wont be abandoning this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
